Detrás de la portada
by Heronway
Summary: La historia detrás de cada una de las personalidades de los hermanos Matsuno; remontada en la época de sus 16 años, al entrar a la preparatoria. No incesto.
1. ¡Antes de leer!

¡Disculpas que antes no se leía muy bien!

La historia es simple ficción y nada debe de ser tomado realmente en serio, ya que los personajes no son míos y mucho menos pienso que realmente pasaron cosas así con los hermanos Matsuno, es simplemente querer llenar el vacío de la duda en nuestra imaginación.

La historia se remonta en la época en donde los sextillizos entran a la preparatoria a la edad de 16 años, por lo mismo, ellos aún no tienen las mismas personalidades que en la serie. Así que espero entiendan el por qué he escrito sus narraciones de esa forma.

P.d. No habrá Yaoi incestuoso, así que no se preocupen aquellas personas que no pueden tolerarlo, sin embargo sí habrá expresiones en donde llegue a demostrarse el amor que los Matsuno sienten como hermanos.

Con muchos saludos y una linda lluvia de serpentinas,

 _Heronway._


	2. ¡Buen primer día, hermanos!

**Narrado por: Osomatsu.**

Mis hermanos y yo habíamos cumplido la edad de dieciséis años y había llegado la hora de que todos asistiéramos a la preparatoria. La verdad es que estaba seguro que nos encontrábamos bastante nerviosos, o al menos eso pensaba yo, porque realmente lo estaba. Ninguno de nosotros había hecho muchos amigos en grados pasados, puesto que normalmente pasábamos el tiempo juntos. Pero sabíamos que esta vez era inevitable que nos separaran. Quizás alguien quedaría solo en un salón, o con suerte quedaríamos algunos juntos. Pero por más que yo quisiera no alejarme de mis hermanos, sabía que era necesario que ellos comenzaran a relacionarse con otras personas.

Nos colocamos nuestros uniformes de color negro, adornados con botones dorados, Karamatsu y Choromatsu no tenían problemas con ello, pero Jyushimatsu ni siquiera lograba encontrar sus zapatos, Todomatsu no podía decidirse entre si abrochar el botón del cuello o no, e Ichimatsu simplemente estaba muy lento para cambiarse.

-¡Jysushimatsu! -Lo llamé. -Vi tus zapatos en la entrada bajo el mueble, probablemente estén ahí. -El asintió y salió de nuestra habitación. -Creo que se te ve mejor con el botón puesto, Todomatsu.

-¿Tú crees? -El se miró unos segundos en el espejo con aire de desconfianza.

-Lo creo. -Sonreí y miré hacia Ichimatsu. -Tienes que asistir a la escuela aunque no quieras, así que termina de ponerte el uniforme.

-Bah, ni siquiera quiero estudiar. No tengo interés en esas cosas. -Contestó Ichimatsu. -Osomatsu-nii san, realmente no quiero quedarme sólo en un salón.

-Tranquilo. -Le sonreí. -Verás que nos acostumbraremos muy fácil.

A pesar de que nosotros podíamos diferenciarnos, sabíamos que los demás terminarían confundiéndonos una y otra vez. Aunque era algo bastante estúpido, nuestras diferencias estaban claras. Quizás sí, nuestra apariencia sea la misma, pero nuestras personalidades eran muy diferentes.

Terminamos de alistar nuestros uniformes y nos encaminamos todos juntos hacia la preparatoria. La mañana era bastante fresca ese día, algo que agradecía bastante, ya que sabía que aquello animaría a mis hermanos, y no podía permitir, como hermano mayor, que ellos se sintieran intimados por una simple preparatoria.

Nos deslizamos por en medio de un camino tapizado de árboles verdes con pequeñas flores rojas, la plática entre todos nosotros era algo que en realidad no tenía sentido; un chico en bicicleta, con el mismo uniforme que nosotros pasó por nuestro lado, quedándose viendo unos segundos con una expresión que me molestó, ¿qué a caso eramos un circo o algo así?

-Creía que ya estabas bastante acostumbrado a esas clases de miradas. -Me habló Choromatsu a mi lado, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Bueno, sí, lo estoy. -Me encogí de hombros y miré hacia arriba de nosotros. -Me encuentro nervioso, quizás este año lleguen a separarnos, sólo me encuentro un poco preocupado.

-¿Por ellos? -El soltó una pequeña risa. -Tenemos la misma edad, Osomatsu-nii san. No son pequeños que tengas que cuidar.

-Tienes razón. -Sonreí un tanto más tranquilo. -Pero siempre he tenido el sentimiento de que debo protegerlos como si realmente lo fueran. -Regresé mi mirada hacia detrás de nosotros. Karamatsu se encontraba alegremente platicando con Ichimatsu como todo el tiempo y Jyushimatsu contaba una anécdota extraña a Todomatsu. -Quizás estén menos nerviosos que yo, tal vez no deba de preocuparme tanto.

-Bueno, yo también me preocupo por todos. Es algo que no podemos evitar.

Suspiré, liberando un poco de presión de mi pecho. El camino era bastante corto a la preparatoria, así que no tardamos mucho en llegar. Y como era de esperar, muchas miradas iban hacia nosotros. ¿Realmente era tan inusual que hubieran sextillizos por ahí? Al parecer, sí. Comenzaba a irritarme un poco, pero no podía hacer nada por ello, sólo seguir caminando hasta la tabla con las listas de las clases.

Choromatsu me echó una mirada de valentía, o eso había entendido yo. Quizás no estábamos preparados a separarnos otra vez. Llegamos hasta un área donde había una pequeña multitud, nos metimos entre la gente para poder revisar las listas, miré hacia atrás, esperando que los menores estuvieran siguiéndome, pero sólo pude ver a Choromatsu, que estaba casi a mi lado, a Karamatsu y a Jyushimatsu.

-¿Dónde están Todomatsu e Ichimatsu? -Me dirigí a Karamatsu.

-Ichimatsu me ha dicho que viera la lista por él, Todomatsu también ha hecho lo mismo. -Se encogió de hombros. Karamatsu era el único hermano a quien veía con la misma edad que la mía.

-Bien, las veremos por ellos. -Sonreí. -Deben de estar muy nerviosos.

-Y que lo digas. -Sonrió Jyushimatsu.

Seguimos andando entre las personas y llegamos hasta frente a la pizarra.

-Veamos... -Choromatsu se cruzó de brazos. -Hay cuatro salones. A1, A2, A3 y A4. Osomatsu está en... -Entre todos buscamos mi nombre. -Ahí estás, en el A3. -El volteó a verme y sonrió. -Estás en el mismo salón que Todomatsu.

-Ya veo... -Entonces sí que nos separaron. Seguí buscando en la lista. -En el A1 está Jyushimatsu y Karamatsu. -Los dos se sonrieron mutuamente y dieron un choque de manos.

-Vaya, y yo que esperaba estar contigo o con Karamatsu. -Habló Choromatsu, y busqué su nombre en las listas. -Ichimatsu está en el A4 y yo estoy en el A2. -Mi corazón comenzaba a latir fuerte.

-¿Estarás bien solo? -Voltee a verlo. -Quizás podamos arreglarlo con algún profesor.

-Osomatsu-nii san, no soy yo quien me preocupa. -Me sonrió, en cierta manera tenía razón. Ichimatsu era un poco retraído con otras personas, y aunque sabíamos que él era más que capaz para conocer otros a parte de nosotros, sentí más que tristeza por él.

Miré a Karamatsu con cierta tristeza y él me respondió la misma mirada, Jyushimatsu sonrió despreocupado y Choromatsu no hizo más que rodearme con uno de sus brazos.

-Quizá separarnos sea lo mejor.

 **Narrado por: Todomatsu.**

-Ichimatsu-nii san, realmente estoy preocupado. -Tomé el brazo de mi hermano, sintiendo como temblaba. A pesar de que realmente sentía un miedo terrible en esos momentos, pensé que quizás no era el más asustando de los hermanos. Miré como mis hermanos mayores iban a ver la lista de le grupos, y en cada paso que ellos daban, aumentaban mis ganas de regresar corriendo a casa.

-Yo también. -Respondió después de muchos segundos. -Sé que quedaré solo. -No dejaba de mirar hacia el grupo de personas. -Tengo miedo de conocer a otras personas, ¿y si no les agrado?

-Oh, Ichimatsu-nii san. -Voltee a verlo y apreté mis puños con bastante decisión. -Seguro que le agradarías a cualquiera, en cambio yo, no soy mas que un chico miedoso. La gente no parará de burlarse de mi.

El volteó a verme, sus ojos se encontraban un poco llorosos, y como dándose cuenta de aquello, miró hacia el suelo, escondiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos. -No dejaría que se burlaran de ti. -Regresó su mirada hacia mi. -Si cualquiera llegara a molestarte, aunque haya sido una mirada grosera, yo te defendería, Todomatsu. No debes de preocuparte.

Quizás estaba sonriendo, no lo sabía, pero incluso aunque hayan sido sólo palabras de uno de mis hermanos, me sentí más seguro con aquello. Si Ichimatsu, el más impredecible de todos, decía eso, seguro que los demás también lo harían. -Gracias, Ichimatsu-nii san. -O eso era lo que yo quería creer.

Los demás salieron de entre la gente después de esperar unos minutos. Ichimatsu y yo les sonreímos un tanto esperanzados por las noticias, pero Osomatsu no tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, y eso significaban obvias malas respuestas.

-¿Y bien? -Me atreví a preguntar. Osomatsu me sonrió apoyó una mano sobre mi cabeza.

-Estamos en el mismo salón, Todomatsu. -No pude contener un grito de felicidad y dí un brinco hasta abrazar a mi hermano mayor.

-Ichimatsu, te han mandado al A4. -Dijo Choromatsu y sonrió triste. Miré a Ichimatsu, y noté como en sus ojos algo de derrumbaba. -Yo también me he quedado sólo. Seguro que lo haremos bien, ¿no crees? -Ichimatsu sólo asintió y miró molesto hacia otro lado.

-Nosotros hemos quedado juntos. -Dijo Jyushimatsu abrazando a Karamatsu. -Seguro que les irá bien a los dos. -Tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Asentí, me sentía bien por él. Aferré bien mi mochila a mi espalda, y junto con mis hermanos nos dirigimos hacia las aulas. Los primeros en dejarnos ahí fueron Jyushimatsu y Karamatsu, quienes se despidieron con una gran sonrisa, y en caso de Karamatsu con una gran seguridad; el revolvió el cabello de Ichimatsu y se adentró en el salón. Seguimos el paso, y el siguiente en dejarnos con un poco de dolor fue Choromatsu.

Osomatsu tomó su mano con una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro y se acercó a Choromatsu, dijo algo en su oído que no pude escuchar y seguimos andando. Llegamos a nuestra puerta y miramos a Ichimatsu.

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos? -Osomatsu se dirigió a Ichimatsu, su rostro era lástima pura. Incluso me incomodó un poco.

-No, no. -El giró su mirada hacia el pasillo, el salón se encontraba un poco más lejos del resto. -Estaré bien. -Nos sonrió, pero no le creí.

-Quiero acompañarte, Ichimatsu-nii san. -Dije sin más.

-Uh,... No. Estoy bien, de verdad.

-No me importa. -Le empujé y le hice caminar. -Osomatsu-nii san, regreso en unos segundos. -Él me asintió y tomó mi mochila de mi brazo para llevársela consigo, seguro la acomodaría en algún lugar cerca de él. -Tranquilo,... -Le notaba más que nervioso, si no le conociera pensaría que le daría un ataque al corazón. -Vendré a almorzar todos los días contigo. ¿De acuerdo? -Le dije mientras caminaba junto a Ichimatsu, su mirada había cambiado y sonreía un poco más alegre.

-Está bien. -Volteó a verme. -Te espero.

Asentí, mientras llegábamos a la puerta. Nos asomamos y vimos que la mayoría en el salón eran chicos, no había más de tres chicas. Sonreí y me despedí de mi hermano. Regresé a pequeños brincos hasta el salón y entré, visualizando a mi hermano en uno de las mesas de en medio de las filas.

-Creí que escogerías los últimos asientos. -Le dije, mientras me sentaba en el lugar donde estaba mi mochila.

-He visto en los mangas que siempre escogen a los chicos de los últimos lugares o los primeros como representantes del aula o presidentes estudiantiles. -Sonrió y estiró sus brazos. -Aquí seremos presas difíciles de cazar, ¿No crees?

 **Narrado por: Choromatsu**

Tomé asiento en el segundo lugar de la tercera fila. Este año me había propuesto mejorar como estudiante y tener un futuro prometedor, aunque en realidad en esos momentos era lo que menos ocupaba mi cabeza. Miraba a todos los que había en el salón, algunos ya habían encontrado con quien platicar, quizás yo tendría que hacer el mismo esfuerzo, pero la vergüenza era más grande.

Contaba hasta tres e intentaba levantarme, pero no podía hacerlo, lo intentaba de nuevo pero me era imposible. Quizás ser amigo de una mesa de la escuela sería una gran idea, no tendría que hacer esto. Apreté mis mejillas con fuerza y respiré profundo, tenía que encontrar a alguien con quien hablar, pero era demasiado difícil. Me levanté como primer paso, con los ojos cerrados, obviamente.

-Veo que estas en las mismas que yo. -Escuché que dijo alguien frente a mi. Era un chico con cabello oscuro y algo corto. Llevaba grandes lentes que ocupaban casi toda su cara, pero le hacían ver moderno de alguna manera, sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de pecas y su sonrisa era lo más llamativo que había visto en mucho tiempo en el rostro de alguien.

-Ah, ¿qué? -Mi cerebro se desconectó por completo, no tenía ni idea de qué hablaba, pero no importaba, ya había olvidado incluso lo que me había dicho.

-La verdad es que no conozco a nadie en este salón. -Extendió su mano hacia mi. -Soy Daiki. Es un gusto conocerte. -Reaccioné, extendí mi mano y me alteré por unos segundos.

-¡CHOROMATSU! -Grité y extendí mi mano. Lo arruiné era el fin del mundo. Algunas risas me rodearon, quizás sería bueno morir ahora. Mátenme, por favor, alguien máteme. El chico se me quedó viendo boquiabierto, mis mejillas se encendieron de vergüenza, pero él comenzó a reír a carcajadas y tomó mi mano, sacudiéndola un poco.

-Mucho gusto, Choromatsu. -Me sonrió.

Quizás no era el fin del mundo, no aún.

 **Narrado por: Karamatsu**

La verdad era que estaba preocupado por Ichimatsu. Pasaba tanto tiempo con él que lo conocía bastante bien; un chico un poco retraído pero completamente alegre, siempre mostrando una sonrisa digna de tener y con ojos que expresaban la completa felicidad. Seguro que sería el primero en tener amigos de sobra, pero muy en el fondo sabía que el hablar con otros que no fueran sus hermanos sería una batalla digna de ganar.

Los demás me preocupaban poco, incluso Choromatsu que también había quedado sólo en un salón, sabía que sería fácil para él conocer a otras personas. Ni hablar de Jyushimatsu, en cuanto entró al aula simplemente dio un grito de alegría y corrió con unos chicos que tenían un bate de béisbol. A él realmente le encantaba ese deporte desde que lo practicó en el equipo de la secundaria.

En cambio yo, no tenía ni idea de a quién dirigirle la palabra. Dejé mi mochila en una de las mesas, y antes de que me sentara, un chico llegó hacia mi con aire despreocupado y gafas de sol adornando su cabeza.

-Hey, ¿tú eres uno de esos sextillizos, no? -Me sonrió, detrás de él le acompañó otro chico, con un aspecto más tímido pero elegante. -Debe de ser realmente divertido.

Sonreí y apoyé mi rostro en mi mano. -Así es, aunque estamos en aulas diferentes.

-Anda, quizás es lo mejor para ustedes. -Rió. -Debe ser cansado que los confundan tanto, ¿o no lo hacen?

-Lo hacen, lo hacen bastante.

-Vaya. -Sonrió. -¿Quieres ir a almorzar con nosotros hoy?

-Ah, claro. Me encantaría. -Acepté sin dudarlo. Pensar en quedarme sólo era algo que prefería no hacer, así que sin pensarlo mucho me uní a ellos. -Soy Karamatsu Matsuno, pueden decirme por mi nombre.

-Me parece bien, Karamatsu. -Sonrió con tanta elegancia, aquello llamaba tanto mi atención. Por alguna razón, el aire fresco que desprendía este sujeto realmente me gustaba.

 **Narrado por: Jyushimatsu**

Estaba más que feliz de entrar de nuevo a la preparatoria. En cuanto entré había encontrado a unos chicos que practicaban béisbol como yo y eso realmente me hacía sentir ya involucrado en la escuela. Nos pusimos de acuerdo y en cuanto saliéramos de clases iríamos a preguntar por las inscripciones de los clubes escolares.

La campana sonó después de haber estado hablando sobre el nuevo equipo de béisbol internacional que había llegado a las finales, me despedí de mis nuevos compañeros y caminé de nuevo hacia un lugar detrás de Karamatsu. Aunque había conocido nuevas personas, el sentarme cerca de mi hermano me hacía sentir más tranquilo, quizás el y yo podríamos almorzar juntos, o quizás querría entrar al equipo de béisbol junto con mis nuevos compañeros. Sin duda sería algo que querría preguntarle al salir de clases.

El profesor entró y dejó su carpeta sobre la mesa, quitó las gafas de su rostro y nos miró a cada uno de nosotros, deteniéndose en Karamatsu y en mi.

-Vaya, ustedes deben ser parte de los sextillizos. -Dijo y asentí. -Había escuchado que era muy difícil diferenciarlos y que normalmente tendrían que conocerlos demasiado bien para poder hacerlo. -Se cruzó de brazos. -Soy su profesor de Matemáticas y Química, mi nombre es Konoe Osamu. Es un gusto conocerlos. -Todos asintieron y dieron sus saludos. -Estoy interesado en conocerlos a profundidad, si tienen algún problema o situación que los moleste, los ayudaré en lo que pueda. ¿De acuerdo? Como sabrán, soy el tutor de este salón y me gustaría conocer sus nombres y sus rostros, así que cuando mencione su nombre se levantarán y me dirán algunos se sus gustos, ¿está bien? -Todos asintieron, algunos con mala gana. -Bien, comenzaremos con... "Tanaka Ishida".

-Soy Tanaka Ishida. -Se levantó uno de los chicos con los que hablaba antes mi hermano. -Tengo dieciséis, me gusta salir a divertirme, cantar un poco y conocer gente nueva. -Sonrió y algunas chicas comenzaron a murmurar, algunas reían.

-Bien, gusto en conocerte... -El maestro miró su lisa de nuevo. -Takeo Kuro.

-Ah, soy Takeo Kuro. -Se levantó un chico de los primeros lugares. -Me gusta... Leer un poco e investigar sobre los insectos. Realmente me interesan los insectos. -Algunas chicas rieron, y miré con cierta desaprobación aquello. Después de todo, si eso le hacía feliz a él, entonces estaba completamente bien.

-Bien, Jyushimatsu Matsuno.

Me levanté y alcé la mano. -Soy Jyushimatsu Matsuno. Me gusta el béisbol, lo juego todo el tiempo, también me gusta pasar tiempo con mis hermanos, hacerlos sonreír y ayudarlos en lo que ellos necesiten. Me gusta ser feliz y hacerlos felices a ellos. -Sonreí terminando de decir todo aquello y me senté. El profesor me miró por unos segundos y sonrió.

-Interesante, ¿pasas mucho tiempo con los cinco?

-Oh, sí. -Miré pensativo hacia la mesa. -Pero con quien más paso mi tiempo es con Todomatsu o Karamatsu. -Sonreí. -Pero Todomatsu no está en este salón.

-Entonces tú debes ser Karamatsu. -Miró a mi hermano.

-Uh, sí.

-Jyushimatsu. -Me habló y lo miré de nuevo. -Pareces ser una persona interesante.

 **Narrador: Ichimatsu.**

En esos momentos quería morirme. Quizás si salía del salón cuando la profesora volteara a la pizarra y corría hacia los baños para ocultarme, sobreviviría el día. Al llegar al aula lo único que hice fue caminar hasta el fondo del salón y sentarme en una de las mesas sin pronunciar una palabra. Nadie me habló y no hablé con nadie.

Realmente quería ir con mis hermanos, quizás si fuera con un profesor podría arreglar las cosas, aunque podría molestarlo. Extrañaba hablar con Karamatsu, Todomatsu u Osomatsu. Ellos eran quienes más me alegraban los días, pero extrañar no arreglaba las cosas y no me uniría con mis hermanos. Valía más sonreír un poco y hacerme amigos de otras personas, o quedarme solo por el resto del año.

La actividad que nos había puesto la profesora de Ética había sido escribir nuestras mejores cualidades en una hoja de papel. Miraba como tonto la hoja, en realidad no sabía que escribir, pero no podía dejar el papel en blanco. "Sincero". Mordí mi labio inferior y borré la palabra, me removí inquieto en mi lugar y rasqué mi cabeza con duda.

-¿Qué has escrito tú? -Una de las pocas chicas se me acercó y puso su hoja en mi mesa. -Yo no tengo idea de qué escribir.

-Uh... -No estaba preparado para una conversación. -N-no tengo nada aún.

-Hm, escribe esto. -Tomó el lápiz de mi mano y escribió en mi hoja. Miré por curiosidad lo que escribía "Lindo cabello, sonrisa sincera, amable, preocupar por los demás". Me sonrojé por aquello y le quité la hoja. -¡Oye!

-Ni siquiera me conoces... -Dije en voz baja. -No escribas cosas como esas, no soy así.

-¿Eh? Pero tú das ese aspecto.

-¡N-no! -Miré hacia otro lado.

-Bien, bien. -Sonrió y me arrebató la hoja de nuevo. -Entonces escribiremos "Soy una buena persona, me gusta sonreír y... -La miré por unos segundos mientras se quedaba pensativa mordiendo el lápiz, su cabello apenas y llegaba a sus hombros, y lo tenía demasiado ondulado y de tono naranja. Su piel estaba demasiado clara y un mar de pecas inundaban sus mejillas, era linda, bastante, incluso llegaba a sentirme realmente feo a su lado, me miró y tuve que quitar mi mirada hacia enfrente. Todos habían salido de sus lugares para hablar con otros y socializar con sus nuevos amigos. -¿Te gusta mucho pensar por ti mismo, no? -Ella me sonrió, pensaba que la mayoría de las chicas usaban maquillaje, pero al parecer ella no. -Esa es otra cualidad. -Me entregó la hoja, y yo la miré con cierta incomodidad, pero si no aprovechaba esta pequeña oportunidad, no podría conocer a nadie.

-Gracias... -Añadí. -Supongo que me toca escribir a mi. -Tomé su hoja y el lápiz, la miré unos segundos y escribí "Atlética, excelencia académica, próxima presidenta de Japón" Ella comenzó a reír a carcajadas y la miré con cierto despecho. -¿No es así?

-No, no. Bueno, no soy para nada atlética. -Me quitó el lápiz y escribió. -Soy más un parásito inservible, así que pondremos "Buena en echar la siesta". -Una risa inesperada salió de mi, haciendo que ella me mirara. -Primera vez que escucho tu risa. -Tomó mi hoja y escribió "Risa contagiosa". -Me llamo Futaba, ¿cómo te llamas tú?

-Matsuno. -Fue lo único que respondí, a pesar de que ella me dijo su nombre, sólo respondí con mi apellido. Quizás podría parecerme demasiado confiado si decía mi nombre tan rápido.

-¡Futaba! -Habló una chica que se dirigió hacia nosotros, me echó una mirada con asco y luego la vio a ella. -Dijiste que estarías con nosotros en el grupo. -Un chico se acercó por detrás de ella.

-Hola, Matsuno. -Me saludó y sólo alcé la mano como saludo, no tenía ni idea de cómo es que sabía mi apellido.

-¿Ah? Lo siento, Matsuno se veía un poco desanimado, así que vine a hablar un rato con él. -Sonrió. Pero eso no me hizo sonreír a mi. Realmente había causado lástima, vaya idiotez.

-Puedes irte con tus amigos si eso quieres. -Le dije sin más y comencé a garabatear en la hoja de papel.

-Vámonos, Futaba. -La chica sonaba realmente enojada.

-¿¡Ah!? Pero quiero pasar un rato más con Matsuno. -Les dijo, ni siquiera me preocupé en voltear a ver la mirada que seguro me lanzaba la chica que estaba frente a nosotros. -Hm, bien. Matsuno,... -La miré de reojo. -¿Quieres venir con nosotros cuando sea el almuerzo?

-... Lo siento. -Contesté. -Volví mi mirada a la hoja. No quería amigos a causa de lástima. -He quedado con uno de mis hermanos para almorzar.

-Hm, ya veo. -Se levantó y sacudió su falda. -Entonces... Sal con nosotros después de clases.

-¿¡Eh!?

-¿Qué tiene de malo, Hana? -Voltee a ver a Futaba. -A demás, no quiero hacer un mal trío entre tu novio y tú; invitar a Ichimatsu me parece una gran idea, a demás, no conozco a muchos en esta escuela. ¿Qué dices, Ichimatsu? -Volteó a verme y me sonrió.

-Bien, invítalo. No me importa. -Por alguna razón sus palabras me irritaron, pero no le daría el gusto de no ir.

-Está bien. -Acepté. -Iré con ustedes.

 **Narrado por: Osomatsu**

Pensaba que las clases tardarían siglos para cuando llegara la hora del almuerzo, pero en realidad llegó más rápido de lo que pensé. Tomamos nuestros bentos preparados por nuestra madre y junto con Todomatsu salí del salón. Fuimos hacia la aula de Choromatsu primero, pero terminó diciéndonos que almorzaría con un chico que había conocido en clase, así también Jyushimatsu y Karamatsu, cada uno ya había encontrado con quién almorzar en ese día.

Todomatsu y yo en cambio habíamos intercambiado platicas con diferentes personas en el salón, pero no habíamos quedado con nadie pensando que almorzaríamos todos juntos. Eché un suspiro y dimos la vuelta hacia el salón de Ichimatsu.

-¡Wah! Estoy tan decepcionado de esos idiotas. Pensaba que almorzaríamos juntos al menos por última vez.

-Bueno, los entiendo. Ellos quisieron conocer gente nueva, no podemos culparlos por eso.

-Al menos espero que Ichimatsu no sea un maldito traidor como todos ellos.

-Quizás también haya encontrado nuevos amigos. -Todomatsu se encogió de hombros. -Tal vez debimos aceptar esas ofertas con aquellas personas.

-¡Pero si sólo te han invitado mujeres! Serías el único chico entre ellas. -Lo miré con repudio. El muy suertudo se había hecho amigo de cinco chicas en el aula, incluso algunos chicos se le acercaron a saludarlo, muy seguramente para usarlo como anzuelo atrapa bragas. Aquello me irritaba.

-Eso no importa, compañeros son compañeros. -Sonrió con malicia, sabía que me encontraba celoso. Maldito sea el día en que naciste, Todomatsu.

Antes de llegar al aula de Ichimatsu, lo vimos salir con una chica bastante guapa. Increíblemente el más tímido de los hermanos había conseguido hablar con una chica de primera, maldito sea el día en que tú también naciste, Ichimatsu. Nos detuvimos, pensando que iría con ella, pero en vez de eso se despidieron y él caminó hacia nosotros.

-Ah, pensaba ir a buscarlos. -Nos dijo. Tenía una sonrisa que intentaba ocultar, y comencé a reír.

-Ichimatsu, primer día y con novia. -Le sonreí y pasé un brazo por sus hombros, llevándolo conmigo hacia las afueras del edificio.

-No es mi novia, Osomatsu-nii san. -Me miró, aún con esa leve sonrisa atontada. -Por favor, no vayas a decir nada delante de ella.

-Es bastante mona. -Dijo Todomatsu caminando al otro lado del chico. -¿Cómo se llama?

-¿¡Ah!? ¿¡Intentado quitarle la novia!?

-Qu... ¡Claro que no! -Todomatsu infló sus mejillas y se cruzó de brazos. -Idiota. -Dijo en voz baja, lo suficiente para que yo escuchara.

-Se llama Futaba. -Ichimatsu volteó hacia Todomatsu. -Me ha invitado a salir después de clases.

-¡Oh, genial! -Todomatsu no podía evitar ocultar su emoción a veces. -¿A dónde irán?

-Creo que a una cafetería de aquí cerca. -Se encogió de hombros.

-Muy bien, Ichimatsu, has avanzado mucho en tu primer día. -Llegamos a una banca larga en donde nos sentamos juntos, con Ichimatsu en medio de nosotros. -Espero que todo salga bien.

-Muy bien. -Le guiñé el ojo y sonreí. -No dejes ir cualquier oportunidad.

-¿Tú de qué estás hablando? -Todomatsu me fulminó con la mirada y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

* * *

A pesar de que Ichimatsu tenía sus planes, al final del día decidió regresar con nosotros. El cielo se había cubierto con grandes nubes negras, ninguno de nosotros llevaba paraguas y debíamos regresar lo más pronto posible a casa. Los seis nos encontrábamos en la entrada del edificio, esperando a Karamatsu quien no paraba de hablar con unos chicos de aspecto realmente egocéntrico. La chica con la que habíamos visto a Ichimatsu al salir del salón, pasó frente a nosotros, pero sólo se despidió de Ichimatsu y no nos dirigió la mirada a los demás. Cosa que en cierta forma me incomodó.

Miré hacia el patio de la escuela, las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer poco a poco, si no nos apresurábamos -¡Karamatsu, debemos apresurarnos! -Le grité, tomé mi mochila y comencé a andar. El nos seguiría si tenía intenciones de venirse con nosotros.

-Te noto un poco inquieto, ¿aún estás preocupado? -Choromatsu me sonrió y caminó junto conmigo. -A todos les ha ido muy bien en su primer día.

-Bueno, realmente quería pasar el día completo con ustedes. -Me encogí de hombros. -Fue un poco aburrido no tenerlos juntos. -El se rió.

-¡Osomatsu-nii san, creo que estás muy encariñado con todos nosotros!

-¿Eh? Claro que no. -Miré hacia otro lado, a pesar de que era cierto. Tenía celos de todos aquellos que pasaban tiempo con mis hermanos, que yo. Choromatsu soltó una risa y ajustó la correa de su mochila en sus hombros.

-Claro que si. No te preocupes, verás que terminarás acostumbrándote a tenerlos lejos.

Sonreí ante ello, eché una mirada hacia atrás. Todomatsu, Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu hablaban entre sí, y Karamatsu venía más atrás junto con un chico que desconocía; todos se veían realmente animados, contando su primer día. Dejé que un suspiro saliera de mi y sonreí, mirando a Choromatsu. -Quizás no quiero acostumbrarme a ello.


	3. ¡Ten cuidado!

¡Hola, hola! Gracias por comenzar a leer esta historia, estoy más que emocionada de poder continuarla para que puedan leerla. En fin, en el capítulo anterior hubo errores que logré encontrar (En caso de Wattpad, no hay problema, ya habrán sido corregidos para cuando publique este capítulo), así que el único que tiene importancia es aquel en donde Futaba, la nueva amiga de Ichimatsu, lo llama por su nombre. Ignoren aquello, imaginen que lo llamó Matsuno. Y ya. No puedo editarlo, lo intenté y por más veces que lo hice, nunca cambió. Así que, en fin, eso era todo.

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE** : Quizás sea una simplada, pero es importante que lo vean así. Ichimatsu en el fic, mantiene sus ojos completamente abiertos así como todos sus hermanos, y ninguno lleva características de sus colores. Así también, Jyushimatsu no sonríe así como en la serie, sí es bastante alegre, pero no siempre lleva su sonrisa que tanto lo caracteriza.

Lamento usar notas antes del capítulo, no lo haré seguido a menos que sea necesario. 3

Capítulo II

 _ **¡Ten cuidado!**_

 _ **Narrado por: Ichimatsu.**_

La primera semana había sido una de las más difíciles de toda mi vida. Había logrado entablar una amistad con aquella chica llamada Futaba, pero en muchas de las ocasiones, cuando se encontraba con alguno de mis hermanos en los pasillos, los confundía conmigo y comenzaba a hablar con ellos por error. Y aunque me divirtieran tanto sus reacciones y sus corajes por ser malditamente tan iguales, ella tendía a enojarse en serio.

Y no era la única. Muchos de diferentes salones habían tratado de dirigir palabra conmigo, sin embargo no era capaz de seguir su ritmo y terminaba quedándome en blanco en medio del pasillo. Por alguna razón de la vida, la presión de tener que socializar hacía que mi cuerpo comenzara a tener ganas de orinar, y terminaba escabullendome hacia los baños. Quizás los demás ya me conocían por aquel "tierno" aspecto.

Futaba había incluido a dos de sus amigos a nuestra amistad. Uno de ellos era un chico amable, llamado Kaoru, normalmente hablábamos poco, pero cuando lo hacíamos no podía evitar sentirme realmente cómodo. A comparación de ello, la chica con la que Futaba pasaba normalmente sus tardes, Hara, era un tormento. Sus miradas hacia mí siempre eran de repudio y odio por alguna razón, pero terminaba restándole importancia, ya que nunca nos dirigíamos la palabra.

Esa tarde, al salir de la escuela, había decidido caminar junto con Osomatsu y Choromatsu, quienes normalmente caminaban juntos. Karamatsu, con quien pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo en las tardes siempre regresaba con uno de sus amigos que casualmente vive cerca de nosotros; no es que me sintiera celoso ni nada de eso, pero realmente quería una tarde sin que él estuviera ocupado con alguien más.

-Ichimatsu. -Me habló Choromatsu desde el otro lado de Osomatsu. Me sacó de mis pensamientos, así que parpadee varias veces extrañado y atarantado.

-¡Dime! -Grité algo extasiado, y luego retrayéndome. Choromatsu sólo sonrió ante eso.

-¿Qué tal a ido tu día?

-Ah... -Me quedé sin palabras. Mis días eran bastante simples. -Bien, han ido bien. Hoy... he probado ese pan con crema que venden en la cafetería. Está realmente bueno. -Miré hacia otro lado, mi vida no parecía interesante como la de los demás.

-¡Ese pan está realmente bueno! -Me llevó a rastras hacia él, jalándome del cuello; también a Choromatsu. -¡Un día de estos hay que ir por uno todos juntos!

-Lo siento, pero yo realmente disfruto de la compañía de Daiki. -Admitió Choromatsu sin separarse de su hermano mayor.

-Ah, ¿y qué dices tú, Ichimatsu? -Me sonrió a su manera tan particular. A diferencia de los demás, yo no podía desperdiciar una oportunidad para estar con mis hermanos en la escuela, así que sólo asentí. Osomatsu dio un grito de alegría y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello, haciéndome sonreír. Aquel gesto, desde que comenzó a tomarlo en secundaria, fue sólo para mí, y me aferré a él como si fuera sólo mío. Cuando lo hacía a alguien más, tendía a ignorarle por una semana completa.

Osomatsu había entendido mis enojos muchas veces, y terminó haciéndolo para molestarme. Pero igual le ignoraba. Sabía que el luchaba con todas su fuerzas para llamar mi atención en la semana que le aplicaba la ley del hielo.

Seguimos andando por el camino hasta llegar a casa. Karamatsu se despidió de su amigo y por fin terminó uniéndose a nosotros. Idiota, pensé. Me solté de Osomatsu, quien aún me tenía abrazado y entré a casa antes que todos. Dejé mis zapatos en la entrada, y las piernas de mi madre aparecieron delante de mi. Levanté la vista y tenía una caja de cartón en sus manos.

-Niños, esta reunión es de suma importancia. Así que entren al salón. -Nos dijo y entró junto con la caja. Volteamos a vernos unos a otros y subí al piso sin más. Entramos juntos al salón y nos ordenó a sentarnos al rededor de ella. -Bien, he pensado que están por entrar a una etapa en donde deben de definirse completamente, ustedes realmente son iguales, y ya que soy la única que puede diferenciarlos sin problemas, he decidido que todos ustedes deben de verse un poco diferentes unos de otros.

-¿Nos cortaremos el cabello diferente? -Choromatsu fue quien habló. -Porque realmente me gusta este corte.

-Y a mí. -Dijimos los demás, y comenzamos a reír.

-Ustedes no tienen remedio. -Dijo mamá con una sonrisa. -He ido al super mercado y he comprado algunas cosas para ustedes. Ahora, díganme su color favorito.

-Cualquier cosa que hayas comprado, ¡yo quiero lo que sea de color rojo! -Gritó Osomatsu, siempre hablando antes que los demás, aunque no es algo que realmente me moleste.

-Azul.

-Verde.

-¡Rosa! -Todos voltearon a ver a Totty con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡Amarillo, amarillo!

-Violeta. -Dije por fin, viendo como mamá sacaba las cosas de la caja.

-Sabía que los conocía bien. -Sonrió y tomó una banda deportiva y una sudadera de color rojo y la tiró hacia Osomatsu. -Son tuyos de ahora en adelante. -Tomó los de color azul a Karamatsu, los de verde a Choromatsu. Jyushimatsu, Todomatsu y yo nos lanzamos hacia la caja y vimos en su interior. Tomamos la de nuestro respectivo color y las admiramos por unos segundos. -Sé que las sudaderas no pueden usarlas en la escuela por los uniformes, pero las bandas deportivas les ayudarán con eso. -Sonrió mamá complacida por su idea. -Y para terminar. -Caminó hasta su bolso y sacó seis cajas pequeñas. -El dinero de su padre y yo tuvimos la idea de que por fin pudieran tener algo propio. -Dividió las cajas a cada uno de nosotros, miré lo que tenía pintado en su cubierta. Era un teléfono celular. Todomatsu comenzó a gritar de alegría y corrió a abrazar a mamá.

-¡Estaba a punto de pedirte uno! -Besó a mamá en la mejilla. -Ahora puedo tener a mis amigas agregadas. -Se notaba que estaba realmente feliz. Me alegré por él.

-Gracias, mamá. -Dije, pero mi voz se ahogó entre los agradecimientos de mis demás hermanos. Igual eso no me importó mucho. Abrí la caja, dejando ver un teléfono con protector morado. Lo miré unos segundos y sonreí. Quizás podría estar más conectado con Futaba y Kaoru.

-¡Nii san, nii san! -Jyushimatsu se puso frente a mi. -¡Dame tu número!

-Ah, ¿no debemos cargarlos antes?

-Ya lo he hecho, Ichimatsu. -Me sonrió mamá, y le respondí con una sonrisa. Busqué en la caja el número y lo pasé a Jyushimatsu. El se levantó y fue con los demás.

Miré a todos gritando de alegría y volví a ver mi teléfono. Tomé la banda deportiva y la puse en mi muñeca. La admiré unos segundos y seguido vi la sudadera de mi color favorito. Esta vez, por alguna razón del mundo, no me sentía un sextillizo. Podía sentirme como si no fuera uno más del montón. Era gracioso, me sentía mejor a causa de un color.

 _ **Narrado por: Todomatsu.**_

El asunto sonaba realmente estúpido, pero me emocionaba realmente el tener como comunicarme con mis amigas y amigos. En el transcurso de la semana todos habían compartido sus e-mails unos con otros, pero yo no había podido hacerlo a causa de no tener un móvil. Tomé todas mis nuevas adquisiciones y subí los escalones casi corriendo.

Saqué de mi mochila una pequeña libreta rosa en donde, al final de todas las hojas, anoté los teléfonos y e-mails de mis amigos, con la excusa que "se había descompuesto y no podría agregarlos en ese momento". Pero ya no necesitaría de esa absurda mentira para excusarme, y podría realmente entrar en el grupo al que estaba seguro que pertenecía.

Agregué cada uno de los números, incluido aquel número del chico extraño que siempre la pasaba con una sola chica. Atsushi, se llama, era realmente raro, pero me caía bien. Mandé un mensaje a la chica más linda de todas.

"¡Buenas noches! Habla Todomatsu, linda~". Di enviar y esperé hasta que contestara.

"¡No puedo creerlo, Todomatsu!" -Sonreí con el mensaje, podía ver la linda sonrisa de aquella chica en mi mente. "No pensaba que tendría un mensaje tuyo esta noche, es bueno saber que tienes tu teléfono ahora".

"Lo sé, ya extrañaba mandar mensajes como estos". Mentira, nunca en mi vida había tenido un teléfono, a demás de robar en veces el de mamá, pero nadie sospechaba nada, así que no había problema; siempre había sido bueno mintiendo, incluso mejor que Karamatsu. "Bueno, tengo que ir a darme un baño. Hablamos más tarde".

"Claro, Todomatsu. Nos vemos mañana ;)".

Mi emoción apenas cabía en mi pecho. Me dejé caer en el sofá que teníamos en la habitación y sonreí abrazando el teléfono contra mi pecho.

-Alguien está realmente feliz por su nuevo regalo. -Choromatsu entró en la habitación y me sonrió.

-Todos mis amigos tienen teléfonos. -Solté y me levanté sobre mis codos. -Yo quería tener uno como ellos, y ahora lo tengo.

-Me alegro. -Choromatsu podía ser un poco raro, pero era una buena persona.

Los demás fueron llegando poco a poco a la habitación y cada uno fue quitándose el uniforme escolar para lavarlo, a demás de ponernos ropa que fuera más cómoda.

-Oigan, todos. -Karamatsu nos habló mientras se quitaba la camisa y se ponía otra de color blanco. -He decido que entraré al club de teatro. -Sonrió y apoyó sus brazos en sus caderas. -Quizás sea demasiado repentino, pero dejaré de regresar con ustedes a la salida de la escuela. -Hubo un pequeño silencio en la habitación.

-¿Por qué no nos habías dicho antes? -Osomatsu le habló. Lo miré y ni siquiera había desviado la mirada del armario. Se notaba un poco disgustado.

-Bueno, las inscripciones fueron hoy, así que decidí entrar. -El se notaba bastante feliz. -Mis amigos y yo hemos decido que sería buena idea participar en las actividades culturales de la escuela.

-Vaya. -Choromatsu habló esta vez. -Bueno... -Sonrió. -No nos queda más que desearte buena suerte.

-Gracias, hermano. -Miré de reojo a Ichimatsu. Esperaba que dijera algo pero sólo siguió cambiándose. -No se preocupen. Daré lo mejor de mí.

-¡Yo entraré al club de béisbol! -Gritó Jyushimatsu completamente feliz. Y al igual que a Karamatsu, Choromatsu le deseó que diera lo mejor. Sonreí un tanto despreocupado.

-También les deseo lo mejor. -Les dije y Jyushimatsu corrió a abrazarme y a agradecerme por mis palabras.

-Quizás sea buena idea que entre a algún club o algo. -Dijo Choromatsu. -Podría darme prestigio o algo para mi futuro.

-Entonces, Ichimatsu, Todomatsu y yo... -Soltó con furia Osomatsu, se notaba irritado. -...regresaremos juntos todos los días, ¿no? -Volteó a verme con una sonrisa. No sabía que decir, pero en realidad no tenía intenciones de entrar a algún club, así que sólo asentí. Ichimatsu asintió al igual que yo.

-Sólo los presionas para que no tengan que unirse a algo y tengas que regresar solo.

-¿Eh? -Choromatsu tenía que tocar el clavo débil de Osomatsu. -No me interesa si ellos quieren unirse a un grupo escolar estúpido. -Soltó sin más. Me limité a verlos.

-Claro. -Dijo Choromatsu. -Déjalos madurar, Osomatsu-nii san. Tú también tendrás que hacerlo algún día.

-Osomat...

-¿Es que no escuchaste lo que dije? -Interrumpió Osomatsu a Ichimatsu.

-Chicos, no es hora para discutir. -Karamatsu despeinó el perfecto cabello de Choromatsu, y miró hacia Osomatsu con una sonrisa. -No te preocupes, nii san, a demás, no es bueno dormir con un ambiente tan tenso.

 _ **Narrado por: Osomatsu.**_

La mañana siguiente no dejaba de patear piedras conforme daba los pasos en el patio de la escuela. Era la hora del almuerzo y los dos chicos, con los que normalmente me juntaba y yo habíamos salido a caminar un rato por ahí. Los dos primeros días de esa semana había tomado mis almuerzos junto con Todomatsu e Ichimatsu, pero el menor de los dos había tomado la decisión de comenzar a almorzar con un montón de chicas del salón, e Ichimatsu quiso simplemente comenzar a almorzar con aquella chica guapa, la enana de aspecto sombrío y el chico homosexual. No es que realmente fueran así, o bueno, la chica guapa si era realmente guapa, pero los otros dos eran desconocidos para mi, y me daba muy igual como fueran ellos en realidad.

-¡Osomatsu! -Taichi me sacó de mis pensamientos y me pasó una lata de refresco. -Despierta, hombre. -Me sonrió y pagó por otra lata en la máquina. -El día de hoy estás más distraído que de costumbre.

-¿Distraído yo? -Le sonreí divertido. -Soy la persona más atenta en el planeta tierra.

-Conozco ocho horas al día que normalmente pasas en tu mundo imaginario de bragas y tetas. -Yato sonrió y se recargó en una de las paredes de la escuela. -Y se llaman horas de clase.

-Bueno, bueno. -Admití y me encogí de hombros. -Hay horas en las que uno simplemente tiene que descansar.

-¡No tienes remedio! -Rió Taichi y sacó una caja de cigarrillos del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Si te descubren, terminarán corriéndote de la escuela. -Yato podía ser realmente nervioso a veces. -Guarda eso. Nos meterás en problemas a todos nosotros.

-Bah, no sean tan llorones. -Sonrió divertido y lo encendió con dos jaladas. Sonrió y lo tomó entre sus dedos. Se había puesto entre la máquina y la pared para evitar que le descubrieran, pero el olor era más que obvio. -Osomatsu, inténtalo. -Extendió el cigarro hacia mí, me limité a abrir la lata de coca y a darle un trago, ignorándolo.

-Oye, oye. No lo metas en esto.

-Vamos, yo sé que estás estresado. -Me sonrió. -Seguramente por ser confundido cada minuto del día con cualquiera de tus hermanos. -Le miré molesto.

-No te metas con ellos, Taichi.

-Sólo bromeaba. Anda. -Le dio otra jalada y volvió a extenderlo hacia mi. -Te tranquiliza más de lo que crees. -Lo miré con cierto repudio, pero qué más daba. Una vez no le hacía daño a nadie. Lo tomé entre mis dedos, pensando que haría el ridículo de comenzar a toser como un idiota, y lo hice una vez, expulsando el humo con un poco de dificultad, pero sin hacer el escándalo que todos decían que pasaba la primera vez. -¿ves? ¡No pasa nada, Yato!

-¡Cerdo asqueroso! -Gritó una chica desde una de las ventanas del tercer piso del edificio, era alguien que reconocía con mucha facilidad. Era la amiga guapa de Ichimatsu. -¡Sabía que estarías fumando aquí detrás!

-¿Futaba? -Taichi sonrió y extendió su mano en forma de saludo. -¡Pensaba que estarías con tus amigos frikis!

-¿A quién llamas friki, pedazo de mierda? -Gritó la enana sombría asomándose por otra ventana, y Taichi soltó la carcajada. El homosexual y mi hermano se asomaron por otra. Ichimatsu volteó a verme y me miró extrañado. Mierda, miré mi mano y luego voltee a verlo a él. El cigarro aún seguía entre mis dedos.

-¡No es lo que crees! -Le grité y le tiré el cigarro a Taichi, quien lo recogió del suelo. -¡Es de él! -Ichimatsu sólo me miró, pareció que alguien llamó a los cuatro desde dentro del salón, porque todos regresaron la mirada y asintieron.

-¡Nos vemos luego, Taichi! -Gritó Futaba y todos entraron al aula, cerrando las ventanas, no sin antes de que Ichimatsu me lanzara una última mirada, con una sonrisa diabólica. Él tenía esa característica que ninguno de los demás sextillizos tenían. Sus miradas podían ser realmente penetrantes cuando quería, y en ocasiones mostraba un aura de maldad aún más grande que la que desprendía Todomatsu.

-Ahora tendrás una linda plática sobre el tabaco con tu hermano menor, Osomatsu.

-Cállate, Yato.

El timbre sonó y Taichi dejó caer el cigarro al suelo, aplastándolo con la suela para luego empujarlo para debajo de la máquina de refrescos, y caminamos hacia las aulas. Taichi fue el primer chico con el que hablé. Era de una apariencia bastante simple, aunque tenía lunares por todos lados, y tendía ser bastante despreocupado. Yato era el responsable de los tres, pero podía llegar a ser más pervertido que un viejo virgen de cincuenta años.

Intenté visualizar en el pasillo de los primeros grados a mi hermano menor, pero su salón era el que más lejano se encontraba de los demás y me era mucho más difícil poder verlo de lejos, pero logré ver su melena despeinada; empujé a algunos para pasar y corrí hacia donde él estaba.

-¡Ichimatsu! -Le grité y antes de que entrara al aula se detuvo. Futaba, su amiga, me miró como si la situación le divirtiera, y entró al salón. -Verás... -Dije despegando la mirada de ella.

-Déjalo así. -Dijo. -Si no quieres que le diga a los demás que fumas, no lo haré. -Esta vez susurró. -No te preocupes.

-No, no. -Lo tomé de la manga y lo arrastré un poco lejos de los demás. -No fumo. Sólo... Lo probé.

-Olvídalo, Osomatsu.

-Ichimatsu y hermano. -Habló un profesor y entró al aula, supongo que no sabía quién era quién, pero tenía idea de que el nombre de uno era el de Ichimatsu.

-Tengo clase, y tú también. -Me miró por última vez y me sonrió. -Sé que no fumas. -Lo miré anonadado. -Si lo hicieras, el aliento lo tendrías aún más asqueroso. -Rió divertido y corrió dentro del aula. A pesar de ser una broma de pésimo gusto, me alegra que la situación haya sido con Ichimatsu.

Corrí de regreso al aula y entré a clases.

Narrado por: Ichimatsu.

Las clases habían pasado de lo más normal. El timbre sonó y guardé mi libro de biología. Pasé un lápiz por detrás de mi oreja y acomodé la mochila en mi hombro. Futaba, corrió hacia mi, tomando la mano de Hara, ella sólo refunfuñaba. No había día en dónde no la viera de mal humor.

-Matsuno. -Me llamó Futaba. Kaoru llegaba detrás de ella. -¿Quieres ir a una fiesta esta tarde con nosotras? También he invitado a Kaoru.

-Bueno, hubiera dicho que no si no fuera fin de semana. -Soltó él con una sonrisa.

-Kaoru, siempre tan aplicado. -Sonrió Futaba. Hoy venía bastante guapa, más que otros días. Quizás había usado algo de maquillaje, aunque no se le notaba. -¿Qué dices?

-Creo que sería una mala idea no regresar con mis hermanos, ayer el mayor se puso tenso cuando otros de mis hermanos dijeron que no lo harían más.

-¡Matsuno! -Infló sus mejillas y soltó a Hara para ir hasta mi, y aplastar las mías con sus manos. Quise retroceder, era demasiado contacto físico para mi. Ella sonrió de una manera atrevida. -¿Tendré que ir a recogerte a casa como una novia?

-Ah... -La miré avergonzado y negué. -Claro que no, no hagas algo así. -Miré a Hara, quien me miraba victoriosa. Al parecer se burlaba de mi dentro de sí. -Déjame hablarlo con mi hermano mayor y te diré.

-¡Bien! -Sonrió y tomó a Hara con ella para salir del aula. -Iremos a cambiarnos, ¡nos vemos enfrente, chicos!

Kaoru y yo volteamos a vernos y nos dimos una sonrisa, que bien pudo haber llegado a ser un suspiro. Salí con él y me despedí, ya que el iría a recoger algunas cosas en el aula de maestros, y nos veríamos después. Corrí por el pasillo y asomé mi cabeza al salón de Osomatsu, pero ya no estaba. "Quizás están en el patio". Bajé los escalones al primer piso y los busqué al frente de la escuela, pero no estaban. Saqué mi teléfono y teclee el número de Choromatsu y esperé.

-¿Sí?

-Choromatsu. -Guardé mi mano en mi bolsillo del pantalón. -¿Dónde están?

-Osomatsu quiso venir a ver la primera práctica de béisbol de Jyushimatsu. - "¿Con quién hablas?" Escuché la voz de Todomatsu. -Es Ichimatsu. ¿Dónde estás? Nos iremos más tarde, Osomatsu no deja de ser un niño. Al parecer no puede separarse de sus hermanitos. -Escuché el grito del mayor.

-Choromatsu, iré a otro lado con unos amigos. ¿Está bien? -Futaba y Hara salieron del edificio. -Me iré con ellos.

-Está bien, ten cuidado. Yo me las arreglaré para decirle a Osomatsu. -"¿Decirme qué?".

-Sí. -Colgué antes de que Osomatsu tomara el teléfono para gritarme. Miré a Futaba quien había cambiado su uniforme por un pantalón y una blusa de tirantes demasiado delgados. -Yo... No tengo ropa para una fiesta. -Le dije. -Iré a cambiarme a casa y luego los alcanzaré.

-Oh, ¿no podrá prestarte algo el hermano de Hara? -Futaba volteó a ver a la chica.

-No, dudo que sean de la misma talla.

-¿Eh? Pero si tiene casi la misma complexión de Matsuno. -Kaoru llegó por detrás de ellas y comenzamos a caminar. -Anda, prometo que te lo recompensaré. -Hara la miró molesta, pero terminó aceptando. La verdad era que no tenía mucha ropa para salir, hubiera terminado rechazando la invitación de Futaba al ver mi armario de ropa. O bueno, mi sección.

Seguimos andando por algunas calles de al rededor de la escuela. Llegamos a unos departamentos pequeños. Hara hablaba siempre muy animada con Kaoru, y yo normalmente pasaba mis ratos hablando con Futaba sobre temas triviales. Subimos por los escalones, hasta el tercer piso y caminamos hasta uno de los apartamentos. Hara nos hizo aún lado a Futaba y a mí, y abrió la puerta con una llave.

-¿Tus padres trabajan por las tardes? -Preguntó Kaoru a Hara, quien negó.

-Mis padres viven en un pueblo lejos de aquí. Mi hermano y yo venimos a vivir al departamento en época de clases. -Dijo mientras nos dejaba pasar a todos.

-¿Y tu hermano?

-Pasa las tardes con su novia. -Dijo y caminó hasta una de las habitaciones, indicándonos que la siguiéramos. Entramos y la habitación estaba realmente ordenada. Futaba emocionada abrió el closet y comenzó a buscar entre las ropas del desconocido hermano.

-¿No te sientes muy sola aquí? -Me atreví a preguntar. Hara me miró de reojo, desde el lado de Futaba, y regresó su mirada hacia el closet junto con ella. Suponía que no me contestaría.

-En ocasiones. -Me contestó, sorprendiéndome no sólo a mi, sino a Futaba y a Kaoru.

-Vaya, ¡alguien ha avanzado en su zona de oscuridad! -Futaba abrazó a Hara, aquello me recordó un poco a Osomatsu cuando celebraba el que hablara con otras personas. -Deberías de besarlo para romper esa pared. -Hice un gesto que ni yo puedo explicar, Kaoru soltó fuertes carcajadas y Hara sólo se enrojeció para empujar lejos a Futaba.

-¡Nunca besaría a una basura como él! -Tomó una camisa de color negro y me la tiró a la cara, evitando que la viera. -Sería lo más asqueroso y repugnante del mundo.

-¡No seas tan mala con él! -Futaba sólo se rió. Quité la camiseta lisa de mi rostro y la miré. Era justo de mi talla. -Todos en esta habitación somos una completa basura. -Ella sonrió y caminó hacia mi, dándome unos pantalones también negros. -Matsuno, ¿sabes usar lentes?

-Ah, sí... ¿por qué? -Ella lanzó una camisa roja y unos pantalones negros hacia Kaoru.

-Es necesario que si van, nadie los reconozca después. -Nos sonrió y caminó hasta su mochila, sacando unos anteojos y una gorra negra. Acomodó mi rostro a su antojo, quise alejarme un poco, pero la cama me lo impidió y terminé sentándome. -Tranquilo,... -Sonrió y no hice más que evitar su mirada, viendo hacia otro lado. -A veces a esos lugares va gente problemática. -Acomodó los anteojos, y mi cabello. -Lo mejor será que no nos descubran.


	4. Si serás idiota I

Buenas~ Es lindo saber que hay personas que leen el fic :') Pensé que no lograría llegar a más de dos, sinceramente. Respondiendo a algunas cosas,... Sí, Ichi es mi favorito, junto con Osomatsu. Pero no sé si te refieras por el hecho de que he narrado más con Ichi que con los demás xD Habrá capítulos en donde no narre absolutamente nada, otros en donde narrará un poco. Y así será con todos los ninis, así que... No te preocupes si crees que la historia se enfocará sólo a él. Nom nom nom, my little... lectora? xD La enfocaré a todos y así...

En fin, no me di cuenta si lo llamé Totty, a veces lo escribo y si me doy cuenta lo corrijo, igual si lo hago, sorry. Es algo que escribo así de manera inconsciente.

En fin, terminemos con los vagos argumentos, y continuemos con la historia~

Capítulo III

 **Si serás idiota...**

 **Narrado por: Karamatsu**

Había pasado una prueba completamente difícil para poder entrar al club de teatro este año; no era ni siquiera una opción el tener que dejarlo sólo porque mi único hermano mayor tuviera un complejo de niñera con los sextillizos. Asomé mi rostro por la ventana, esperando que mis compañeros terminaran de guardar sus utensilios. Dejé que el viento que entraba por la ventana revolviera mi cabello, cerré mis ojos, relajándome unos segundos, casi quedándome dormido.

-Karamatsu. -Tagiru me habló y removió mi hombro. -Despierta. -Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados. -Vamos, la clase de teatro comenzará en cinco minutos. -Me levanté con pesadez, para ser sinceros, me sentía algo cansado, pero teatro era algo que realmente llamaba mi atención, en secundaria sólo había podido estar el último año.

-Muero de sueño. -Estiré mis brazos y tomé mi mochila para colgarla en mi hombro. -Espero que la clase de hoy termine rápido, una presentación ligera y que sea todo...

-Vaya, ¿tan rápido te desanimas?

-No, no es eso. -Salimos al pasillo y continuamos nuestro paso hacia el auditorio de la escuela. -Algunos de mis hermanos son realmente ruidosos en las noches, eso es todo, no he podido dormir de lo mejor. -Me encogí de hombros mientras caminábamos.

-¿No es agobiante tener que ser seis iguales?

Sonreí divertido. -Es más agobiante responder esa pregunta una y otra vez.

Los dos reímos. Realmente nos habíamos vuelto bastante cercanos en la última semana que llevábamos de clases, teníamos los mismos gustos por la música, incluso los mismos poetas favoritos. Tagiru era un chico bastante fresco, siempre dejándose llevar por las palabras y conmovendose muy facilmente con libros o películas dramáticas, y en cierta forma aquello me agradaba.

También tenía un constante gusto por mirar a las chicas y conocerlas a fondo si a este realmente le gustaban, lo que era bastante normal. Tendía a ser demasiado enamoradizo y un poco loco por lograr captar su atención, y para qué hacernos tontos, él me había metido en ese absurdo mundo del amor. Dos chicas corrieron a nuestro lado, una de cabello oscuro que llegaba hasta su cintura y otra de cabello corto y anaranjado, muy guapa por cierto.

-Oigan, tengan más cuidado. -Tagiru se miró un poco molesto y las miró con cierta irritación Extraño a pesar de que siempre que veía chicas lindas tendía a hacer comentarios halagadores.

-Sí, sí. -La chica del cabello corto me pareció un poco familiar, pero no tanto como para pensar que habíamos hablado alguna vez. Tagiru se miró molesto, la chica del cabello oscuro volteó a vernos, o más bien a verme, sólo lo hizo por unos segundos pero terminó por sacarme la lengua y siguió su camino junto con su amiga.

-¿Las conoces? -Le pregunté. La chica del cabello oscuro me parecía curiosa.

-No, y ni quiero hacerlo. -Se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino. -Las dos estuvieron en mi misma escuela secundaria, la del cabello corto era bastante problemática, siempre metiendo a sus amigos en problemas, es una arpía total. -Se encogió de hombros. -Y la del cabello oscuro, bueno, es su amiga. Recuerda el dicho que siempre menciona la maestra de pintura...

-Dime con quién andas y te diré quién eres.

-¡Así es, Kara! -Me sonrió y levantó su pulgar.

Entramos por las puertas del auditorio y habían estudiantes formando un gran circulo en medio del escenario. Todos alzaron sus manos y sonrieron en forma de saludo y nosotros hicimos lo mismo, subimos los escalones y nos incluimos al grupo.

-Creo que somos todos. -La maestra, una mujer atractiva con un aire delicado nos sonrió. -Me alegra poder estar con el nuevo grupo de teatro de este año, normalmente siempre empezamos presentándonos unos a otros, diciendo nuestras fortalezas. Pero esta vez tengo un ejercicio diferente para ustedes. -La miramos con atención, su voz era bastante suave. -En este fin de semana quiero que ustedes interpreten a cada hora del día un papel, no pueden soltarse de él, sólo claro en casos de emergencia. -Nos sonrió, y caminó hacia detrás de ella para sacar una carpeta. -Bien... -La abrió y ojeó unos segundos. -Hikari, tu serás una princesa caprichosa. -Una chica con cabello corto y castaño asintió. -Takeru, tu serás... Un adicto a la cocaína que está completamente enamorado de su madre. -No pudimos aguantar las carcajadas y el chico rubio no hacía más que intentar contenerlas y asentir con mucha vergüenza. -Tagiru, serás un granjero con complejo de ejecutivo.

-Suerte. -Le sonreí.

-Karamatsu, tú serás un amante de la naturaleza; me gustaría que la apreciaras con mucho detalle. -Asentí y acepté el papel y la maestra siguió dando los papeles a los demás. Quizás sería bueno estudiar un poco un diccionario para poder ampliar mi lenguaje y dar una mejor observación de lo que me rodeara. La maestra terminó con su lista y comenzó a darnos indicaciones de un nuevo ejercicio.

Nos posicionamos unos frente a otros, mientras esperábamos indicaciones de la maestra.

-Somos edificios, así que siéntanse como edificios. -Mencionó. Respiré profundo y cerré mis ojos, la chica de cabello oscuro sacándome la lengua regresó a mi mente y sonreí. -Tenemos grandes ventanas... -Abrí mis brazos de manera que formaran un espacio triangular.

-Hey, Tagiru. -Le hablé y abrió sus ojos.

-¿Eh?

-La chica del cabello oscuro... -Le susurré. -¿Cómo se llama?

-Ventanas grandes, chicos, ¡piensen un poco más!

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo? ¿No escuchaste lo que te dije?

-Bueno sí, pero es linda. Quizás no sea tan parecida a su amiga.

-¡Ahora tenemos grandes entradas, chicos, puertas amplias! -Abrí mis piernas, quedándome sentando en el aire.

-Tsk, se llama Hara. -Tagiru abrió sus brazos, extendiéndolos hacia los lados.

-Dime lo que sabes de ella.

-Matsuno, ella no es una buena opción para admirar. Hay muchos peces con tetas caminando por los pasillos, y te fijas en alguien que sólo te miró por segundos...

-Bueno, bueno, sólo llamó mi atención. Prometo no dirigirle la palabra a menos que la situación lo requiera.

-Sólo si la situación no incluye la palabra ligar.

-Acepto. -Le sonreí.

-Joder, si te metes en problemas, no vayas a incluirme a mi. -Puso mala cara.

-¡Piensen ahora que somos edificios pequeños! -La maestra pasó por detrás de nosotros y esperamos a que avanzara para seguir platicando.

-¡Cuenta, cuenta!

-Se llama Hara, dicen que no habla con muchas personas y que es bastante reservada. -Me encogí y abracé mis rodillas, Tagiru sólo se encogió y agachó su cabeza. -Le gusta el color rojo y sus bragas siempre son negras.

-¿Cómo diablos sabes eso?

-Se las vi el año pasado. -Sonrió divertido. -Tres veces, una de esas veces tenía una de encaje.

-Glorioso.

-¡Exacto! Es buena en ortografía, pero dicen que nunca ha tenido una pareja, siempre está con esa amiga suya. Ahora se junta con dos idiotas que cayeron en su trampa de su amiga, probablemente terminen matándose si no se dan cuenta a tiempo.

-¿Eh? ¿Y tú como sabes eso?

-Bueno, mi hermano se juntó un rato con Hara y la otra chica.

-¡Respiren, dejen que su cuerpo suelte la energía, chicos! -Nos levantamos y estiramos un poco nuestro cuerpo.

-Y las cosas terminaron muy mal.

 **Narrador:** _ **Jyushimatsu**_

Tres más. No habían puesto a dar vueltas por todo el campo de béisbol. Sólo eran tres vueltas más de las veinte. El sudor corría por toda mi frente y espalda, el calor al menos no era algo de lo cual preocuparse. Esa tarde era mi primera práctica, y el entrenador quería que adquiriéramos la mejor resistencia física que pudiéramos, sin embargo, constantemente practicaba béisbol fuera de casa desde que había salido de secundaria. No sería algo de lo que yo me separara tan fácilmente.

Pasé mi mano por mi rostro y retiré el sudor que tenía acumulado, quería que el entrenador viera que era uno de los mejores beisbolistas de las preparatorias de Japón, así que corrí lo más rápido que pude, y de alguna manera lo estaba logrando, porque a todos los demás los había dejado atrás y les faltaban cinco vueltas al estadio.

Pero a pesar de que mis entrenadores veían mi esfuerzo sobrehumano, no eran quienes en realidad me importaban, eran mis hermanos que habían decido venir a verme en mi primer entrenamiento. ¡Realmente estaba feliz por eso!, aunque Karamatsu e Ichimatsu no estaban ahí, no podía desanimarme, después de todo Osomatsu, Choromatsu y Todomatsu se encontraban apoyándome desde las gradas. Y no sólo ellos, después de la primera semana, mi maestro preferido, el profesor Konoe también había aparecido al otro extremo de las gradas para apoyarme.

Quizás suene ridículo, pero ya había adquirido un cierto cariño por ese profesor. Si tenía alguna duda el respondía sin molestarse y siempre se ofrecía para darme tutorías extras a mi y a mi hermano Karamatsu, claro que era imposible porque los dos teníamos clubes saliendo de las clases, pero realmente era una persona extraordinaria. Sabía sobre cualquier tema que se le preguntara, y siempre dedicaba una sonrisa que enganchaba a las chicas del salón, aunque estaba un poco grande para ellas, ¡JA!

-¡Jyushimatsu! -Alguien gritó mi nombre, el entrenador me llamó desde las bancas y corrí hacia donde estaba él, tomando aire al llegar. -Has dado dos vueltas más de lo debido. -Me sonrió, y ajustó su gorra. -Creo que te has quedado absorto en tus pensamientos, descansa.

-¡Sí! -Sonreí y me dirigí hacia la hielera para tomar un poco de agua. Alguien bajó desde las gradas y miré animado al profesor que me miraba con una sonrisa, había quitado su saco de vestir y lo había amarrado a su cadera. -Hola, Konoe-sensei.

-Jyushimatsu, se nota que realmente te gusta el deporte. -Atrapó sus dedos entre la reja que nos dividía. -Verás, la próxima semana habrá en los grupos superiores una prueba de resistencia para los exámenes médicos, me gustaría que nos ayudaras como ejemplo para ellos. Realmente dispones de una resistencia increíble. Por supuesto nosotros te daríamos algo a cambio.

-¡Suena bien! -Sonreí y terminé mi bebida. -Está bien, ayudaré con mucho gusto.

-Increíble, espero poder hablar contigo después, Jyushimatsu. -Me sonrió y se retiró de nuevo a las bancas.

La práctica terminó una hora después y salí con mis hermanos, algunos de los chicos con los que pasaba el día se despidieron de mi con mucho gusto y seguí mi camino junto con mis demás hermanos. Di un enorme abrazo a Osomatsu y el me levantó emocionado en el aire.

-¡Eres el mejor, Jyushimatsu! -Osomatsu me atrapó y deslizó uno de sus dedos por debajo de su nariz, a veces el ni se daba cuenta de cuán característica era esa acción de él, me daba a idea de que eso reflejaba su completa personalidad.

-Gracias, Osomatsu-niisan. -Le sonreí y restregué mi mejilla contra la suya. -Tu eres el mejor hermano mayor, ¡Osomatsu-niisan!

-¡Gracias, gracias! -Sonrió divertido y miró hacia Choromatsu. -¿Veeees? No necesitamos de esos inútiles de Karamatsu e Ichimatsu para ser felices como hermanos.

-Eres un completo patán. -Le contestó Choromatsu.

 **Narrador:** _ **Choromatsu**_

La tarde había pasado de manera tranquila. Osomatsu no había parado en toda la tarde de quejarse de lo demasiado que Ichimatsu se tardaba en la salida con sus amigos, y casi golpea a Karamatsu por haberse tardado más de lo necesario al salir de su club de teatro. En cambio yo, sólo me había sentado en la mesa para terminar con mis deberes, junto con Todomatsu, quien tenía un poco de problemas con las matemáticas.

El ambiente comenzaba a ponerse poco a poco fresco a causa del otoño que se vendría pronto, Osomatsu había dejado su tarea para otro día del fin de semana y Karamatsu había actuado extraño, demasiado romántico y poco... Demasiado poético, aunque ni uno de nosotros le tomó importancia. Aunque comenzaba a hablar con las flores de mamá y eso hacía que lo repudiáramos con la mirada.

-Choromatsu-niisan,... -Todomatsu alzó la vista de su cuaderno y apoyó su cabeza en su mejilla. -Sabes, conozco chicas super monas en la escuela, pero hay unos chicos que sólo me hablan para poder acercarse a ellas, es tan estresante.

-Entonces ignóralos, si piensas que sus intenciones son esas, entonces no dejes que ellos sean tus amigos.

-Hm,... ¿crees que el tener solamente amigas mujeres sea correcto? -Alcé la mirada de mi libro y lo miré confundido.

-Todomatsu, creo que tienes derecho a juntarte con quien tú quieras. -Le sonreí despreocupado. -Sin importar lo que los demás te digan, después de todo lo que importa es tu felicidad.

-Si... -Sonrió y se recostó sobre sus cuadernos. -Sólo hay un chico que me cae bien, se llama Atsushi, no trata de ser amigo mio, sin embargo me agrada pasar ratos con él. Hablar con él es entretenido, no menciona a ni una de mis amigas ni tampoco le interesa mi vida privada, es una buena persona, aunque nunca deja de hablar con esa chica. -Lo miré unos segundos y solté una leve risa.

-Me alegra que tengas buenos amigos, Todomatsu. -Le sonreí y el sonrió igual. Seguimos con nuestros deberes y terminamos justo antes de que la cena estuviera lista. La noche pasó como todas, a excepción del comportamiento meloso de Karamatsu. Salimos a darnos un baño todos juntos y regresamos para sólo tirarnos a ver un poco de televisión.

El programa iba sobre caídas graciosas, a decir verdad no tenía mucha gracia, pero Todomatsu, Jyushimatsu y Osomatsu estaban realmente vicios por el programa. Daiki, mi compañero de salón, me había prestado una revista sobre una banda que me había contado, era de un grupo de chicas que cantaban realmente bien, incluso podría decir que me había obsesionado con ellas. Eran bonitas, bailaban bien y tenían buena música.

-¿Qué lees? -Karamatsu se me acercó y se sentó aun lado de mi. -Parece interesante.

-Una revista sobre una banda llamada Sistar, un compañero de la escuela me la ha enseñado. -Tomé la revista y se la dí. -Tienen buena música, y mira a esta chica. -Apunté hacia la chica de cabello corto negro. -Es realmente bonita, Diaiki me ha dicho que me invitaría a un concierto de ellas el próximo mes, ¿¡Puedes creerlo!? Ya quiero que llegue ese día.

-Woh, la morena de cabello largo está linda. -Sonrió. -Como una flor en plena primavera, ocultando todo aquello que la oprimía en su duro trabajar, y aún así siguiendo su camino para convertirse en una estrella.

-¿Eh? -Le miré confundido; su manera de hablar estaba rara desde que llegó de la escuela. -¿Estás seguro que no te dieron cloro en vez de agua en el club de teatro?

-Se supone que debo interpretar a un personaje. -Me sonrió, se hará cada fin de semana para mejorar nuestra interpretación de papeles en las obras.

-Eso explica tus diálogos extraños.

Pasaron horas después de seguir hablando sobre la banda con Karamatsu, aunque terminó aburriéndose de igual manera sobre lo que le decía. Pero no le tomé importancia, de igual forma realmente me tenía enganchado.

 **Narrador:** _ **Ichimatsu.**_

Miré el reloj en mi pantalla del teléfono y marcaban las tres de la mañana. Estaba seguro de que recibiría los regaños de mi madre en la puerta, pero incluso en esos momentos no me importaba mucho. La cabeza me daba vueltas y apenas podía recordar cosas que habían sucedido en la fiesta, ni siquiera recuerdo cuando llegué, ¿qué excusa daría?

En fin, abrí la puerta del porche con torpeza y la patee para que cerrara. Llevaba puesta la ropa que me había prestado Hara, ni siquiera recordaba dónde había dejado mi mochila. Esa era otra razón para mi muerte segura; ya veía las palabras de mi madre "Tendrás que llevarte una bolsa de mandado como mochila". Reí ante mis propios pensamientos y abrí la puerta de casa.

No había tomado alcohol, puesto que no me sentía listo para una bebida así, y tampoco había probado cigarro aunque me ofrecieron miles de personas. Miré por el pasillo principal y quité los zapatos de mis pies, y subí en silencio por el pasillo, caminando hasta las escaleras. Me detuve antes de entrar a mi habitación, "Pensarán que anduve tomando y fumando, me acusarán con mamá". Giré sobre mis pies y me dirigí hasta la sala de la lavandería. Miré el cesto de la ropa sucia y saqué las camisetas y pantalones y los acomodé en el suelo. Quité las que tenía puestas y las cambié por una de las camisetas de mis hermanos, ni siquiera podía distinguir colores en estos momentos.

La cabeza me dolía y el vómito quería salir por mi garganta. Salí al baño e intenté vomitar, apretando un poco mi estómago. Realmente me sentía asqueado. Introduje dos de mis dedos por mi garganta y lo hice hasta que sintiera que mi estómago estaba vacío. Lavé mis dientes y regresé al cuarto de lavandería. Me recosté en el suelo y dormí en cuestión de segundos.

Me sentía de la mierda.

 **Narrador: Choromatsu**

Eran demasiado temprano para levantarse en sábado, pero era mi turno de echar la ropa a lavar y más tarde había quedado con Daiki para ir a comprar los boletos del concierto. Levanté a los demás holgazanes y vi que Ichimatsu no estaba en su lugar. " _Quizás despertó más temprano_ ", pensé. Los demás fueron levantándose de su lugar y quitaron su pijama, algunos ni siquiera se cambiaron de ropa, sólo volvieron a acostarse desnudos.

Recogí la ropa del suelo y me dirigí hacia el cuarto de lavado. Abrí la puerta y me encontré a Ichimatsu en el suelo abrazando un par de pantalones, estaba dormido sobre toda la ropa sucia, haciendo un intento de cobijas con las camisetas sucias de Osomatsu y algo parecido a una almohada con la ropa interior de todos, tenía puesta una de mis camisetas y una falda de mamá. Hice una mueca tratando de contener una risa, y cerré la puerta detrás de mi. Abrí la lavadora y eché la ropa que tenía en brazos.

-Ichimatsu. -Me agaché a su lado y lo removí un poco. Su cabello estaba más despeinado que de costumbre, y desprendía un olor a cigarro y sudor. No sabía si realmente Ichimatsu había estado entre personas que hicieran esa clase de cosas, pero estaba seguro que el cigarro no era lo suyo. Al menos por ahora. -Levanta, Ichimatsu. -Lo removí de nuevo y apenas abrió sus ojos. Me miró completamente dormido y se abrazó de mi.

-Mamá Choromatsu, cuida de mi, por favor... -Solté una carcajada sin más, y negué.

-Ichimatsu, quitate esa ropa y ve a echarte un baño.

-No, no, no... -Se abrazó más fuerte a mi y tuve que levantarme, haciéndolo caer, pero ni eso lo despertó por completo. Suspiré y negué con mi cabeza. Comencé a recoger la ropa del suelo y movía a Ichimatsu de un lado a otro para poder hacerlo. Seguí con la ropa que tenía puesta.

Le quité los pantalones que estaba abrazando y lo eché a la lavadora con la demás ropa. Le quité la falda, dejándolo en ropa interior. Al menos eso era suyo y no de alguien más. O eso quería creer. Lo levanté un poco, sentándolo en el suelo frente a mi y comencé a sacar su camiseta. Ichimatsu abrió sus ojos adormilado y me miró a punto de caer dormido otra vez.

-Choromatsu-niisan... -Me dijo con su voz adormilada. -Mi cabeza duele. Juro que soy un buen niño, no hice nada de lo que mamá no estaría orgullosa. -Se encontraba bastante adormilado. -Choromatsu-niisan, me duele mi espalda, ¿puedes ver si tengo algún animal ahí?

-Claro. -Me levanté quitando por completo la camiseta y dirigí hacia su espalda. La camiseta casi se cae de mis manos al verla. Tenía pequeñas quemaduras por el sitio en su parte superior, pequeños círculos que se veían realmente dolorosos, por alguna razón quería llorar y golpear a alguien, quizás incluso matar a alguien. -Ichimatsu, ¿a dónde fuiste ayer?


	5. Si serás idiota II

Capítulo IV

" _ **Si serás idiota... II**_ "

 **Narrador: Osomatsu**

La mañana estaba siendo completamente perfecta. El cielo estaba cubierto por nubes, quizás una lluvia fresca nos caería pronto, el olor a hot cakes y tocino llegaba hasta la habitación, mis hermanos seguían siendo los mismos holgazanes de siempre. Para mi nada era mejor que eso. A excepción de la tarea que dejaría para el domingo a las once de la noche.

Estaba sólo en ropa interior, me levanté del futón y me dirigí para sacar unos shorts largos y una camiseta roja. Cubrí mis pies con calcetas y salí de la habitación dejando a un Todomatsu y un Jyushimatsu dormidos. Bajé las escaleras y con pequeños brincos me senté en la mesa, Karamatsu ya estaba ahí tomando un poco de té y mamá ya había servido su porción.

-Osomatsu-niisan. -Choromatsu se asomó por la puerta, se veía un poco perturbado. -¿Podrías venir un momento?

-¿Eh? Pero si es hora de desayunar. Te ayudaré con la ropa más tarde si eso quieres.

-No, no... -Choromatsu bajó su vista. -Es importante.

-¿Estás bien, hermano? -Karamatsu dejó su comida aún lado.

-Sí, bueno... vengan. -Choromatsu se fue y miré a Karamatsu con cierta incertidumbre. Los dos nos miramos confundidos y el encogió sus hombros. Nos levantamos y seguimos a Choromatsu.

Llegamos a la puerta de la lavandería y antes de entrar, Choromatsu abrió la puerta y salió.

-Juro que no tuve nada que ver en esto. -Nos miró nervioso. -Tenía puesta ropa sucia, así que para echarla a lavar le quité la camiseta y su espalda estaba así, pero no quiere decirme qué sucedió ni tampoco dónde estuvo anoche.

-¿De qué hablas? -Karamatsu le miró asustado. -¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí...

-Choromatsu, ¿qué sucedió? -Comenzaba a darme mala espina el asunto.

-No deben decirle a mamá, ella se llevará un tremendo susto si se entera. -Nos miró y apretó la manija de la puerta. -Arreglémoslo entre nosotros, no hay que preocuparla.

-Bien, bien. -Karamatsu dio un largo suspiro. -Sólo dinos qué sucede.

Choromatsu dudó antes de abrir la puerta, pero ya había hablado demasiado, entramos a la habitación e Ichimatsu estaba sentado contra la pared mirando hacia otro lado, evitando mirarnos a nosotros. Choromatsu caminó hasta él y le susurró unas palabras, pero este volteó a verlo irritado y le dio un empujón mandándolo al suelo.

-¡Hey, Ichimatsu! -Caminé hasta donde estaba él, Karamatsu hacia Choromatsu, levantándolo. -¿Qué sucede contigo? -Lo vi enojado.

-Te dije que no les dijeras... -Ichimatsu recogió sus piernas y escondió su cabeza entre sus rodillas. Estaba sólo con unos shorts deportivos puestos, seguramente de Jyushimatsu.

-Tenía que hacerlo, Ichimatsu.

-Ellos no podrían arreglar nada, a demás... -Se quedó bloqueando sus palabras y negó soltando un quejido. -Basta, sólo déjenme.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? -Pregunté observando a los dos.

-Mira su espalda. -Choromatsu se miraba nervioso.

-No, déjame en paz, Osomatsu-niisan. -Fui hasta él, tratando de moverlo, pero sólo retrocedió. -¡Déjame en paz, alejate, basta!

-No te dejaré en paz hasta que me enseñes. -Le dije y comencé a picar su estomago hasta que comenzara a reír. Sonreí divertido y se tumbó en el suelo a soltar carcajadas al aire mientras seguía torturándolo con mis dedos.

-¡Ya, ya! ¡Basta, Osomatsu-niisan! -Seguía riendo y aproveché la situación para comenzar a hacerle cosquillas en su espalda baja y volteó un poco su cuerpo. -¡No! -Quitó mis manos a empujones, y volvió a voltearse. -Déjame.

-Ya lo vi. -Se quedó mirándome asustado. La verdad era que no había visto nada, pero podía confundirlo para que pudiera confiar en mi. -Anda, volteate. Quiero ver bien. -Me miró nervioso y se volteó. Había quemaduras por toda la parte superior de su espalda, me quedé mirándolos con una mezcla de rabia, nauseas e ira. Por suerte no se veían graves, pero las quemaduras eran quemaduras, y no se hacían de esa manera sólo por un accidente. -¿Quién te hizo esto? -Me acerqué a tocarlas e Ichimatsu se enderezó por completo y soltó un quejido.

-Ichimatsu... -Karamatsu miró preocupado a Ichimatsu queriendo acercarse a él.

-No... -Le dije y puse una mano entre la distancia de los dos. -¿Quién te lo hizo? -Joder, mi buen humor del día había desaparecido. Lo que tanto había evitado todo este tiempo, desde nuestra niñez hasta la adolescencia, era que se alejaran de mi para que no salieran lastimados. Y sólo unas horas que Ichimatsu decidió apartarse fueron suficientes para derrumbar mi paciencia; la ira recorría mis venas a gran velocidad y tenía que aguantar las ganas de golpear a alguien. Él seguía sin contestarme. -¡Ichimatsu!

-Ah,... n-no lo sé. -Ichimatsu evitó mi mirada, se veía avergonzado. Sé que a Ichimatsu no le gustaba que le gritaran, pero a veces era necesario. -En verdad no sé.

-¿Cómo mierda no vas a saber? -Reí irónicamente.

-Ah... -Me miró, normalmente nunca le gritaba de esta manera, el tendía a ser el más sensible de todos los hermanos, así también el más impredecible, y nos evitábamos el dirigirnos a él con esa clase de tonos en nuestra voz. Ichimatsu limpió una lagrima de su mejilla y negó muchas veces. -De verdad no lo sé.

-¿No conocías a las personas que te lo hicieron? -Karamatsu se veía asustado y estaba listo para cualquier movimiento brusco que yo hiciera, era el único que realmente podía detenerme en situaciones extremas. Choromatsu sólo nos miraba unos a otros, esperando las mismas respuestas que yo buscaba.

-Sí, bueno, no... es decir, ah... por favor, no me pregunten más. No les responderé.

-Tienes hasta esta tarde para responderme. -Le apunté. -Si no lo haces, no te dejaré salir más.

-¡Tú no eres quién para decirme qué hacer! -Ichimatsu explotó. Me parecía raro que no sacara su humor negativo. -¡No eres quién!

-Entonces hablaremos con mamá y papá sobre esto. -Me levanté y salí del cuarto dirigiéndome hacia el comedor, escuché los pasos de Ichimatsu corriendo detrás de mi y tomó mi mano. Voltee a verlo de reojo esperando su suplicas.

-Bien, bien. No hables. Te diré... en la tarde. Pero cállate.

Le sonreí, hipócritamente, en realidad quería salir y golpear a el mundo entero. -Y ustedes dos. -Miré hacia la entrada y Karamatsu y Choromatsu miraban por la puerta de la lavandería. -Más vale que cierren la boca.

 **Narrador:** _ **Choromatsu**_

Osomatsu e Ichimatsu siguieron dialogando después del desayuno, tuvieron que irse al patio para evitar que su madre escuchara, pero incluso yo sabía que ante las insistencias de Osomatsu, Ichimatsu no diría nada. Todo se había vuelto un lío. El ver así a Ichimatsu me causó verdadera molestia, sí era a causa de acoso escolar no sería la primera vez que sucede, la fragilidad del cuarto siempre era tocada muy fácil, y normalmente pasaba el rato con nosotros. Aunque el acoso nunca fue la gran cosa, el sólo hecho de pensar que uno de mis hermanos era molestado por otras personas me causaba rabia.

La mañana pasó y traté de librarme de mis malos pensamientos conforme pasaban las horas. No quería sentirme incomodo con Daiki cuando saliéramos así que sólo dejé de pensar en los malos momentos y dejé que Osomatsu se encargara de la situación. Tomé mi billetera y salí de casa hasta el centro frente a la estación. Mi celular apenas marcaba las once de la mañana, quizás había llegado demasiado temprano, pero prefería eso a tener que ser tardío y que Daiki pensara mal sobre mi.

Me recargué sobre el barandal de una tienda y abrí la pantalla del teléfono, no tenía ni un sólo mensaje. Unas chicas pasaron a mi lado y comenzaron a reír, las miré por unos segundos, una de ellas volteó a verme y marcó una "L" con sus dedos en su frente. Hice una mueca incomoda y regresé a la pantalla de mi celular.

-Ella debe de tener una actitud bastante triste. -Alcé la vista para encontrarme con Daiki, le sonreí y le di un saludo. -Entonces... -miró la pantalla de su celular- La tienda que te decía está a dos calles de aquí.

-Creí que había llegado demasiado temprano, no pensé que fueras a llegar temprano también. -Le sonreí.

-Bueno, no quería que pensaras que era un impuntual.

-¡Oh, lo mismo pensaba yo! -Soltamos unas risas y seguimos andando. -Vaya, la mañana está bastante fresca, espero no vaya a caer lluvia este día.

-Bueno, bueno, pronosticaron una leve tormenta para la tarde-noche de hoy, así que lamento romper tus sueños, Choromatsu. -Sonrió y se cruzó de brazos.

-Bu, y yo que pensaba visitar a un amigo hoy en la tarde. -En realidad era mentira, pero verse un poco interesante no hacía daño.

-¿A sí? ¿A quién? -Me sonrió interesado. Daiki tenía una sonrisa bastante sincera, y demasiado contagiosa.

-Ah,... ¡Chibita! -Solté sin más. A aquel pequeño demonio no le había visto en meses desde que terminó dándose de baja de la secundaria para ayudar en los negocios de su padre. Aunque seguramente sólo era una excusa para no seguir estudiando. -Es un amigo de la infancia, hace tiempo que no lo veo así que pensé en visitarlo.

-Ya veo, ya veo. -Apoyó sus manos detrás de su nuca. -Debe ser interesante tener amigos de la infancia, yo no tengo muchos la verdad. Y bueno, la única persona con la que podría decirse amigo mío eres tú. -Me sorprendí ante aquello. Daiki era realmente una gran persona y no creía que fuera alguien de pocos amigos.

-¡Mentira! -Solté junto con una carcajada. -Si eres un gran tipo, debes de tener muchos amigos por ahí.

-Bueno, debería. -Soltó igual una carcajada. -Pero el friki de la clase normalmente no es muy bien recibido entre los grupos de amigos. -Se encogió de hombros. En mis ratos de secundaria terminaba siempre en los mismos grupos de amigos que Osomatsu y Karamatsu, y normalmente estaba rodeado de amigos, no podría comprenderlo.

-¿¡Eh!? Entonces tendré que ser un friki para poder entrar en tu grupo social, Daiki. -Lo decía en verdad.

-¡Vaya! Pero si tu puedes llegar a ser un gran sujeto, no te metas en cosas de las que luego no podrás salir. -Puso un intento de cara seria. -¡Salva tu alma de los animes y el j-pop! -Sólo solté una gran carcajada mayor a las demás. Daiki realmente era una compañía que valía la pena.

-Ya, ya. -Sonreí irónicamente. -Si eso me hace pasar más tiempo con gente como tú, entonces no dudaría en echar mi alma a perder.

-¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo? ¡Paso el día shippeando a personajes en linea! -Soltamos unas carcajadas y entramos a una tienda en la que Daiki se detuvo. Miré al rededor, era una tienda de música común, por los gustos de Daiki pensé que habrían cosas extravagantes, pero no era así. Miré un cartel pegado al mostrador mientras Daiki compraba los boletos del concierto, era una chica guapa de aproximadamente mi edad. Tenía unas orejas de gato puestas en su cabeza y guantes simulando patas de gato. Sonreí, se veía tierna con eso.

-Ella se llama Hashimoto Nyaa. -Daiki regresó a mi lado y me entregó uno de los boletos. -Aunque no lo creas, esa chica va convirtiéndose en una estrella, canta lindo y tiene buenos videos musicales, y eso que a penas tiene dieciséis. -Sonrió. -Y va en nuestra escuela.

-¡Mentira! Una estrella del escenario en nuestra escuela sería imposible.

-Pues no lo es. Pero es algo reservada, me enteré a causa de un amigo demasiado fanático de ella. -Se encogió de hombros. -Supongo que ella prefiere no ser descubierta por sus compañeros de escuela.

-Ya veo...

Miré el cartel un poco más y salimos de la tienda. Seguimos andando por ahí y entramos a un centro comercial para distraernos un poco más durante el día y caminamos hasta una heladería del lugar. Pedimos el mismo vaso con nieve llena de cacahuetes y chocolate derretido y tomamos un lugar en una de las mesas. Al otro lado de la tienda llegaron un grupo de chicas que soltaban risas un tanto fingidas, o eso me pareció a mi. Creo que una buena risa sincera se nota con mucha facilidad. Quizás estaba equivocado.

-Oye, Choromatsu. -Daiki me sacó de mis pensamientos, estaba mordiendo fuerte mi cuchara y la solté.

-Ah, disculpa. Dime.

-¿Te gusta alguien? -Me sonrió de una manera curiosa, pensé unos segundos y a decir verdad no lograba pensar en alguien en concreto que realmente llamara mi atención.

-Creo que no, por ahora no. -Me encogí de hombros. -No conozco a muchas chicas... -A mi mente vino la imagen de Totoko, pero el pensamiento de realmente estar enamorado de ella no era tan fuerte, quizás sólo era una distracción a mi soledad cuando estaba con ella... y mis hermanos. -¿Qué hay de ti? -Le sonreí.

-Hm, sí. -Dejé de probar mi helado, sin alejar la cuchara de mi boca y lo miré esperando una respuesta. -Pero aún no puedo decirte quién es.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Hm, porque quiero que lo veas cuando estemos en la escuela.

-Eso es... - _¿Lo vea? ¿Un chico?_. -¿Es un chico?

-Bueno, sí. Pero estoy confundido. -Se encogió de hombros y miró melancólico hacia el techo. -Me gusta una chica desde la secundaria, es realmente guapa. Te sorprendería que tan guapa es, hablamos a veces, pero siempre está ocupada. -Sonrió un poco triste. -Pero luego supe de este chico, y aunque no hablamos mucho, llamó un poco mi atención. De hecho sólo hemos intercambiado palabra dos o tres veces.

-Vaya. -Lo miré sorprendido y seguido le sonreí. -Espero que la persona que ames, también te ame de la misma manera a ti. Lo deseo con muchas ganas.

-Gracias, Choromatsu. -Sonrió, pero esta sonrisa fue diferente a otras. Fue como si algo dentro de él se liberara. -Eres un gran amigo.

 **Narrador:** _ **Todomatsu**_

Osomatsu había hecho rabietas por toda la casa diciendo que si _tal persona_ no hablaba para la tarde, lo correría de casa por el resto del fin de semana. Tan irritante estaba, que Jyushimatsu decidió llevarlo a pasear al parque para que pudiera deshacerse de sus quejidos en otro lado y mamá no tuviera que cancelar la cena y el desayuno del día siguiente por culpa de uno sólo.

Karamatsu salió junto con los otros dos con la excusa sobre practicar su papel en un lugar donde hubiera bastante naturaleza para admirar y terminamos quedándonos sólo Ichimatsu y yo. Pero él había decido tomar una siesta en el sofá, así que era como quedarse completamente sólo en casa.

Había pasado la mañana creando un perfil de una aplicación que una de las chicas de la escuela me había enseñado. Y no haciéndome del rogar a la curiosidad, me cree uno. Antes de que Jyushimatsu saliera con Osomatsu, le dije que debía de tomarse una fotografía conmigo y aprovechamos que Ichimatsu había salido recién de la ducha para que también saliera en la foto. Usé la de mis hermanos como un buen saludo como primer publicación, y una de mi en la foto de perfil.

Algunas personas de la escuela ya habían comenzado a seguirme, mis amigas y algunos chicos que buscaban llamar mi atención a gritos, pero tomaría en cuenta los consejos de Choromatsu, incluso otras personas que les llamaba la atención que fuera un sextillizo. Miré a mi hermano que estaba dormido en el sofá y tomé una fotografía de él. La subí y añadí como comentario " _Cuando duerme se ve tan mono, ¿verdad?_ ".

Sonreí y a los segundos comenzaron a llegar las notificaciones. " _¡Se parece tanto a ti!_ ", " _Seguro tú te ves más tierno durmiendo, Todomatsu~_ ", " _Woah, ¡presentalo!_ ", " _¡Parece un gatito durmiente! ¡Tómate una foto con él, te lo imploro!_ ". Solté unas leves risas y algunas sonrisas, encantado por los comentarios de mis compañeras. Recibí un mensaje por privado así que decidí a abrirlo inmediatamente.

" _Sabía que eras gay, pero no tenía ni idea de que te fijaras en tus hermanos_ ".

El mensaje me hizo desatinar, yo no era gay, y mucho menos me fijaría en mis hermanos de esa manera. Alguien sólo quería molestar. Respondí preguntando quién era y esperé.

" _Te lo diré si me la chupas, guapo ;)_ ".

Sólo respondí de la manera más educada que dejara de molestarme y que yo no era gay. No era que tuviera algo contra ellos, en realidad me daba muy igual, pero no quería que me llamaran de esa forma, se sentía molesto. Miré el celular esperando una respuesta, pero no hubo más. La sangre me hervía un poco, no lo suficiente como para soltar una queja, pero no entendía por qué alguien haría algo como eso. Molestar a otros no tenía nada de especial. Alguien llamó a la puerta y dejé el celular en el suelo para ir a abrir. Bajé los escalones y deslicé la puerta corrediza.

-¿Sí? -Un chico un poco más alto que yo, de cabello muy oscuro y ojos miel estaba delante de la puerta. Sostenía una bicicleta detrás de él y me miró con una sonrisa. -¿Quién es?

-Oh, supongo que eres uno de los hermanos de Ichimatsu. -Rió y negó. -Pero qué tonto, claro que lo eres, son iguales, ah... ¿está él en casa?

-Ah, sí... ¿quién le busca?

-Me llamo Kaoru. Soy compañero de salón, vengo a dejarle algo, pero necesito que baje un momento. -Lo noté un poco nervioso y lo miré desconfiado.

-Está dormido, podrías darme lo que le traes a mi y yo se lo daré más tarde...

-Ah, es que es importante que lo vea. -Siguió sonriendo. A pesar de que lo hacía, su sonrisa no se veía muy sincera, se notaba algo triste y fingida. -Por favor, de verdad necesito hablar con él.

-Bien, bien. -Apunté aun lado. -Deja tu bicicleta ahí, pasa.

El asintió de una forma muy educada y dejó su transporte apoyado contra la pared. Entró, dejando sus zapatos en el suelo y lo dirigí hasta la estancia para que tomara asiento frente a la mesa. Subí los escalones y desperté a Ichimatsu. Cuando le expliqué quién se encontraba en la sala, se levantó rápido y bajó con una velocidad enorme, fue algo extraño pero terminé ignorándolo. Caminé hasta donde estaba mi celular y chequeé si esa persona había respondido otra vez. Pero no había ni una sola respuesta. Solté un largo suspiro y me dirigí hasta la cocina.

Miré de reojo a Ichimatsu y a su compañero cuando pasé por la estancia, estaban susurrándose cosas tan bajo, que aunque intentara escuchar con el oído pegado a la pared, no podría escuchar nada. El chico me atrapó viéndolos, sonrió y alzó su mano, saludándome. Ichimatsu regresó su cuerpo hacia la entrada y se levantó hacia mi, me sonrió un poco y cerró la puerta.

 _¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con esos dos?_

 **Narrador:** _ **Jyushimatsu**_

Osomatsu por fin había liberado su presión lanzando bolas de béisbol para mi. La tarde ya había avanzado y el viento nos decía que pronto llovería, así que tuvimos que apurarnos a llegar a casa. Entramos por el porche y abrimos la puerta.

-¡Hemos llegado! -Gritamos los dos y acomodamos nuestro cabello desordenado a causa del viento. Quitamos nuestros zapatos y un chico salió de la sala de estar. Mamá estaba sonriéndole e Ichimatsu también.

-Oh, Osomatsu, Jyushimatsu. -Mamá nos habló y presentó al chico. -Él es Kaoru, es amigo de Ichimatsu de la escuela. ¿¡No les parece un gran chico!? ¡Ha sido super educado y nos ha traído fresas! Por favor, Kaoru, visítanos más seguido.

-No me gusta molestar mucho, pero gracias por recibirme aquí. -El sonrió y se inclinó frente a nuestra madre. -Tengo que irme, muchas gracias de nuevo. -Tenía un aire bastante parecido a Ichimatsu, este despidió a su amigo con un apretón de manos y cuando Kaoru volteó hacia nosotros también se inclinó. -Un gusto, hermanos de Ichimatsu. Luego vendré a conocer a los demás, nos vemos, Ichimatsu. -Sonrió y salió de casa.

-Engreído... -Soltó Osomastu. Olía a celos, sonreí al notar que al menos no había soltado una queja mayor, el béisbol realmente era un deporte para desahogarse.

-Mamá, mamá. -Caminé hasta ella y besé su mejilla. -Osomatsu-niisan me ha ayudado a lanzar las pelotas de béisbol para practicar y hemos terminado agotados, muero de hambre, ¿harás algo de cenar? -Ella sonrió y revolvió mi cabello.

-Estoy en eso. -Revolvió mi cabello y el de Osomatsu-. Acomoden un poco la casa antes de que llegue su padre. Osomatsu, te lo encargo.

-Sí, sí. -Soltó, y entró a la sala de estar. Ichimatsu lo esquivó haciéndose aún lado, evitó su mirada, y corrió a subir las escaleras hacia la habitación.

Karamatsu entró por la puerta y le dí la bienvenida, y antes de que pudiera perder la oportunidad, lleno de la curiosidad, subí los escalones hasta llegar a la habitación. Ichimatsu estaba recostado en el suelo mirando la pantalla de su teléfono, se veía cansado y sus ojos estaban adornados por ojeras.

-Ichimatsu-niisan. -Le llamé y levantó su vista hacia la entrada. Dejó su celular aún lado y cerró sus ojos. Con una de sus manos indicó que me acostara aún lado de él así que eso hice. -¿Está todo bien con Osomatsu-niisan? -Le pregunté yendo al grano.

-¿Puedo confiar en ti, Jyushimatsu? -Volteó a verme, se notaba un poco serio. De cerca sus ojos se veían realmente cansados.

-Claro que si, Ichimatsu-niisan. -Sonreí. -Siempre pueden confiar en mi. -El me miró por unos segundos y luego despegó su vista hacia el techo. Un rayo sonó fuera de casa que nos hizo sobresaltar un poco; nos miramos incrédulos y soltamos una enorme carcajada al aire. Le abracé y besé su frente. -No te preocupes demasiado por las cosas, Ichimatsu-niisan. Sabes que nos tienes a los cinco para ayudarte en todo.

-Es que... ayer fui a una fiesta. -Soltó Ichimatsu. -Para serte honesto,... no recuerdo nada de ella. Recuerdo perfectamente cómo llegué, a dónde fui y a algunas personas; yo y... otros amigos comimos algo que tenía seguramente algo no muy bueno. Pero no recuerdo mucho. -Se soltó de mi abrazo y cerró sus ojos. -Al parecer, según Kaoru, quien tampoco recuerda mucho, pero preguntó a unas amigas, él y yo perdimos una apuesta contra unos chicos de otra preparatoria y de alguna manera terminamos siendo quemados con algo que aún no sabemos qué fue. -El se movió dándome la espalda y bajó un poco su camiseta, causándome un susto.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele?

-No, bueno... sí. -Me miró incómodo. -Me duele, pero puedo soportarlo, el punto es que... si le digo a Osomatsu-niisan sobre esto, no me dejará salir más con mis amigos. Fue un error de una noche, un accidente, un mal juego. -Cubrió sus ojos con su brazo y se recostó de nuevo en el suelo. -No quiero que Osomatsu-niisan tenga ideas equivocadas de mis amigos, ¿entiendes? No sé que excusa darle...

-Ya veo.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio. Quizás podría encontrar una excusa que Ichimatsu pueda darle a Osomatsu, pensé un poco pero nada se me venía a la cabeza. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Choromatsu entró junto con Todomatsu, y detrás de ellos venían Karamatsu y Osomatsu. Este último miró hacia nosotros, en específico a Ichimatsu, le indicó que se levantara y él un poco tembloroso lo hizo.

-¿Por qué se ven tan serios? -Todomatsu los miró y Osomatsu sólo le dedicó una sonrisa.

-¡Ichimatsu-niisan! -Esto tenía que funcionar. El volteó a verme. -¿Cómo sigues de tus quemaduras? -Le sonreí, fingiendo arrepentimiento. Osomatsu, Karamatsu y Choromatsu voltearon a verme. -Lamento lo del otro día, no pensé que fuera tan torpe con ello.

-Jyushimatsu... -Ichimatsu me miró confundido.

-¿De qué hablas, Jyushimatsu-niisan? -Todomatsu se acercó a mi y me vio un poco confundido.

-Oh, ¿recuerdas el jueves que Ichimatsu-niisan y yo salimos a practicar béisbol?

-Sí. -Asintió y guardó su teléfono.

-Bueno, Ichimatsu me acompañó en realidad a buscar algunos insectos para un colección que he querido mostrarte desde hace tiempo. Así que por accidente apunté varias veces con la lupa a su espalda e hice que el sol le quemara. -Me encogí de hombros. -Aún así Ichimatsu-niisan no se quejó, ¿puedes creerlo? -Voltee a ver a Ichimatsu. -De verdad lo siento.

-¿Eh? ¿Eso fue lo que pasó? -Choromatsu nos sonrió divertido.

-Ah, sí... -Ichimatsu miró apenado al suelo. -Bueno, yo...

-De verdad lo siento, Ichimatsu-niisan. -Sonreí. Voltee a ver a Osomatsu con la misma sonrisa. -Espero puedas seguir acompañándome tú, Osomatsu-niisan.

-Ah,... No, gracias. -Confesó. Quizás mis hermanos eran demasiado ingenuos algunas veces.

 **Narrador:** _ **Osomatsu**_

Sabía que mentían. Los menores siempre se protegían unos a otros; pero tuve que dejarlos ser. Les hice creer con mi sonrisa que había tomado aquello como verídico, y siguieron con sus cosas rutinarias. Me senté sobre el sofá y Karamatsu se sentó a mi lado.

-Es mentira, ¿no? -Me susurró recargándose un poco contra mi.

-Deja que crean que les creímos la mentira. -Voltee a verlo. -Quizás sólo fue un accidente. -Me encogí de hombros. -No me lo creo, pero debo de pensar un poco en más opciones.

-Salir con Jyushimatsu te hace bien. -Sonrió y se cruzó de brazos viendo como los demás hermanos comenzaban a discutir sobre un juego de los celulares.

-Karamatsu,... -Voltee a verlo. -No le quites los ojos a los demás. -Le sonreí y él me miró un poco confundido. -Como mayores debemos siempre estar bien atentos.

* * *

 _¡Hola! La verdad es que si escribía este capítulo como uno sólo habría sido muy largo, yo sé que la mayoría ama los capítulos largos... pero bueno, cada que vaya avanzando la historia comenzarán a alargarse. Por ahora las cosas van comenzando y todo está tranquilo, así que no hay mucho que contar, después de todo no puedo simplemente concentrarme sólo los problemas que les ocurren a los ninis, ellos también pueden tener sus lindos momentos 3_

 _En fin, amo a Daiki, terminé enamorándome del personaje que cree. El será muy importante en la historia, así como algunos otros como los amigos de Ichimatsu, los amigos de Osomatsu... en fin..._

 _Y para finalizar, la verdad es que batallo mucho para narrar las partes de Karamatsu. Es el Matsu que menos me gusta (en realidad lo amo, soy karamatsu girl desde lo más profundo de mi corazón), y eso causa que no sepa interpretarlo muy bien. Por lo tanto tendré que decir que por ahora Karamatsu no tendrá muchas narraciones /3 Haré lo posible por interpretarte de manera digna... ¡Karamatsu-senpai! (¿Es senpai o sempai? Nunca sé x'D). Notice me!_

 _Ya, ya... para finalizarx2, sus comentarios me sacan unas carcajadas enormes y otros grandes ganas de seguir escribiendo. Por favor, nunca olviden comentarme. Me super animan a seguir escribiendo (aunque tenga que escribir otras historias más ;u;...)._

 _Lo de la camiseta... Lo noté ayer por la noche. Era de Choromatsu. xD Error mio. Otra vez. Lo siento._

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

 _Nos leemos pronto~_


	6. Cambios

Capítulo 5

" **Las decisiones** "

 **Narrador:** _ **Todomatsu**_

El tiempo comenzaba a pasar de manera rápida para nosotros. Con suerte todos habíamos sobrevivido al primer mes en el colegio sin ninguna dificultad, a excepción de mi. Tomar una fotografía de Ichimatsu durmiendo fue un error que nunca debí cometer. A diario recibía fotografías de él en la escuela -y algunas otras de los demás, seguramente equivocándose de hermano-, mientras hacía sus actividades, con un mensaje acosador adherido. Muchos de ellos obscenos y diciendo que me atraía mi propio hermano. Sin embargo no quise revelarle nada a Ichimatsu ni a los demás, preocuparlo a él sería sólo ocasionar más problemas y preocupar a los demás significaba pelea segura.

Me abstuve de responder la mayoría de los mensajes, aunque los últimos que recibía ya no tenían incluida alguna fotografía, y a pesar de que me causaban un leve alivio, aún me tenía un tanto mortificado y molesto por el hecho de que las cosas pudieran salirse de control, pero al menos hasta ahora nada había sucedido.

-Todomatsu. -Me habló Yoshioka ( _N/A: No se molesten en aprender los nombres_ ) sacándome de mis pensamientos; me miraba molesta y había cruzado sus brazos. -Llevo hablándote todos estos veinte minutos, y estoy segura que no has escuchado nada.

-¿Eh? Pero si me hablabas de ese chico, el que se viste bien. -Me recargué sobre el banco. El aula se encontraba casi vacía por ser la hora del almuerzo y sólo algunos se encontraban dentro por evitar los vientos fuertes del otoño.

-Pues sí,... pero no has escuchado nada de lo que te dije, estabas completamente en tu mundo. ¡Todomatsu, idiota!

-Yoshioka, sé más comprensiva con las personas... -Nanari la miró incomoda desde otro de los bancos, habíamos movido los bancos para poder vernos los tres a la cara. -¿Te preocupa algo, Todomatsu? -Ella me sonrió, y tuve que negarle. No tenía por qué saber la verdad de las cosas.

-No, sólo ando un poco distraído el día de hoy. -Les sonreí. -Disculpa, Yoshioka, lamento ser demasiado tonto algunas veces. -Ella me sonrió y agitó la mano frente a mi.

-Oh, no, perdóname tú. No pensé que podrías tener tus propios asuntos.

-¡Tan linda! -Le sonreí. -Quizás para compensarlo podríamos ir por algo de beber. -Giré mi vista hacia Ann, quien hablaba animadamente con Miyako. -¿Ustedes vienen?

-Descuiden. -Nos sonrieron. -Vayan ustedes.

Nos levantamos los tres de nuestros asientos y comenzamos a andar hacia afuera del salón. Pude ver desde la ventana del pasillo como Jyushimatsu jugaba béisbol con otro chico en el patio de la escuela, prácticamente supe que era él por sus gritos que se escuchaban hasta el tercer piso de la escuela, mientras seguía mi camino junto con Yoshioka y Nanari, mi celular vibró en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Lo saqué suponiendo lo que era y acerté cuando encendí la pantalla.

" _Tu hermano juega tan bien al béisbol, ¿no? Quizás deberías jugar con él._ "

Me detuve y giré mi mirada cuidadosamente en todas las direcciones, ignorando la platica de mis amigas. Giré un poco mi cabeza, mirando de reojo hacia detrás de mi y vi a un par de chicos riéndose entre dientes con sus celulares en la mano, y cuando lograron captar mi mirada, abrieron completamente sus ojos y corrieron por el pasillo. _Los tengo_.

-Chicas, ya regreso. -Les dije y comencé a correr en dirección a donde ellos fueron.

-¿A dónde vas, Todomatsu? -Gritó Nanari, pero no me molesté en contestar.

Seguí corriendo, y en cuanto llegué al tope del pasillo miré hacia los dos lados, estaban bajando las escaleras a toda prisa así que comencé a correr en esa dirección, esquivando a las personas que caminaban por ahí y en cuanto llegué a las escaleras comencé a bajar de dos en dos los escalones. Escuché claramente como uno de ellos gritaba " _separémonos_ ", así que decidí en grabarme al menos la manera en cómo llevaban su uniforme.

Llegamos hasta el segundo piso de la escuela; uno de ellos siguió corriendo por las escaleras y el segundo corrió por el pasillo. Decidí ir por él. Era imposible poder correr por el pasillo, habían demasiados estudiantes caminando por ahí o platicando en medio del lugar, tuve que chocar con algunos para poder alcanzar al sujeto, pero corría demasiado rápido. El chico se escabulló girando por uno de los pasillos que llevaban a las aulas de los clubes, en mi opinión, al idiota no se le ocurrió mejor idea que ir justo por ese pasillo, pues era uno sin salida del otro lado. Se detuvo, dándose cuenta de su error y cuando giró se topó conmigo. Le miré con mala cara y retrocedió dos pasos. Esta era la clase de gente que se atrevía a ofenderte sólo anónimamente. Cuando los enfrentabas cara a cara, corrían como cucarachas.

-¿Por qué me están jodiendo? -Le pregunté sin rodeos. Guardé mi teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón y apreté los puños, algo enojado y respirando con dificultad por la corrida.. -¿Se creen muy graciosos con sus comentarios absurdos? Ni siquiera la persona más idiota del planeta se reiría con esas tonterías.

-Vamos, Todomatsu, ¿a caso te tomaste en serio todo lo que te dijimos?

-Me da muy igual si eran bromas o no. -Le miré enfurecido. -Déjenme en paz, o...

-¿O llamarás a tus hermanitos mayores? -El chico sonrió divertido. -Veo que no puedes dejar de pensar en ellos ni un sólo minuto de tu día.

-Ni siquiera los conozco como para que puedan darse el lujo de estar molestando. -Le apunté. -Deja de ser tan infantil y estúpido, madura, imbécil.

El chico caminó hacia mi y me dio un empujón, mandándome al suelo. Solté un pequeño grito y le miré irritado. El chico de agachó frente a mi y me tomó del uniforme.

-Vuelves a llamarme de esa manera y comenzaré a joderte de verdad. -La ira me corría por las venas, sin embargo no pude pensar con claridad y sólo escupí hacia su rostro. El chico, anonadado me miró furioso y me levantó del suelo para tirarme con un puñetazo en el estómago, que me hizo perder el aire. Me sostuve de la pared del edificio y cuando abrí los ojos el se limpiaba su rostro. Se acercó a mi y me empujó contra la pared, bloqueando mi salida.

-Imbécil, no tienes otra cosa qué hacer más que molestar a los demás. -Sonreí irónico, hecho una furia. -Debe ser bastante aburrido ser tú como para concentrarte en la vida de los demás. -Me jaló del uniforme y me empujó para luego darme un puñetazo en el rostro.

-No eres más que una basura. -Sonrió y me dejé caer en el suelo adolorido, sujetando mi mejilla. -Si tanto te ofende que te llamemos come-pitos o que digamos que te encanta recibir, debe de ser cierto. -Sacó su celular y me tomó una fotografía. -Vuélveme a llamar como lo hiciste, y te irá peor. -Escupió frente a mi, pero necesitaba calmarme. Debía aceptar que yo no podría ganarle a un sujeto como ese. Era mucho más alto que yo y tenía una complexión robusta.

Solté un quejido y me levanté con dificultad. Me dolía el culo y el rostro. Sólo podía esperar a que esto no se notara. Mi celular resonó con un mensaje. Solté un suspiro, y recargándome en la pared, abrí el sobre y se amplió la fotografía que el chico me tomó.

Me considero una persona bastante paciente, pero realmente quería golpear a estos sujetos. Mordí mi labio y como instinto lancé un puñetazo contra la caja que guardaba el extintor. Sacudí mi mano por el dolor, pero fue una buena forma de descargar mi descontento.

El timbre sonó retumbando en mis oídos, a rastras regresé a mi salón, pasando por entre los estudiantes que iban de regreso a sus aulas. Al parecer tenía una muy mala cara, pues algunos incluso me dejaban pasar. Comencé a subir los escalones y antes de ir al salón, di la vuelta hacia los baños.

Seguía tan irritado que patee la puerta del baño de los hombres y solté un grito. Unos chicos sólo me vieron cuando entré y salieron de los baños en cuanto me dirigí hacia el lavamanos. Mi rostro tenía una marca roja, y mi puño me dolía por el golpe. Suspiré y antes de salir de nuevo, abrí el grifo y sólo remojé un poco mi cara. Alguien entró pero yo seguí en lo mio.

-Con permiso. -Dijo el chico y comenzó a lavar sus manos. Le dirigí una mirada de reojo y me pareció algo familiar. El giró a verme y su rostro de vio sorpresivo. -Oh, eres hermano de Choromatsu. -Me sonrió de una manera muy sincera. -Soy amigo de él, ¿estás bien? Tienes tu rostro un poco... Encendido. -Esperé unos segundos y asentí cerrando el grifo.

-Estoy bien, gracias. -Ni siquiera le devolví la sonrisa, simplemente salí de ahí y me dirigí al salón.

Toqué la puerta y la deslicé sin muchas ganas, la maestra volteó a verme y todo el salón también. Me sentí irritado por eso, así que sólo pregunté si podía pasar, y caminé sin dar explicaciones, hasta mi asiento. Me deslicé en mi mesa, y sin moverme mucho saqué el libro de historia y busqué la página correcta.

Osomatsu deslizó una nota en mi escritorio " _¿Te has peleado, no?_ ", giré mi mirada hacia él y me echó una sonrisa demasiado feliz. Alcé mi dedo medio y regresé mi vista al libro. Otra nota llegó y la abrí " _¿Por qué le haces esa grosería a tu Oniisan? ;3;_ ", volví a mirar de reojo a mi hermano, tenía el mismo gesto que en la nota. La doblé haciendo una pelota de papel, la puse en la mesa y la lancé con mi dedo hasta él, haciendo que chocara contra su frente, y regresé mi vista hacia el libro.

-Déjame en paz, estúpido hermano mayor. -Solté. Quizás quería llorar un poco.

 **Narrador:** _ **Osomatsu**_

Taichi había desaparecido todo el día. Ni siquiera había entrado a las clases, pero estaba seguro que temprano en la mañana pude verlo correr por la entrada de la escuela. De todos modos para la mitad del almuerzo el ya había salido de mi cabeza y Todomatsu había entrado en la mía. Sin embargo, al estarme esquivando en cada clase e ignorar mis notas llenas de amor fraternal tuve que resignarme a que no diría absolutamente nada.

De igual manera, Yato había conseguido que pusiera atención a sus asesorías sobre los temas que vendrían en los exámenes de la próxima semana, y eso mantenía mi mente completamente ocupada, hasta que los altavoces anunciaron que los clubes se suspendían el día de hoy a causa de los próximos exámenes para darnos tiempo para estudiar. Esto sin duda elevó toda mi sangre y tomando mis cosas y la muñeca de mi hermano menor salí disparado del salón, ignorando los gritos de Todomatsu, hasta llegar al salón de Choromatsu.

-¡CHOROMATSU! -Grité entrando al aula. Muchos de los estudiantes no habían salido aún y se quedaron viéndonos a mi y a Todomatsu yendo hacia el tercero, seguro estaban impresionados. -¿Escuchaste eso? ¿Escuchaste los altavoces? -Le sonreí, Choromatsu seguía guardando sus cosas y me ignoraba. -¡Que bien! ¡Eso significa regresar todos juntos! Te espero en la salida. -Le sonreí y giré mi vista al chico con el que siempre pasaba el rato. -Hola, Daiki. -Le sonreí de igual manera a su amigo.

-Hola, Osomatsu. -Sonrió y alzó su mano.

Tomé de nuevo la mano de Todomatsu, y salí disparado fuera del salón.

-¡Niisan! ¡Suéltame! -Todomatsu venía resbalando detrás de mi, pero no me importaba, era mi oportunidad de ir todos juntos a casa. Llevaba esperando un día libre de clubes desde hacía mucho tiempo y no dejaría que se fuera de mis manos. Entré al aula de Jyushimatsu y Karamatsu.

-¡Jyushimatsu! -Grité sonriendo y liberé el agarre de Todomatsu. El quinto se despidió de sus amigos y volteó conmigo, alzando sus brazos.

-¡Osomatsu-niisan! -Sonrió y corrió hacia mi, saltando los escritorios. Dio un brinco hasta abrazarme y di un grito de alegría girándolo en el aire y sacando carcajadas de él. -Hoy podremos regresar juntos, niisan.

-Sí, pero tendremos que ponernos a estudiar. -Choromatsu entró por la puerta, con todo el porte de educación y uniforme en perfecto estado. -No olvides que esa es la razón de la suspensión de los clubes.

-Sí, sí. -Sonreí y voltee a ver a Karamatsu quien apenas se dirigía con nosotros. -¿Si regresarás esta vez con nosotros, no?

-Soy todo suyo, hermanos. -Sonrió y añadió: -Deberíamos de ir a algún lugar a comer, he estado muriendo de hambre todo el día.

-¡Una hamburguesa, una hamburguesa! -Jyushimatsu gritó, revolviéndose en mis brazos.

-Por mi lo que sea, pero vayamos ya. -Todomatsu estaba absorto en su teléfono, la marca en su mejilla estaba un poco visible, quizás los demás no lo habían notado aún, pero lo notarían. Todomatsu no podría esconder su secreta pelea para siempre.

-Bien, entonces vayamos todos por una hamburguesa. -Confirmé.

-No entiendo por qué tanta emoción por salir... -Añadió Choromatsu saliendo del aula. -Vivimos prácticamente juntos... -Karamatsu sonrió irónico y se encogió de hombros.

Salimos del salón todos juntos entre pláticas absurdas. Por alguna razón no podía parar de sonreír en medio de las pláticas de mis hermanos. Seguimos nuestro camino en dirección al aula de Ichimatsu, por supuesto nadie debía de faltar. Choromatsu se detuvo frente a mi y me moví, y eso nos detuvo a todos, miramos hacia el frente y no era la gran cosa del mundo.

Ichimatsu hablaba con sus amigos de siempre, al parecer se veía un poco desinteresado en la plática. La chica del cabello naranja, amiga de Ichimatsu se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia, y dirigió una mirada hacia el cuarto y le llamó apuntando hacia nosotros. El nos vio y sonrió y nos saludó. _¿Qué se creía? ¿Qué nos iríamos sin él? ¡No loco, Ichimatsu!_ Antes de que pudiera dar un paso, el se despidió y todos sus amigos caminaron en dirección contraria a nosotros. El caminó hasta nosotros, con un aire despreocupado mirando la pantalla de su teléfono, alzó la vista y me sonrió solamente a mi.

-En cuanto escuché el aviso de los altavoces sabía que te volverías loco. -Lo miré de mala gana.

-Ichimatsu, ¿cómo se llama tu amiga? -Choromatsu tenía una cara de bobo total.

-Sí, ¿tienes su número de teléfono? -Karamatsu se lanzó a preguntarle.

-¿Eh? -Giró su mirada, viendo a sus amigas soltando unas carcajadas. -Ustedes mismos pueden preguntarle sus datos. -Comenzó a caminar. -No me metan en sus ligues. -Sonreí, sus ojos notaban cierta molestia, pero Ichimatsu no diría la verdad a menos que fuera realmente necesario. Seguro estaba celoso, reí y fui con él dando un brinco.

-¡Vamos por una hamburguesa! -Me colgué de su cuello y le hice tambalear, pero no fue hasta que Jyushimatsu dio un brinco aún más grande y nos hizo caer a los dos.

-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!

Salimos de la escuela con muchos ánimos, y con un pequeño dolor de espalda. El viento frío refrescaba el sudor que tenía acumulado en mi cuerpo, agradecí por ello y simplemente continué mi camino, hasta que una mano me jaló por detrás y me detuve, girando para encontrarme con Taichi.

-Hola. -Me sonrió. Mis hermanos se detuvieron y les dije que avanzaran, ellos sólo se miraron entre sí y siguieron el camino. -Osomatsu, verás hay algo interesante que necesito que hagas por mi.

-¿Por ti? -Me crucé de brazos. -¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?

-Estuve con Futaba, la amiga de tu hermano Ichimatsu. -Sonrió. -Verás esta chica es una joya de mujer, y bueno, antes eramos muy unidos, pero cuando conseguí novia no pude evitar apartarme de ella. Pero mira, habrá una fiesta pronto, una fiesta increíble, y ella sabe donde es, siempre organiza fiestas geniales en la zona.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? -Giré para ver que mis hermanos se detuvieron en la entrada de la escuela. -No conozco a esa chica.

-Pero tu hermano sí, y ella no quiere decirme. Lo pasaremos increíble, Osomatsu, podrás conocer a chicas guapas y a buenos sujetos. -Puso sus manos en su cadera-.

-No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar.

-Bueno, -Se encogió de hombros y soltó una enorme risa. -Quiero que le preguntes a tu hermano. Seguro que ya lo ha invitado, siempre está con él. -Juntó sus manos y se inclinó delante de mi. -¡Por favor! Si lo consigues, pagaré tu almuerzo cuando no tengas que comer. -Me quedé pensativo por unos minutos, era algo mu pequeño.

-Ofrece más. -Sonreí divertido.

-Joder,... -Se inclinó aún más. -Haré tu tarea de matemáticas por toda la semana. Lo prometo, lo juro. ¡Por el amor de mi madre que lo haré!

-Bien, bien... -Sonreí y acepté. -Le preguntaré.

-¡Osomatsu! -Gritó divertido y me abrazó, para luego darme un empujón. -Joder, ¡te besaría si no me gustaran tanto los senos!

-Sí, sí... -Reí divertido. -De acuerdo, nos vemos después... -Me despedí y seguí mi camino.

 **Narrador:** _ **Karamatsu**_

El día estaba bastante agradable, el viento soplaba de manera tranquila y el cielo estaba cubierto con nubes blancas que formaban distintas figuras, habían hojas de los arboles adornando los suelos y nuestros pies crujían cada vez que dábamos pasos sobre ellas. Ichimatsu y yo nos habíamos adelantado un poco a los demás antes de llegar al restaurante de comida rápida. Nuestra plática era bastante amena, Ichimatsu tendía a sonreír mucho por cualquier comentario que yo hiciera, y yo no podía evitar soltar una enorme carcajada por sus comentarios a veces fuera de lugar.

Ichimatsu y yo con el paso del tiempo nos habíamos vuelto increíblemente unidos, aunque fuéramos completamente diferentes el uno del otro, y siempre podíamos disfrutar de pláticas sin sentido o de compartir momentos que nos sucedían en el paso del día. Aunque en las últimas semanas mis horas en el club y las salidas con mis amigos habían evitado el que pudiera pasar un tiempo con él, aún seguíamos sonriéndonos cuando nos encontrábamos en cualquier lado de casa o en la escuela.

Debía de decir que amaba demasiado a todos mis hermanos, cada quién tenía una relación especial conmigo, incluyendo al pequeño Todomatsu, quien era el que mantenía una relación un poco más lejana. Pero Ichimatsu y yo nos habíamos vuelto los mejores amigos dentro de la hermandad, algo que agradecía desde lo más profundo de mi corazón.

Desde que me topé con los amigos de Ichimatsu en el pasillo, al ver de nuevo a esa hermosa chica de cabello negro, no pude evitar sonrojarme completamente en el momento, e incluso lanzarme a preguntar a Ichimatsu si tenía el número de ella. Claro no nos respondió ni a Choromatsu ni a mi, pero supuse que tendría que ser algo que obtendría sólo por mi cuenta.

Sin embargo, no fue lo único con lo que mantuve mis pensamientos ocupados, mi cabeza se llenó de la plática que tuve con Tagiru, sobre los malos comentarios de su amiga de cabello naranja, y aunque quisiera pensar que las chicas no serían capaces de hacer un daño a un chico de buen corazón, no podía evitar preguntarme si Ichimatsu se encontraba bien y sin problemas. No era nuevo que Ichimatsu tuviera problemas en la escuela, su actitud impredecible, su deseo por tener el control algunas veces y al mismo tiempo su actitud un poco reservada, le hacían meterse en conflicto con cualquiera, pero no en los suficientes como para realmente ocasionar un efecto secundario grave.

-Ichimatsu. -Me atreví a llamarlo, me crucé de brazos pensativo y le miré con una sonrisa. Por ahora creería en que él tenía buenos amigos. -¿Ha estado todo bien en la escuela? -Él estaba mirando su celular con una leve sonrisa, tenía una paleta en su boca y paseaba el palillo de un lado a otro.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Karamatsu-niisan? -Me miró de reojo un tanto irónico.

-Bueno, sólo quiero saber si te ha ido bien. -Le sonreí. Él sacó la paleta de su boca y asintió, volvió a meterla y siguió escribiendo un mensaje.

-Sí. -Me sonrió, de una manera en la que no había visto antes. Un leve sonrojo se asomó por sus mejillas, y eso me dejó un poco boquiabierto. Los sonrojos en él no eran muy comunes. -Estoy muy bien, Karamatsu-niisan.

 **Narrador:** _ **Todomatsu**_

Sus mensajes eran terriblemente molestos, quería guardarme las molestias de gritar enfurecido o de golpear a uno de mis hermanos imaginando el rostro del estúpido que me empujó en la mañana, pero tenía que guardar los corajes para mi. El celular no había parado de sonar en todo el transcurso del día, haciendo que tuviera que apagar el teléfono para evitarme la molestia de estrellarlo contra el suelo, pero lo había encendido de nuevo para no verme tan diferente de todos los días, y que mis hermanos no tuvieran ni una mínima sospecha, aunque Osomatsu ya hubiera notado el golpe en mi mejilla.

Miré la larga lista de los cincuenta mensajes de acoso, la mayoría vulgares. Algunos tenían fotos de pornografía gay, así que terminé por simplemente borrar todos los mensajes sin abrirlos y guardar de nuevo mi teléfono.

Entramos al restaurante de comida rápida, miré sin muchas ganas el menú que estaba sobre la barra de la caja y me decidí por lo más simple que pude encontrar. Aún desanimado, fui a sentarme a una de las mesas más apartadas de la entrada y tiré mi mochila en el asiento de colchón. Unos brazos me rodearon desde detrás y un poco sobresaltado giré mi rostro para encontrarme con Jyushimatsu dedicándome una sonrisa.

-¿Qué sucede, Jyushimatsu? -Le sonreí y me separé para verlo de frente. -¿Ya has ordenado?

-¿Estás triste, Todomatsu? -El siguió sonriéndome y yo sólo pude borrar automáticamente mi sonrisa. Desvié mi mirada hacia otro lado, no quería que mi frustración apareciera de nuevo. -Si Todomatsu está triste, buscaré la manera de hacerte sonreír. -El dio varias palmadas en mi cabeza. -¿De acuerdo, Todomatsu? -Le miré unos segundos, y echando un vistazo a los demás, tomé su brazo y lo encaminé hasta los baños. Puse el seguro de la puerta y me quedé mirando la cerradura.

-Jyushimatsu... -Le hablé. -No vayas a mencionar nada con ellos enfrente...

-¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo de lo que deba preocuparme?

-No... -Voltee tratando de sonreír. Pero algunas lágrimas se soltaron de mis ojos. Contuve tanta frustración durante un mes completo, y que seguramente seguiría acumulando, que no pude evitar hacerlo. Jyushimatsu se alertó un poco y seguí llorando. -No te preocupes. -Quise sonreír, pero sólo me lancé hacia mi hermano, y después de unos segundos me abrazó de vuelta. Hice mi mayor esfuerzo por detener mi llanto, mi rostro lo reflejaría así que me detuve y limpié mi rostro. Jyushimatsu me sonrió y de nuevo dio palmadas en mi cabeza. Supongo que aprendió eso de alguien.

-Todomatsu. -Me miró y apoyó sus brazos en su cadera, con una de sus manos me apuntó de manera decisiva y con un rostro serio, tomó aire. -¡Como tu hermano mayor no dejaré que nadie te haga daño! así que... -se cruzó de brazos y sonrió. -Si alguien se atreve a poner un dedo sobre ti, lo haré pedazos. -Su seriedad era incluso graciosa, así que no pude evitar soltarme a carcajadas, el me miró confundido y desilusionado, pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa a su favor, le abracé. Recordé las palabras que también me dedicó Ichimatsu-niisan en el primer día. " _Si cualquiera llegara a molestarte, aunque haya sido una mirada grosera, yo te defendería, Todomatsu. No debes de preocuparte._ " No sabía por qué me molestaba en preocuparme tanto, por qué me lo guardaba completamente. Sonreí feliz, alejé la frustración de mi cabeza y solté a Jyushimatsu, para ponerme frente a él e inclinándome, en modo de disculpa.

-¡Gracias! -Le grité. -¡Gracias por ser mi hermano, Jyushimatsu-niisan! -El sonrió y yo también, no pude evitarlo. Tenía a los mejores hermanos mayores del mundo que cuidaban de mi. Qué demonios podía salir mal.

 **Narrador:** _ **Choromatsu**_

Cuando los dos regresaron del baño y miré la enorme sonrisa de Todomatsu supe que Jyushimatsu se había encargado de la cara larga que había traído desde que salimos de la escuela, me alegraba el hecho de que al menos Jyushimatsu estaba al pendiente de todos los hermanos. En cambio yo, desde que noté las quemaduras de Ichimatsu en el mes pasado, no dejaba de razonar que realmente no había estado al cuidado de los demás.

Osomatsu había nacido con el feroz instinto de protección por los suyos y los celos del tamaño del mundo, ni hablar de la enorme sobreprotección de Karamatsu. Ichimatsu tendía a sólo defender a sus hermanos menores, pero se preocupaba de igual manera por sus mayores, Jyushimatsu tendía a ser quien no parecía molestarse en ello, pero era quien más al pendiente de la felicidad de todos estaba, y Todomatsu, aunque pareciera la oveja débil del rebaño, se preocupaba por sus hermanos a su manera, y a veces esa manera llegaba a ser bastante fría cuando se lo proponía.

No dejando que las situaciones depresivas me alcanzaran, traté por las últimas semanas de preguntar a Daiki una forma de poder arreglar mi falta de preocupación.

 _-¿¡Eh!? ¡Pero si se nota que te preocupas por tus hermanos! -Daiki me miró curioso desde su asiento. -Cuando te he contado alguna situación sobre mi vida, terminas dándome muy buenos consejos, ¿no es eso ser alguien a quien podrían acudir cuando tienen problemas._

 _-Pues sí... -Me quedé inconforme, dibujando círculos en la hoja de mi cuaderno. -Pero imagina si alguien quiere asaltarlos o golpearlos, ¿tendría que aconsejarlos de como pelear?_

 _-Vamos, Choromatsu, no debes dejarte guiar por tus pensamientos. -Dio un golpe a mi cabeza. -Si sabes que no tienes la fuerza suficiente para pelear por ellos, entonces usa la cabeza. -Me sonrió. -Al pelear no todo es fuerza, también necesitas habilidades para tácticas de escape._

 _-Eso es de una persona cobarde..._

 _-Bueno, yo preferiría escapar de una situación a la que no puedo enfrentar. -Se encogió de hombros. -Así no resultaría lastimado._

 _-Creo que soy demasiado orgulloso como para escapar. -Sonreí._

 _-Entonces pelea. -Sonrió y se levantó agitando sus puños hacia el frente. -Pelea hasta cansarte. Después de todo, tenemos que pelear por lo que amamos, ¿no?_

Osomatsu me sacó de mis recuerdos lanzándome papas fritas a la cabeza, le miré molesto, y quité la tapa de mi soda para tomar un hielo y meterlo dentro de su camisa. Comenzó a quejarse y a tratar de sacarlo moviéndose a todos lados, Jyushimatsu e Ichimatsu no paraban de reír y Karamatsu sólo se concentraba en tratar de ayudar a Osomatsu. Giré mi vista hacia Todomatsu, quién veía la escena divertido.

-¿Cómo estás? -Le pregunté. Él me miró y sonrió.

-Bien, gracias por preocuparte, Choromatsu-niisan. -Aquello me sorprendió. ¿A caso Todomatsu leía mentes? Lo dudo. Sonreí, sonrojándome un poco.

-¿Cómo está tu mejilla? ¿Te duele mucho?

-Oh... -Cubrió su mejilla y miró hacia abajo un tanto apenado, le di una palmada en la espalda y le sonreí como pude. Quería que confiara en mi. -Lo notaste... hm... -Se miró un poco inquieto, tomó aire y trató de relajarse. -Está bien, ya no me duele.

-¿Sucedió algo por lo que debamos preocuparnos?

-Bueno, no en realidad. -Los chicos comenzaban a hacer demasiado ruido al rededor nuestro. -Me he enojado con unos chicos en la escuela y les he insultado. Como los hice enojar terminé peleándome un poco con ellos, pero nada de qué preocuparse. Estoy bien de todos modos. -Sonrió y probó de su bebida. Quizás el no quería hablar de ello, se notaba un poco incomodo, pero al menos se había sincerado conmigo. Sonreí y le abracé por los hombros.

-Que bueno que estés bien. -Lo dije sinceramente. Comenzó a reír e igual respondió mi abrazo.

-Estás raro, Choromatsu-niisan.

 **Narrador:** _ **Jyushimatsu**_

Mi alegría era más que notable en este día. Lo sabía, pero es que era inevitable no sentirla. Todos mis hermanos estaban realmente animados y la salida a las hamburguesas había resultado realmente bien. Pero detrás de toda mi alegría, me encontraba realmente nervioso. Próximamente jugaría un partido de béisbol contra la preparatoria Iwatobi ( _N/A: Lo siento,... falta de imaginación x'D_ ), y no me sentía muy preparado para eso, pero practicaría hasta sentirme satisfecho.

Ichimatsu, quien estaba al lado de mi mientras caminábamos a casa, frotaba sus manos contra sus brazos mientras soltaba pequeños quejidos de su boca. Lo miré por un rato hasta que notó que lo observaba. Simplemente me sonrió y siguió en su trabajo por tratar de calentarse. Recordé que en mi mochila guardaba mi sudadera amarilla, así que comencé a buscarla, y aunque estaba un poco sucia por virutas de lápiz, la saqué y se la entregué.

-Niisan. -Volteó a verme y se encogió. -Úsala, no tengo tanto frío.

-No... -Puso mala cara y un fuerte escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, haciendo que temblara completamente. -Sólo... estoy bien. -Sonrió. -Puede que te enfermes, úsala.

-Hm,... -Me acerqué a el y puse la sudadera sobre su cabeza. -Úsala, niisan. -Sonreí, esperando a que la usara. Y cuando por fin se resignó, comenzó a ponerla sobre su camisa del uniforme. Soltó un estornudó y lanzó oto quejido, pasando su mano por su nariz. -¿Te sientes mal, Ichimatsu-niisan?

-No, no... -Puso un gesto incómodo. -Mi nariz duele, quizás... -Soltó un estornudo. -¡Ah! Sólo es una alergia... no te preocupes.

-¿Una alergia? -Miré a los demás y luego regresé mi mirada hacia Ichimatsu. -¿No quieres ir a un doctor?

-No, no... -Negó y pasó de nuevo su mano por su nariz. -Odio los doctores, lo sabes, Jyushimatsu.

-Sí, pero quizás estés enfermando. -Me quedé pensativo. Tal vez podría convertirse en algo grave y hacer que Ichimatsu tenga que ir al hospital. -¡Niisan! -Me miró asustado y estornudó de nuevo. -¡Tienes que ir al doctor! -Le tomé de la mano y comencé a correr con él.

-¡Jyushimatsu, Jyshimatsu, Jyushimatsu! -Ichimatsu corrió detrás de mi. -¡Iré mañana, iré mañana! -Dejé de correr y se estrelló contra mi y me hizo caer, con él sobre mi y comencé a reír.

-¿Lo prometes? -Voltee a verlo.

-Sí... lo prometo.

 **Narrador: _Ichimatsu_**

La tarde había avanzado con tranquilidad. Tomé medicamentos para la gripe del botiquín y traté de evitar seguir estornudando. No tenía ganas de enfermarme, ni siquiera había hecho algo para causar gripe, normalmente iba abrigado a todos lados y trataba de no tomar muchas cosas que fueran heladas.

Mi cabeza me dolía y comenzaba a ponerme de mal humor, pero traté de relajarme un poco mientras veía un poco de televisión al lado de papá. Él tenía el control remoto, así que tuve que resignarme a ver un concurso de unos chicos que competían por un premio gordo de dinero. Hacían preguntas estúpidas sobre la historia y la ciencia, pero nadie lograba atinar a los resultados correctos. Me recosté boca arriba mientras miraba la pantalla sin mucho interés.

-Ichimatsu, ¿no es tarde ya? -Mamá pasó por la puerta de la estancia y la miré desde donde estaba. -Deberías ir a acostarte ya con tus hermanos, mañana hay escuela y necesitas ir descansado.

-Mamá... -Le hablé con la voz un poco irritada. -No me siento bien.

-¿Eh? ¿Y por qué no viniste a casa antes para ir con el doctor? -Papá me miró un poco molesto. Y sólo evité su mirada.

-Quería comer hamburguesas... -Dije sin más y regresé mi vista a la televisión. -No quiero ir mañana.

-Si amaneces mejor, tendrás que ir a la escuela. -Mamá entró y puso una mano sobre mi frente y luego en mi cuello. -No pareces tener fiebre. Mañana veremos que procede, así que ve a descansar ahora. -Me sonrió y se agachó para darme un beso en mi mejilla. Me senté sobre el suelo y papá revolvió mi cabello antes de que me levantara.

Salí de la estancia y subí las escaleras, soltando un enorme bostezo y en cuanto terminó, un estornudo me sacudió haciéndome resbalar por uno de los escalones. Me aferré a una de las tablas de la misma escalera antes de que pudiera caer y mejor me agaché en los escalones. Subí uno por uno sentado sobre ellos, ni de broma caería por culpa de un estúpido estornudo.

Llegué al piso y me fui gateando hasta la habitación para deslizar la puerta y encontrarme con un ring de lucha libre, armado por almohadas y cobijas. Solté un quejido y me levanté para ir a cambiarme al armario. Choromatsu comenzó a regañarles a todos, pero nadie le prestaba atención. Saqué mi camiseta y me puse la pijama de siempre y solté otro estornudo.

Mi nariz me dolía y no paraba de estornudar desde la mañana de ese día, estaba seguro de que sólo terminaría siendo una alergia pequeña o algo parecido, así que no le tomaría mucha importancia.

-¡Karamatsu! -Osomatsu tenía un escándalo en la habitación. Cuando terminé de cambiarme me giré y me puse sobre el lugar en el que normalmente dormía. Tomé mi celular para mandar un mensaje a Hara. -Hoy voy a cambiar tu lugar para dormir. -Alcé mi vista antes de comenzar a escribir, regularmente Karamatsu dormía a mi lado.

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué? -Él apenas estaba cambiándose de ropa. -¿Choromatsu se mueve mucho?

-Necesito charlar un rato con Ichimatsu. -Volteó y me dedicó una sonrisa. Suponía que terminaría siendo una tontería, así que seguí en lo mio. Después de la fiesta de aquella noche en la que al parecer había perdido una apuesta junto con Kaoru, Hara había comenzado a soltar palabra conmigo. No mucho como para armar una conversación, pero lo suficiente como para expresar su humor o para no hacerme sentir tan odiado por ella.

"¿Terminaste las anotaciones del proyecto de Ciencias?" Esperé unos segundos y recibí su contestación. Osomatsu tenía una especie de pelea contra Jyushimatsu, los miré de reojo y sólo los ignoré. "¿Me hablas solamente para eso?", reí y contesté "¿Entonces cómo estás? ¿Cansada por escribir las anotaciones de Ciencias?". Osomatsu se acostó a mi lado y comenzó a molestar a Todomatsu.

"De hecho, sí...". Salí de la conversación y bloquee la pantalla. Cubrí mi boca antes de soltar un estornudo y mi celular volvió a vibrar. Era otro mensaje de Hara, miré a Osomatsu para ver si estaba distraído y me giré un poco. "¿Cómo estás tu? Pasaste el día entero estornudando y quejándote de tu nariz adolorida. ¿Irás mañana a la escuela?". Me levanté y salí de la habitación, bajé las escaleras y me puse las sandalias para salir.

-¿A dónde vas? -Mamá se asomó desde la estancia.

-Haré una llamada, los demás son muy ruidosos.

-Bien, no vayas a salir a estas horas.

-Sí... -Abrí la puerta, y fui hasta la cerca de casa para recargarme en ella. Busqué el número de Hara entre mis contactos y le llamé. Esperé unos cuantos segundos hasta que ella contestó. Estornudé, alejando el teléfono de mi, y luego apreté un poco mi nariz antes de llevarlo a mi oído de nuevo.

- _Salud. ¿Sigues enfermo?_ -Se escuchaba adormilada. - _Seguro que no fuiste a un doctor._

-Salí con mis hermanos,... no tuve otra opción. -Dejé que mi nariz descansara un poco del apretón de mi mano. -Sí iré a la escuela mañana, respondiendo a tu pregunta.

- _Bien, porque tenemos que entregar el trabajo todos juntos._ -Se quedó callada unos segundos. - _No vayas a faltar, ¿está bien?_

-Lo prometo. -Solté un bostezo, giré y noté algunas sombras debajo de la puerta de entrada. -Oye idiota, si vuelves a llamarme, le partiré el rostro a tu hermana, ¿eh?

- _¿De qué hablas?_

-Si no pagas la droga para mañana, -Quité las sandalias de mis pies para ser más silencioso y abrí de golpe la puerta de la casa, revelando a mis hermanos amontonados sobre el recibidor. -¡serás hombre muerto! -Todos gritaron y corrieron hacia las escaleras.

- _¿Tus hermanos?_

-Sí. -Di un estirón de mis brazos y solté un quejido. -Hablamos mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

- _Sí, de acuerdo._ -Estornudé de nuevo, estando afuera me sentía peor. - _No faltes, Ichimatsu._ -Colgó.

Me pareció extraño que me llamara por mi nombre. Normalmente los chicos me llamaban simplemente por mi apellido. Me encogí de hombros y recogí mis sandalias del suelo para tirarlas en el recibidor, subí las escaleras aferrando bien mis manos al barandal.

Entré y todos se encontraban recostados sobre sus lugares, excepto Osomatsu, que me sonrió cuando entré. Me indicó que me acostara y sólo le hice caso, ya cansado del largo día, solté un gran bostezo y me deslicé por entre las cobijas. Osomatsu, en cuanto me recosté, se giró hacia mi.

-I-chi-mat-su.

-¿Eh? -Moví un poco mi nariz y le miré de rojo. -¿Qué sucede?

-Verás, alguien me dijo que tu linda y guapa amiga Futaba tendría una fiesta, y bueno, quiero saber dónde será. -Si bien era cierto que Futaba normalmente siempre sabía de fiestas, y me invitaba a muchas, próximamente tendría una en la que al parecer Hara, Kaoru y yo tendríamos que asistir por el simple hecho de ser amigos suyos, y no me molestaba en lo absoluto. Futaba se había convertido en una gran amiga para mi, y normalmente pasaba el tiempo con ella. Prácticamente todo el día. Pero recuerdo lo que dijo acerca de la fiesta "Es secreta, muy secreta".

-No puedo decírtelo. -Miré a mi hermano mayor. Me pidieron que no dijera nada.

-¡Oh, por favor! -Enredó sus brazos y piernas al rededor de mi y me agitaba de un lado a otros. -¡Dímelo a mi, sólo a tu Oniisan!

-No, Osomatsu-niisan. -Giré mi rostro para otro lado.

-Anda, anda. -Sonrió y se puso sobre mi, acorralándome con sus brazos. Por gracia de los dioses, un estornudo se me adelantó a las palabras y Osomatsu quedó bañado en mi saliva. Me solté a carcajadas y comencé a pedir perdón antes de recibir un golpe de su parte. Me miró molestó y comenzó a hacer una llave de lucha contra mi, pero no podía dejar de reír.

-¡Choromatsu-niisan! ¡Ayuda! -Choromatsu, por muy extraño que fuera se levantó y trató de quitar a Osomatsu. -¡Karamatsu-niisan! -En vez de él, fue Jyushimatsu quien se levantó y se tiró sobre nosotros, sacandome el aire de mis pulmones.

-¡Hacen mucho ruido! -Gritó Todomatsu, quien terminó uniéndose a la pelea.

-¿Cuándo podremos tener una noche normal? -Lloré debajo de todos sin poder salir. -¿Cuándo?

* * *

 _Lamento tanto la espera ;-; Ando muy lenta con actualizaciones._


	7. Chico inocente

**Capítulo 6**

Chico inocente

 **Choromatsu**

Corría con mi maleta completamente abierta. Las hojas de los cuadernos salían disparadas a causa del aire y de mi torpeza en acomodar los útiles de mi mochila, y tenía que tomarlas antes de que las perdiera para siempre. Osomatsu soltaba carcajadas detrás de mi diciendo "¡Ni siquiera vamos tan tarde!", pero ya íbamos demasiado tarde. Media hora tarde para ser precisos. Giré un poco para asegurarme de que los demás estuvieran corriendo también. Sólo Karamatsu, Jyushimatsu y Osomatsu estaban corriendo. Todomatsu se había quedado sin aire atrás e Ichimatsu ya ni siquiera estaba la vista. ¿¡Por qué tenían que ser tan irresponsables!?

Cerré la cremallera de mi maleta y seguí corriendo sin importarme los demás, no regresaría por ellos. Era la regla de la naturaleza, la supervivencia del más inteligente, creo. Giré apresurado sosteniéndome de la reja de la entrada de la escuela, casi saliendo disparado por culpa de la velocidad, y justo cuando corrí por la explanada el timbre de inicio de clases sonó. Sonreí y casi lloré de la felicidad por haber llegado a tiempo. "¡Te lo dije, Choromi!", gritó Osomatsu. Bajé la velocidad y giré sin dejar de andar, corriendo de reversa.

—¡Deja de decirme de esa manera, Idiota! —Le grité, y justo cuando voltee, choqué con alguien, tropecé y terminé en el suelo. Escuché las carcajadas de Osomatsu aproximándose y lancé una maldición. Abrí mis ojos después de sobar mi cabeza y vi a una chica con un gorro rojo que cubría todo su cabello con grandes lentes de mica gruesa. Ella me sonrió apenada y comenzó a levantarse.

—¡Lo lamento tanto! ¿Estás bien? —Me dijo y me extendió sus manos para ayudar a levantarme. Las tomé con gusto y sacudí mi uniforme esperando que no tuviera ni una arruga. Voltee a verla y me incliné.

—Lo siento de igual forma, pero tengo que irme. —Ella asintió y continué mi camino. —Hablamos luego. —Le dije mientras comenzaba a correr otra vez. Nada evitaría mi asistencia perfecta.

Subí por los escalones, ya sin aire y a penas sosteniéndome de los barandales. Osomatsu pasó por mi lado junto con Todomatsu y me dio un golpe en la cabeza y siguieron su camino. Fui hasta la puerta y la abrí de golpe inclinándome inmediatamente como modo de disculpa hacia el escritorio del profesor.

—¡BUENOS DÍAS! —Grité. Escuché algunas risas de las chicas y me sonrojé un poco por lo apenado. Esperé la respuesta del profesor, sin embargo no escuché nada en segundos. Alcé la cabeza un poco confundido y justo recibí un golpe de un libro de física, solté un pequeño grito y sostuve mi cabeza. Me levanté y le vi con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos. Ya iban tres golpes este día. Daiki me miraba divertido y alzó el libro hasta su hombro con suma despreocupación. Las chicas del salón nos miraban divertidas y susurraban cosas entre ellas.

—El maestro está enfermo, estamos esperando a su sustituto. —Le miré incrédulo y me dejé caer de lo cansado que estaba. Solté un gran suspiro y dejé que el peso de mis hombros se fuera hasta dejarme sin energías. Había corrido para nada, y ahora me encontraba completamente exhausto.

—Y yo que había hecho correr a mis hermanos por mi asistencia... —Solté y le miré desde el suelo. Daiki siempre se veía tan fresco y radiante. —¿Llegaste temprano hoy?

—Cuarenta minutos antes de las clases. —Me tendió la mano pero sería como repetir las cosas de esta mañana. Aunque quizás me preocupaba demasiado por eso. Tomé su mano y me levanté despacio renunciando un poco a mi orgullo, en verdad estaba cansado. —Sufrí de soledad por tu ausencia, ¿sabes? Estaba a punto de suicidarme porque me sentía demasiado sólo.

—¿Ah? —Le miré extrañado. —Sólo han sido cuarenta minutos, quizás si fueran cincuenta pensaría que tu suicidio tendría una razón válida. —Bromee y recibí un puñetazo en el hombro.

Soltamos carcajadas casi idénticas. Nos miramos unos segundos con una sonrisa y corté la conexión bajando mi mirada y encaminándome a mi banco para dejar mi mochila. Tomé asiento y me deslicé hasta quedar recostado. Daiki se sentó frente a mi sin darme la espalda y extendió un pedazo de papel de color morado frente a mi. Le miré un poco confundido y tomé el papel, comenzando a desdoblarlo.

—La chica que me gusta me ha invitado a una fiesta de mañana por la noche. —Sonrió. Por alguna razón sentí un poco de envidia. Debía ser lindo estar enamorado. Su leve sonrojo, la mirada distante y húmeda, a demás de su postura un poco encorvada lo acusaban de sentirse flotando en un cielo lleno de nubes, pétalos de rosa y plumas. Reí un poco por ello, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Me miró apenado y me arrebató la hoja. —¡No te rías de mi, Chorotonto!

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —Volví a reír y le arrebaté la hoja justo como él lo hizo. —No me burlé de ti ni nada parecido. —Seguí desdoblando y la abrí por completo. —Sólo que te ves realmente enamorado. —Lo hice sonrojar y dándose cuenta de eso, cubrió su rostro y bajó la cabeza.

—Por favor,... sólo lee. —Dijo y comencé a hacerlo.

— _Daiki-san,... sé que no hablamos mucho ahora que hemos entrado a la preparatoria,... pero deseo invitarte a esta fiesta el día de mañana a las ocho de la noche en la calle trece de Nerima..._ —Volví a leer y le miré. —Eso es un poco lejos, ¿no crees? Está al otro lado de la ciudad.

—Bueno, sí... —Descubrió su rostro y rascó su mejilla un poco avergonzado. —Pero la distancia sale sobrando... ¿Crees que esto signifique algo más allá de una fiesta? —Me miró con la sonrisa más grande que podía llegar a hacer.—Quizás quiera decir "Oye, Daiki, ven a mi habitación". —Daiki era pésimo imitando las voces femeninas.

—¿Sabes lo que creo? —El maestro suplente entró al aula y todos comenzaron a tomar sus lugares, miramos hacia la entrada y me levanté para sentarme correctamente.

—¿Qué? —Se puso de pie y me miró esperanzado.

—Que eres demasiado tonto. —Volvimos a reír. Y recibí otro golpe.

Ya iban cuatro esta mañana.

 **Ichimatsu**

Volví a estornudar. No dejaba de hacerlo esa mañana. Al contrario de mis hermanos, yo me despedí tranquilamente de mis padres depositando un beso en sus mejillas e inclinándome con respeto, la escuela no lloraría por mi ausencia, así que sólo caminé y terminé llegando temprano de todos modos. Mi nombre en la lista se mencionó justo cuando yo abrí la puerta así que no hubo retraso alguno y fue una victoria justa.

La chica de frente mío se notaba molesta, ya había tomado su cabello y lo había echado hacia el frente para que no le estornudara, pero no era mi culpa, me lanzaba miradas asesinas de vez en cuando y aún cuando cubría mi boca, sentía los cuchillos clavándose en mi pecho. Simplemente no podía controlarlo. Me sentía no muy bien, mi cabeza daba vueltas. Me quedaba dormido por segundos y despertaba antes de que el profesor pudiera darse cuenta.

Mi letra estaba siendo un asco mientras apuntábamos lo que el profesor dictaba; intentaba escribir bien, pero era como intentar ser un nadador profesional cuando apenas y sabes flotar. O sea, imposible y estúpido. Muy estúpido.

Tiré el lápiz dándome por vencido, quizás si intentaba memorizarlo lograría captarlo como una cámara fotográfica. Cerré mis ojos intentando capturar la esencia de la historia japonesa. La guerra Boshin comenzó en 1868, entre los partidarios del gobierno del en el poder y la facción que pretendía la devolución del poder político a la corte imperial. La guerra tuvo origen por culpa de la insatisfacción de ninjas,... no, de samurais.

—Matsuno.

La guerra dio como resultado el Fin del shongu...koyu...tashi..., el fin de algo, daba igual.

—Matsuno.

Y la restauración del poder monumental. Imperial. El poder imperial. Y finalizó en el 2016. No, en... ¿1869?

—Matsuno...

—Lo sé, fue en 1869.

—Despierta, Matsuno. —Sentí que movían mi cabeza, moví mi mano y le di un golpe. Odiaba que me tocaran con tanta facilidad. Un mosquito bastante grande supongo; ni siquiera él tenía permiso de tocarme. —Matsuno Ichimatsu...

—¿Si?

—Despierte, por favor. —Diablos. Me levanté de golpe y el profesor me miraba confundido. Los demás estaban sosteniendo carcajadas y me sentí tan avergonzado que cubrí mi rostro. Algunos no pudieron evitar soltar sus risas y yo sólo pude hundir más mi rostro entre mis manos, o eso creía hacer. Abrí mis dedos para ver al profesor quien me sonrió despreocupado. —Parece que no te sientes muy bien, quizás debas ir a la enfermería.

—No, señor... —Confesé y volví a cerrar mis dedos. —Siga dando su clase, por favor. —Volvieron a reír.

Era un hecho irremediable. Memorizar mentalmente ya no era lo mio.

 **. . . .**

—¿Qué te sucede? —Futaba se apoyó, a mi lado, en el barandal del final del pasillo. Era uno de los pocos espacios que había en todo el edificio donde podía correr aire fresco. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo estuviera ocupado por otros estudiantes (de grados superiores que se creían la gran cosa), esta vez nos habíamos hecho dueños del pequeño lugar. Me miró de reojo y me soltó una pequeña sonrisa, pero no pude responderle de la misma manera a causa del estornudo.

—Nada... sólo es una pequeña alergia.

—A mi me parece más que una alergia, ¿no quieres ir a la enfermería? —Kaoru pasó a mi lado y se recargó también.—Quizás vas a morir y no quieres aceptarlo.

—No... —Moví un poco mi nariz y Futaba soltó una pequeña risa.

—¿Eres algún tipo de conejo o algo así? —Sonrió y se sostuvo del barandal para balancear su cuerpo. Creo que tenía desabrochado el primer botón de su blusa así que traté de no ser irrespetuoso. Hara apenas nos miraba desde el suelo con un libro abierto en su mano. Antes de llegar, pensaba que esta vez lograría mantener una plática amena con ella, pero en cuanto le dije buenos días, me ignoró completamente, y Futaba se rió por eso. —¡Ichimatsu! —Caminó hasta enfrente de mi y sentí como aplastó mis mejillas con sus manos; en cuanto le puse atención infló las suyas.—No mires tanto a Hara, Ichimatsu...

—¿Por qué? —Le pregunté como pude. Futaba era muy difícil de comprender. Se enojaba con facilidad, pero al mismo tiempo siempre estaba de muy buen humor. Era preciosa. Debía aceptar que me había enamorado un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para decirlo. Era una caja completamente desbordante de sorpresas; siempre tenía algo que decirme, parecía como si supiera todos los secretos del universo, y eso... realmente llamaba mi atención. Cuando Futaba hablaba me gustaba escucharla, me gustaba aceptar lo que ella me decía. Me gustaba aceptar que ella podía llenar el pequeño vacío que yo sentía muchas veces no encontraba con qué llenar.

Ella miró hacia otro lado con completa indignación, dramatizando la situación.

—Porque me pongo celosa, creía que Ichimatsu era sólo para mi, ¿No, Hara? —Ella volteó y se encogió de hombros; regresó a su lectura y sólo siguió ignorándonos como era de costumbre. Ella también era difícil de comprender, quizás mucho más que Futaba. Quizás había soñado que justo ayer habíamos hablado por teléfono. —Ichimatsu es mío. —Me rodeó con sus brazos y la vi un poco confundido sin saber que hacer. Las muestras de cariño no eran lo mío, y aunque Futaba me demostraba bastantes, aún era algo extraño para mi. —Tampoco puedes ver a Kaoru, Ichimatsu...

—¿¡Ah!? Espero que también me celes a mi de esa manera, Futaba. —Su sarcasmo era todo menos sarcasmo. Kaoru era malo bromeando. Futaba le dio un golpe en la nariz.

—Claro que no. —Kaoru cubrió su nariz soltando un quejido y ella se cruzó de brazos. —Tú no eres mío, Kaoru. Ichimatsu se ha ganado ese puesto este año.

—No lo creo. —Hablé sin pensarlo y Futaba me miró de reojo de una forma bastante seria. A veces sus miradas llegaban a causarme cierto escalofrío. —Ah,... bueno, sí. Soy de Futaba.

—Entonces pido ser de Ichimatsu. —Bromeó Kaoru rodeándome con sus brazos. Futaba luchó por hacer que Kaoru me soltara pero le fue imposible. Sentía el estornudo venir, y no dejaban de moverme de un lado a otro, intenté soltarme de su abrazo pero fue demasiado tarde.

 **Jyushimatsu**

Algo que odiaba bastante, era trabajar en equipos. Me sentí realmente solitario cuando miré a Karamatsu juntándose con sus amigos, así que no tuve otra alternativa más que volver con los chicos del entrenamiento de béisbol. Era un poco incómodo, y hablarlo con mis hermanos lo era aún más. Ellos habían desenvuelto sus vidas fácilmente en la escuela, pero no podía decir lo mismo de mi. Incluso Ichimatsu, el más tímido y serio de todos, había logrado hacer muy buenos amigos, tanto así, que al empezar la escuela salía con ellos a todos lados.

Me daba envidia. Pero algo que siempre he pensado es que debo ser fuerte ante cualquier adversidad, y estar un poco solo, era una de ellas. Aunque era realmente triste...

Los chicos del béisbol, las únicas personas con las que entablaba conversaciones, nunca se esforzaban, nunca corrían lo necesario. No buscaban el mismo éxito en el deporte como yo lo buscaba. Pero siempre ha sido así, desde secundaria, y aunque yo diera lo mejor para animarlos, siempre terminaban ignorándome. Odiaba que me ignoraran, pero por las mismas razones había sido un poco tímido con otras personas.

Aún recordaba lo que Ryo mencionó en el último entrenamiento cuando intenté animarlos a seguir entrenando. "Jyushimatsu, tu simple presencia me cansa", y luego los demás rieron y asintieron. Aunque no entendí muy bien a lo que se refería, seguí sonriendo junto con ellos, a pesar de que sus palabras hirieron un poco mi corazón.

—¡Jyushimatsu! —Tronaron los dedos frente a mi rostro. Les sonreí y recargué mi mejilla en mi mano mientras les volvía a poner atención. —¿Qué sucede contigo? Estás distraído.

—Lo siento, pensaba en algunas cosas.

—Vaya que eres despistado... en fin. —Él miró al otro compañero y miré de nuevo hacia la ventana sin mucho interés. Filosofía no era mi clase preferida, la maestra sólo quería hacernos ver el mundo a su manera, y yo estaba en total contra. Creía que mi manera era mejor. —Tenemos que escribir nuestras opiniones sobre lo correcto y lo incorrecto de la moral. Jyushimatsu.

—¿Sí? —Le miré de reojo.

—¿Qué es lo correcto para ti?

—Hm... —Miré por la ventana, mi sitio usual era al lado de ella, y vi el cielo cubierto por pequeñas nubes de distintas formas. Pensé un poco y regresé a verlos. —Quizás... aquello que nos haga sentir felices.

—Eso es muy general... —Apuntó en la hoja lo que dije. —¿Qué más? —Volví a mirar por la ventana, esta vez hacia las canchas deportivas. Ichimatsu iba saliendo con sus compañeros de salón, seguro tenían educación física.

—Lo que esté aceptado por la sociedad. —Le dije y siguió apuntando. —Y... que no interfiera en la felicidad de otros.

—Que poético, Jyushimatsu. —Bromeó el otro chico y sólo le sonreí.

—Quizás...

—Bien. —El primero terminó de apuntar lo mío, y siguió. —Yo pienso que lo correcto de la moral... es hacer lo que uno cree necesario para el avance social, sin importar lo que te digan o piensen de ti.

—¡Eso suena a algo que diría un presidente drogadicto! —Seguí ignorándolos mientras soltaban carcajadas y miré de nuevo por la ventana. El grupo había comenzado a correr. Ichimatsu era realmente lento. Tal vez podría enseñarle a ser más rápido. Podía escuchar a los chicos de mi equipo hablar sobre Cliff Lee*, les puse un poco de atención y asentía de vez en cuando. Regresé a la ventana. Ver correr a Ichimatsu era más gracioso que Cliff Lee.

Se detuvieron de correr y se reunieron. Escuché más carcajadas detrás de mi, los miré un poco pero estaban absortos en una plática ahora sobre Alex Rodríguez*. Ichimatsu alzó la mirada y me saludó agitando la mano en alto en cuanto notó que lo estaba viendo. Le sonreí lo más que pude y también le respondí. Regresé con los chicos.

—¡Eh! ¡Ray, yo también quiero escribir! —Estaban peleando por el lápiz y mirándose de forma amenazante.

—Chicos, creo que... —Odiaba que las personas pelearan frente a mi. No era muy bueno deteniendo peleas.

—Tú, cállate... Ray, suelta el lápiz, diablos, tienes una letra de la mierda.

—¿Letra de la mierda? ¡Tú escribes peor que un elefante tratando de escribir buena caligrafía con las patas!

—Chicos... —Les tomé las manos que sostenían el lápiz.

—¡Déjanos en paz! —Me gritaron y solté sus manos. Vi como Karamatsu se volteaba desde su lugar. Le sonreí un poco avergonzado y volví a ver a los otros dos chicos. Todo el salón había volteado a verlos. Me sentí realmente incómodo. Era un lápiz, una tontería.

 **Todomatsu**

Cuando pensaba que las cosas no podían empeorar, sólo lo hacían. Si tuviera cara de homosexual, mis hermanos también serían acosados por eso. Era molesto, muy molesto. Seguí pasando las hojas de mi libro de matemáticas. Estaban tapizadas de mensajes y dibujos. Era asqueroso. Muy asqueroso.

La primera hoja tenía miles de penes dibujados. La segunda cosas como "¿Me dejarías cogerte?", "Creo que tu culo comienza a llamarme". Y a partir de la tercera sólo más imágenes y más frases estúpidas. No sabía si podía ganar esta absurda batalla. Mi mochila estaba llena de papeles y basura, uno de mis cuadernos se había manchado con arroz, otro con alguna salsa.

Quería llorar. Por alguna razón esto sólo me hizo sentirme demasiado vulnerable.

—¿Estás bien? —Me sorprendí. Recordé que estaba a mitad del pasillo hacia los baños. Había encontrado mi mochila hecha un asco cuando regresé del almuerzo de la escuela y salí de inmediato antes de que llegara el profesor. Me giré, sosteniendo con todas mis fuerzas la mochila en una de mis manos. Atsushi, el compañero del aula más retraído y aburrido, me miraba con demasiada indiferencia.

—Si no te interesa... no tienes por qué preguntar.—Seguí andando hacia los baños. Ignorando su estúpida presencia.

—Puedo ayudarte.—Sentí que sonrió. ¿Era posible sentir algo así? Me detuve y giré hacia él. No era una sonrisa parecida a la de mis hermanos cuando toman un papel sobre-protector, ni siquiera era parecida a una sonrisa alegre. Era más una astucia en forma de curva en el rostro de un chico aburrido.—Fueron dos chicos.—Entonces él los vio, quizás sólo venía a burlarse de mi.—Los conozco. Son unos idiotas.

—¿Amigos tuyos?—Quise verme un poco duro. No era tan difícil para mi.

—Todo lo contrario, Todomatsu.—Siguió sonriendo.—También me han estado molestando a mi. ¿Qué te parece... si hacemos un pequeño trato?

 **Ichimatsu**

Estaba seguro de que era una alergia. Casi seguro. Pero se sentía como estar muriendo. La clase educación física fue lo peor, pensé por momentos que me desmayaría, pero el almuerzo lo recompensó todo. Comer fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar en el día. Recuperó mis energías y había descansado un poco mi cabeza de trabajos escolares.

Estábamos regresando del laboratorio de la cuarta hora en la escuela. Los chicos hablaban muy animados a mi al rededor, pero me sentía un poco pesado y apenas podía responder un sí o no por respuesta. Incluso a veces fingía no escuchar y miraba hacia otro lado. Me ponía ansioso el asunto, quizás... prometer cosas con Hara sobre ir a la escuela, no eran buenas ideas. A fin de cuentas, me ignoró como siempre y no pude quedarme a descansar en casa.

—Ichimatsu...—Escuché la voz de Kaoru un poco lejana. Voltee a verlo y me miraba preocupado.—Si me permites decírtelo, no te vez nada bien.

—Tsk, estoy bien.—No quería que tuviera que preocuparse. Cuando llegara a casa descansaría lo suficiente y me sentiría mejor. —¿Qué clase tenemos ahora?

—Hm,... ingles.—Kaoru se detuvo frente a mi, mirándome con cuidado. Hara y Futaba siguieron caminando delante de nosotros.

Retrocedí un paso y le miré irritado y cansado. Sólo quería llegar al escritorio a descansar y dormir en clase, no tenía ganas de charlas tontas. Poco a poco mi humor empeoraba, podía notarlo. Odiaba enfermar. Siempre me volvía molesto e irritante cuando me enfermaba. Aunque quería seguir pensando que era una alergia. Quizás si lo repetía dentro de mi mente, sería solamente eso.

—¿Eres algún acosador o algo así?—Me hice a un lado y seguí andando. Es una alergia. Una simple alergia. Alergia.

—Ichimatsu...— A - L - E - R - G - I - A.

Lo ignoré y seguí caminando. La cabeza comenzaba a dolerme más y mis ojos pesaban. Quería ir a casa a descansar, sólo tenía que soportar cuatro horas más en la escuela. Cerré mis ojos unos segundos y moví mis hombros en círculos quitando la tensión acumulada; un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo completo y me sentí demasiado extraño. Era como quedarse dormido. Abrí de nuevo mis ojos, Hara me miraba desde donde estaba, y Kaoru estaba a un lado de mi, viéndome de la misma forma. ¿Qué diablos les pasaba? Era una simple alergia.

Apenas me había dado cuenta de que estaban hablándome. Futaba se detuvo y giró hacia mi. También Hara. Cerré y mis ojos y seguí caminando pasé mis manos por mi cabello, sintiéndome incómodo. No me gustaba que me miraran de esa manera. Ni siquiera ignorar sus palabras era necesario, no podía escucharlos. La cabeza iba a explotarme. Apreté mis puños. Me sudaban las manos, mis piernas desaparecieron.

—Sigan caminando, chicos... —Los volví a ver y seguí caminando como pude. Eran irritantes, o más bien, la situación era irritante. Sentí como cada bello de mis brazos se erizaron y un frío tremendo. Seguí andando y me tomaron de la mano. Kaoru estaba diciéndome algo, pero estaba tan lejano. Chasquee la lengua, irritado y arrebaté mi mano de la suya. Sólo quería descansar un poco en el banco. Quería simplemente ir a dormir un poco en clase de ingles.

—¡Ichimatsu, detente!

—Déjame en paz, Kaoru.

Caí. No sé cuánto tiempo caí. Las cosas se volvieron oscuras. Ni siquiera fue lo último que recuerdo. Pero escucho claramente la voz de los chicos llamándome. Y un gran dolor. Uno fuerte. Traté de tocar mi cabeza, pero no pude moverme. Quise levantarme, pero tampoco pude. Me rindo. No podía contra la alergia. Sólo me dejé ir.

 **Todomatsu**

—¿Qué clase de trato?

—Verás... estos idiotas siempre están molestando. Les conozco desde la secundaria. Son unos patanes, y sobretodo cobardes.—Guardó sus manos en sus bolsillos.—Supongo que deben estar acosándote con mensajes,... te he visto enojarte y soltar humo cuando lees en tu teléfono. —Rió y me crucé de brazos, molesto por ello. —En fin,... no hablaré sobre lo que hacen contra mi, y supongo que tú tampoco lo harás. Pero, Todomatsu, quizás ya te has cansado de ello tanto como yo...

—Sin rodeos, Atushi.—Relajé un poco mis hombros. Estaba en lo cierto, y si bien no tenía una relación cercana con este sujeto, hacer una alianza contra un par de idiotas quizás sería buena idea. Actuar sólo era estúpido, pero actuar en dúo era... menos estúpido.—¿Tienes algo en mente?

—Los humillaremos.—Me sonrió. Pensaba seguro que ya había aceptado su trato, pero en tácticas de ataque, siempre era mejor escuchar y hacer arreglos.—El día del festival deportivo se acerca, siempre asisten padres de familia, maestros y otras escuelas. La preparatoria siempre tiene eventos mucho mayores a los de secundaria, así que la gente estará abundando por todos lados.

—¿Piensas hacer un cartel enorme que baje desde el techo hasta el suelo de la escuela con una fotografía de ellos en ropa interior?

—¿¡EH!? ¿Cómo supiste?—Toda su superioridad desapareció por un gesto de incredulidad.

—¡PFF!—Me solté a carcajadas, tuve que sostenerme del estómago para poder aguantar. Era demasiado tonto, demasiado estúpido, pero era ingenioso. Realmente ingenioso.—¡Sólo era una broma, Atsushi!—Seguí riendo.

—¡Entonces propón una idea mejor, idiota!—No podía parar de reír. Sus expresiones eran simplemente únicas. Traté de detenerme y limpié unas cuantas lágrimas que salieron por la risa. Hacía tiempo que no me reía por algo así.

—A pesar de que era una idea muy tonta,... —Guardé en mi bolsillo la mano que no sostenía mi mochila.—Estoy de acuerdo contigo.—Le sonreí. Esta vez yo podría obtener un poco de venganza. Adiós guardarme mis enojos.—Atsushi, humillemos a esos idiotas.

 **Jyushimatsu**

—Me dijeron que te peleaste hoy.—El profesor Konoe ni siquiera volteó a verme. Estaba en su escritorio leyendo un libro de ciencias. Yo sólo seguí en el asiento de frente. Era un poco vergonzoso pensar que no me era muy fácil estar con mis propios compañeros de clase o del equipo de béisbol, quizás los meses pasarían y me encontraría con alguien con quien pudiera dialogar con mayor facilidad, pero el único con quien mantenía mi poca confianza, claro sin hablar de mis hermanos, era el profesor. No era que no tuviera buenos compañeros, los chicos del aula y los compañeros del club eran buenas personas, pero sabía que no me soportaban mucho.

—No profesor.—Le miré un poco avergonzado.—Estaba en un equipo en la clase de Filosofía y los chicos comenzaron a pelear por un lápiz. Ni siquiera entendí por qué peleaban, era sólo un lápiz. Quizás no se caían muy bien o el lápiz de verdad era de algún material muy valioso. ¿No?

Él se rió. Pero podía notar que no se burlaba de mi, simplemente reía. Sonreí por ello.

—Creo que sólo no se soportan.—Cerró su libro y me miró. El profesor era aún joven, quizás ni siquiera superaba los cuarenta años, tal vez los treinta y cinco. Tenía una sonrisa contagiosa y sus ojos tenían un lindo color azul. Pero nunca se veía feliz, a pesar de ser un buen profesor con un alma llena de energía, nunca parecía verse muy feliz. Eso me parecía realmente triste. Me gustaba pasar tiempo con él, no sólo porque quizás era el único amigo que tenía, sino porque parecía que yo era de las pocas personas que podían verlo sonreír como lo hacía ahora.—¿En qué piensas, Jyushimatsu?

—¿Hm?—Quizás me vi demasiado serio, así que sólo sonreí de nuevo.—Nada importante, profesor.—Crucé las piernas sobre la silla. Él nunca me regañaba por ello, así que siempre lo hacía.—¿En qué pensaba usted?

—¿Realmente quieres saberlo?—Miró el reloj de su muñeca y regresó la mirada hacia mi. Yo asentí y el sonrió otra vez.—Pensaba en ti, Jyushimatsu.

—¿En... mi?—Realmente no sabía que pensar de ello.—¿Qué pensaba de mi?

—Creo que deberías de regresar a clase, Jyushimatsu.—Tomó un lápiz y le dio vueltas entre sus dedos.—Sé que cuando no te sientes muy bien, vienes hacia acá. Pero como profesor no puedo permitirme el dejar que un alumno se salte sus clases.

—Ah,... lo sé.—Di pequeños golpes en mis piernas. Bajé la mirada un poco apenado por ello, quizás estaba ocupando el tiempo libre que el profesor apenas tenía y yo sólo era un estorbo para él.—Lo lamento, señor.—Le miré un poco apenado.—Regresaré a mis clases.—Me puse de pie y acomodé mi mochila en mi hombro. Aún con la mirada baja, me encaminé hacia la puerta y la abrí para salir.

—Jyushimatsu.—Me giré un poco para verlo. Estaba de nuevo con su libro abierto.—No me molesta que estés aquí, al contrario, eres una buena compañía.—Me sonrió, pero yo no lo hacía.—Y... pensaba en tu sonrisa.—Solté la perilla de la puerta y me giré completamente para verlo mejor.—Tienes una buena sonrisa, también una risa bastante curiosa.—Me reí. Me avergoncé un poco. Que alguien dijera cosas tan vergonzosas como esas, hacían que te sintieras así. Con ganas de esconderte, pero siendo feliz.

—No diga esa clase de cosas, profesor Konoe.—Le sonreí irónico y volví a tomar la perilla de la puerta. —A veces mis sonrisas no son muy sinceras.—Y era la verdad. El dejó de sonreír y me entristecí por eso. Quizás mi tristeza era demasiado contagiosa, quizás todo lo que hacía siempre afectaba a los demás. Tal vez por eso nadie me quería en serio. Porque mi actitud hiperactiva y poco delicada los cansaba. "Jyushimatsu, tu sola presencia me cansa". Quizás Kyo tenía razón en aquello que dijo. O tal vez sólo lo pensaba demasiado. Volví a sonreirle al profesor y salí de su oficina.

 **. . . . .**

*Cliff Lee: Beisbolista estadounidense de Philadelphia Phillies.

*Alex Rodríguez: ex-beisbolista estadounidense. Jugaba para los Yankees de Nueva York.

 **. . . . .**

 **¡Notas!**

 _Bueno, hemos llegado al final de este capítulo. Ha sido realmente corto,... creo. La verdad, si la preparatoria nos mantiene sin tiempo, la universidad es peor, ;~; ... así que espero que entiendan mi tardanza._

 _Esta vez no aparecieron los mayores. That's sad. Pero no se preocupen, el próximo capítulo estará plagado de ellos, y un poco de los menores. Más de Ichimatsu por ser quien tiene el acceso a la fiesta para Osomatsu y por... algo que sucederá entre Karamatsu y él. Nada romántico. 7~7_

 _En fin, espero no se hayan aburrido, les haya gustado y que sigan leyendo. Sé que me he tardado muchísimo y a veces la ausencia de actualizaciones quita los ánimos de continuar con la lectura, pero prometo no decepcionarlos, haré lo mejor posible con todos los nobitas._

 _Debo de aclarar que trato de hacer que las cosas queden en lo canon. Aunque me saltaré algunas cosas, la verdad es que sí estoy bien enterada de lo que es canon y lo que no, así como cuando se supone que "Ichi nunca ha tomado la mano de una chica". Shut up, canon. Haré lo que me plazca. Fuck the rules. Me saltaré cosas pequeñas como esas y así..._

 _En fin, lamento mis diálogos taaaaaaaaaan largos que a nadie le interesan. x'D_

 _Nos leemos luego_


	8. Libretos y mensajes

**CAPÍTULO**

 **7**

" _Libretos y mensajes_ "

 **Choromatsu**

Corrí detrás de Daiki por todo el pasillo del ala este de la escuela. Llegamos a las escaleras del segundo piso y comenzamos a bajar con la misma velocidad, de dos en dos hasta tocar el descanso y seguir bajando. Giramos por el siguiente pasillo y corrimos, esquivando a un conserje que soltó sus quejas, y no nos detuvimos hasta que estuvimos frente a la enfermería.

—¿Estás realmente seguro? —Dije tomando aire cuando por fin pude detenerme. Me agaché, apoyándome sobre mis rodillas y tratando de acumular la saliva posible para humedecer mi boca.

—La chica que me gusta va en el mismo salón de tu hermano, ella me lo contó por un mensaje. Dijo que todo el salón vio cuando cayó por las escaleras. —Sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo, acomodando sus gafas sobre su nariz y comenzó a teclear. —Dijo que fue una caía fea.

Me detuve y asentí, creyendo en su palabra y toqué la puerta de la enfermería antes de pasar. Deslicé la puerta, encontrándome con un escritorio lleno de folders amarillentos y pequeños frascos blancos, a demás de unas repisas repletas de más medicamentos y otros equipamientos de emergencia. Deslicé completamente la puerta y entré al lugar, asomándome por el otro lado del arco que dividía la pequeña oficina de las camillas de la enfermería.

—¡Por fin llega uno de ustedes! —Se asomó una enfermera, de al menos veinticinco años con cabello castaño corto, por detrás de una cortina. —Estaba comenzando a pensar que debería de llamar a sus padres.

—¿No hubiera sido eso lo mejor? —Pregunté comenzando a caminar hacia donde se encontraba.

Los amigos de Ichimatsu, Futaba, Hara y Kaoru, estaban de pie a un lado de él, platicando en voz baja y detuvieron los susurros cuando notaron por fin nuestra presencia cerca de ellos. Le sonreí a la chica del cabello corto que me había parecido guapa días atrás, y ella sólo volteó su rostro hacia otro lado con poca modestia. —¿Qué sucedió? ¿Está bien?

—Tiene una tremenda fiebre, eso es todo. —Dijo la enfermera escribiendo en su pequeña carpeta. —Necesita descansar, tomar muchos líquidos y le he escrito una receta médica para que puedan comprarle los medicamentos necesarios. Pero él está bien. —Se puso de pie, dejando la carpeta en la silla, y levantó el cabello de la frente de Ichimatsu. —Tiene pequeños moretones en el cuerpo por la caída en las escaleras, y seguramente tendrá otros que aparecerán en unas cuantas horas, pero con los medicamentos para el dolor será suficiente. Tuvo suerte de no haber caído de cabeza, sino, hubiéramos estado en un serio problema.

—Entonces no es tan grave como parecía... —Daiki se apoyó en el borde del pie de la cama y miró a Ichimatsu recostado sobre ella, al parecer durmiendo con sus mejillas encendidas y respirando con notoria dificultar con su boca abierta.

—No, mejorará con mucho descanso y los medicamentos necesarios, pero en caso de que la fiebre no baje, entonces lo mejor será ir a un hospital. —Quitó un termómetro que había puesto, antes de que llegáramos, bajo la axila de Ichimatsu y miró la temperatura. —Tiene 39º grados; antes de que llegaras tenía 40, pero está bajando ahora que le he inyectado acetaminofén*... Saldré un momento a entregar el reporte; los demás regresen a sus clases, ustedes principalmente. —Dijo a los amigos de Ichimatsu, apuntándolos con su pluma. —También puedes regresar a tus clases si crees que es necesario, Ichimatsu deberá quedarse aquí hasta que mejore un poco más o vengan tus padres a recogerlo.

Y dicho esto, simplemente tomó su carpeta y nos dejó a los cinco rodeando a Ichimatsu. Daiki me dedicó una sonrisa y se encogió de hombros, y antes de que pudiera decirle algo, Futaba habló.

—¿Dónde están los demás hermanos? —Se movió de tal forma que no pudiera ver su rostro, su corto cabello apenas lo cubría y podía verse debajo de la cortina rubia su fina barbilla. Levantó un poco el cabello de la frente de Ichimatsu y puso la mano sobre ella. —¿No se supone que deberían ya de estar aquí?

—Ah, bueno, apenas les he enviado un mensaje a su teléfono, y la hora del almuerzo ya ha pasado, supongo que lo verán en el intermedio de su próxi...

—Vaya que son inútiles. —Dijo interrumpiéndome.

—Futaba, no deberías...

—¿Qué? —Ella se giró a ver Kaoru, quien la miraba un poco nervioso. —Ichimatsu se veía mal desde ayer, ellos debieron de haberle cuidado mejor. Si Ichimatsu está aquí, es culpa de ellos, y seguramente también de sus padres.

—¿A ti que diablos te sucede? —Daiki se separó del borde de la camilla, viéndola incrédulo.

—¿Qué me sucede? —Se giró y nos miró con un rostro lleno de fastidio. —Que me preocupo mucho más por Ichimatsu, de lo que sus hermanos se preocupan.

—Ah, perdónenle, sólo está un poco ansiosa.

—¿Ansiosa? —Volvió a girarse hacia Kaoru. —Tú escuchaste bien lo que dijo Ichimatsu antes de que cayera de las escaleras. "Si mi familia realmente se preocupara por mi, o realmente me quisieran, no estaría en situaciones como estas". —Se separó de Ichimatsu y se cruzó de brazos, sin que yo supiera qué contestar. —Aunque no es la única vez que se queja de ellos, no me sorprendería que volviera a enfermar de esta forma.

—Futaba, de qué... —Kaoru dejó de hablar cuando ella volteó a verle y él sólo esquivó su mirada hacia el suelo. Apenas volteó a verme, e inmediatamente quitó sus ojos de los míos. —Lo siento,... yo, no sé que decir ante esto.—Se disculpó.

—Ni yo. —Contesté bastante serio. —Regresen a su clase, yo me quedaré con mi hermano. Y gracias por informarme de mis pésimos cuidados.

—Esperemos que esta vez lo cuides bien, Matsuno. —Dijo Futaba, bajando los brazos y comenzando a caminar hacia fuera de la habitación sin siquiera dirigirnos la mirada. Kaoru se inclinó levemente hacia Daiki y hacia mi. La otra chica simplemente salió, dedicándonos una mirada de apenas unos segundos.

—Esa loca... —Daiki caminó hasta el otro lado de la camilla y se acercó a Ichimatsu. —No le creas, eres un buen hermano; has estado preocupado de ser un buen hermano mayor las últimas semanas. Seguro que Ichimatsu no dijo esas cosas.

—No creo que las personas mientan sobre esas cosas. Al menos no de esa manera. —Dije sintiéndome incómodo; pasé una mano por mi nuca antes de caminar cerca de Ichimatsu y tocar su mejilla, sintiendo el calor que expulsaba. Él sonrió y acomodó su rostro de tal forma que quedó exacto en la cuenca de mi mano. —Quizás está enojado por algo y dijo eso sin pensar; o tal vez realmente se siente así.

Daiki entornó sus ojos y miró unos segundos a Ichimatsu; quedándonos en un pequeño silencio los tres.

—Estoy seguro de que eres una buena persona, Choromatsu, tú decidiste cuidar de tus hermanos. Y... sé que lo haces. —Miré de reojo a Daiki. —No creo que ella diga la verdad. No vayas a creerle a esa chica.

 **Karamatsu**

Takeru, uno de los chicos de la clase de segundo año, entró corriendo al aula seguido de la compañera que siempre estaba con él. Tagiru, tirándo de mi uniforme me llamó y apuntó hacia ellos, quien nos sonrieron de la mejor manera.

—¡Chicos! —Nos habló el chico rubio. Tomó un poco de aire, cansado de tanto correr y sonrió cuando se sintió preparado. —Sé que es una semana libre de actividades de los clubes, pero la profesora de teatro nos necesita en el escenario.

—¿Sobre qué? —Preguntó Tagiru. Tomé mi mochila en mi hombro y caminé hacia ellos. —¿Habrá clases?

—No lo sabemos, nos la hemos encontrado en el pasillo y nos ha pedido que les digamos a todos. —Volvió a sonreírnos. —Iré a buscar a los que faltan, por favor, adelántense.

—Claro. —Dijimos al unísono.

Takeru asintió y salió del aula. Esperé a que Tagiru guardara sus útiles, ya que la última hora ya había terminado; me adelanté un poco hacia la entrada, y asomé mi rostro esperando encontrarme con Osomatsu corriendo por mi y Jyushimatsu, pero al parecer su salón aún no salía de clases.

—Tus hermanos tendrán que esperar hoy. —Me sonrió Tagiru en cuanto regresé la mirada hacia él. Le devolví la sonrisa y asentí, aferrando bien la mochila a mi hombro.

—¡Jyushimatsu! —Me asomé por el cuerpo de Tagiru, inclinándome un poco hasta que volteó a verme. —Iré con Tagiru a un lado, regresaré en un rato para irme con ustedes, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Ha! Claro, niisan. —Me sonrió, con sus mejillas un poco ruborizadas, haciendo que me sintiera un poco más seguro. En la tarde, después de que esos dos chicos hubieran peleado, me sentía un tanto preocupado por él, pero el resto del día siguió sonriendo como siempre y terminé olvidándolo por completo.

—¿No quieres venir conmigo? Sólo tardaré unos minutos.

—No te preocupes, Karamatsu-niisan. —Caminó hacia mi y pasó de largo por la puerta.—Esperaré a Osomatsu-niisan afuera de su aula. Nos alcanzas luego. —Le sonreí y le abracé por el cuello.

—De acuerdo, pero cuídate bien.

—¡Ha, ha! ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! —Se soltó de mi y salió del aula.

—Linda hermandad, Karamatsu. —Tagiru revolvió mi cabello y guardó sus manos en sus bolsillos, caminando en dirección al auditorio de la escuela. Me encogí de hombros y comencé a caminar junto con él.

Anduvimos andando por todo el pasillo, hasta toparnos con los amigos de Ichimatsu, quienes venían al parecer discutiendo sobre algo, ya que Hara, la chica encantadora de cabello oscuro, tenía el rostro encendido y el otro chico sólo venía detrás de ellas con un gesto preocupado y nervioso. Cuando giraron todos su rostro y notaron que caminaba hacia ellos junto con Tagiru, voltearon su rostro y hacia otro lado.

—¡Hara! ¡Estás guapa hoy! —Me atreví a decir. Futaba, la rubia de cabello corto soltó unas carcajadas inmensas y Hara sólo se giró hacia mi, levantándome su dedo medio con el rostro enrojecido. El chico seguía con el mismo rostro de preocupación y siguieron su camino alejándose de nosotros.

—¡¿ESTÁS GUAPA HOY!? —Tagiru soltó unas carcajadas aún mayores a las que había soltado la rubia. —¿Qué clase de piropo de la edad media fue ese!? —Gritó mientras seguía riendo, me detuve y le vi incrédulo. Él tuvo que sostener su estómago por las risas.

—¡Pero si era la verdad! —Me defendí, viéndole incrédulo.

—¡Pero no creo que haya sido la mejor manera de decirle a una chica que se ve bien! ¡No frente a sus amigos! —Sonrió y trató de detener sus carcajadas.—A demás, eres un idiota.

—¿Por qué? —Ahora me encontraba confundido.

—Karamatsu, Karamatsu. —Negó con su cabeza y abrazó mis hombros, haciéndome caminar de nuevo en dirección del auditorio. —Te he dicho que esa chica no es una buena compañía, renuncia a ella. Es un caso perdido. Una flor que no debe de ser parte de tu ramo.

—Pero es de las más guapas de la escuela, ¿has visto su cabello? —Me miró asqueado.—Brilla cuando se mueve. Yo quiero brillar cuando me mueva.

—Dudo que estar con ella te haga brillar así.

—Quizás unos pantalones con brillos. —Bromee y se detuvo para voltear a verme divertido.

—¡Eres idiota! ¡Un completo idiota!—Comenzó a reírse de nuevo, mientras seguimos caminando. —Mira, hombre, esa chica es un caso perdido. Siempre está con Cabeza de Fideos, metidas en fiestas, con un montón de chicos, probablemente ni siquiera sean vírgenes desde los doce años. A demás, no es por nada pero ya ni siquiera deben de apretar mucho. Te lo digo sin el fin de romper tus ilusiones,... o quizás sí.—Puse los ojos en blanco.—Pero en serio, olvídala. Hay chicas a las que no es bueno tenerlas cerca.

—Pero el pasado de alguien no importa, a demás... —Me detuve y se giró a verme.—Probablemente sean sólo rumores,...

—Hombre, ¿no lo entiendes? Te dije que mi hermano estuvo con ellas, te dije que las cosas habían terminado mal.

—Pero no quisiste hablar de eso. —Acomodé la mochila que caía de mi hombro y me puse frente a él.—A demás, ella podría cambiar. No creo que alguien tan bonita sea de esa forma.

—Mi hermano tardó meses en recobrar la compostura, hombre, se volvió prácticamente loco. —Se encogió de hombros y soltó un leve suspiro. —Sé que esa chica es un asco por lo que logré escuchar, mi hermano nunca quiso hablar de ello, y la verdad es que tú me caes bien, no me gustaría que pasaras por cosas terribles. Digo, no somos los mejores amigos, pero eres una buena persona, Karamatsu.

—Deja de evitarlo, sólo tengo un poco de interés. —Le sonreí levemente. —Prometo no meterme en problemas con ella, me alejaré si es necesario; pero ya que soy un pésimo conquistador, tienes que ayudarme.

Se detuvo, mirándome con cierta duda, pero en cuanto soltó un suspiro y sonrió, supe que había accedido a mi petición.

—Bien... pero tienes que prometer que te alejarás si notas cosas extrañas. —Asentí.—Primero que nada, deja de parecerte tanto a tus hermanos. ¿No habías dicho que les habían regalado cosas de distintos colores? —Se cruzó de brazos, poniendo el peso de su cuerpo sobre uno de sus pies. —Comienza a usarlas, sé que les gusta ser parecidos, se les nota cuando están juntos, pero para ser alguien cool, tienes que ser único.

—Hm, pero... Osomatsu-niisan no estará de acuerdo en eso...

—Osomatsu-niisan, Osomatsu-niisan. Deja de llamarle niisan, tienen la misma edad. —Comenzamos a caminar lentamente hacia el auditorio, mientras hablábamos. —Tienes que verte autoritario, con poder. Que des a entender que nadie puede detenerte.

—Bien, nadie puede detenerme.

—Exacto, y ahora, ¿hay algo que sepas hacer y que tus hermanos no? —Me quedé en blanco por unos segundos, y tuve que detenerme para pensar. Realmente hacíamos las mismas cosas, porque amábamos hacerlo todo juntos, y pocas veces estábamos separados unos de los otros. Pero sí había algo que yo podía hacer, y ellos no. Desde que me había enamorado de la música de Elvis Presley, tuve la enorme necesidad de aprender un poco de guitarra, y lo hice, a pesar de que todos tuvieron pereza de hacerlo conmigo.

—Toco la guitarra. —Le sonreí. —Aprendí a hacerlo en mitad de la secundaria. Pero me hace falta práctica.

—Excelente. —Me sonrió, justo cuando llegamos al auditorio. —Creo que eso es bueno, puedes componerle una canción, invitarla a una cena y tocar canciones para ella.

—Tagiru... —Sonreí con mis ojos húmedos, él sólo soltó una leve risa.

—¿Por qué demonios estás llorando!? ¿Por qué diablos eres tan sentimental, Karamatsu!? —Esta vez comenzó a reír de verdad.

—Es sólo que... —Limpié mis lágrimas. —Eres tan buen consejero.

 **Osomatsu**

Las clases esta vez duraron más de lo debido, por cuestiones del próximo examen de Biología, la maestra nos estaba dando indicaciones y todo se volvió eterno para todos nosotros. Justo cuando terminó, comencé a guardar todo rápidamente para irnos pronto a casa, tomando las hojas sueltas y metiéndolas en la mochila sin cuidado, así también el libro de texto y el único lápiz que tenía, lleno de mordiscos y sin borrador en su extremo.

—Deberías de ordenar un poco más tus cosas, niisan... —Dijo Todomatsu a mi lado, metiendo las hojas de los ejercicios en una carpeta.

Le arremedé con voz aguda y él sólo me lanzó una mirada furiosa pero terminé ignorándolo.

—¡Osomatsu! —Taichi se acercó a mi, cerrando la mochila a jalones, con Yato detrás de él. —Necesito hablar contigo, ven...

Se giró antes de que pudiera contestar y corrió hacia fuera del aula con una alegría desbordante. Yato sólo lo miró irritado y seguido volteó a verme a mi con la misma cara. Sólo le sonreí y deslicé mi dedo anular por debajo de mi nariz un poco despreocupado. Me giré hacia Todomatsu para decirle que regresaría pronto, pero ya estaba hablando con Atsuko. O Atsushi. Probablemente el chico más desconocido de toda la escuela. Me encogí de hombros y salí del aula.

—¿Qué sucede, Taichi?

—La fiesta es mañana, no debes de faltar, Osomatsu.—Tomó una pequeña hoja de cuaderno y anotó una dirección en ella, usando su mano como apoyo- Esas fiestas se ponen increíbles, es como el lugar perfecto para romper todas las reglas existentes en el planeta. —Me tomó de los hombros, sacudiéndome.—La pasaremos genial, hombre.—Puso el papel frente a mis ojos y lo tomé.

—Cuando mencionas tus fiestas, tus salidas y tus chicas, tiende a darme repelús. —Dijo Yato llegando a nuestro lado con sus brazos cruzados.

—Eso es porque estás acostumbrado a seguir las reglas todo el tiempo. —Se cruzó de brazos y se giró hacia mi. —Es informal y debemos de llevar un poco de cooperación por si las cosas escasean al final, pero no es necesario llevar más.

—Sigo pensando que es una mala idea. —Habló Yato. —Da la casualidad de que toda la gente que asiste en esta escuela es casi del mismo barrio, con excepción de algunos como Osomatsu, que no sabe nada. Las fiestas son un asco, se creen universitarios.

—¿No es a donde iremos después de salir de preparatoria? —Dijo Taichi con un toque de ironía.

—Dudo que tu vayas. —Respondió Yato, quien se cruzó de brazos.

—Sólo cállense. —Los interrumí. —Iré. Lo prometo. Pero no he pedido permiso aún, debo hablarlo con mamá.

—Pff. —Taichi comenzó a reír. —Bien, bebé, nos veremos luego. —Dijo antes de revolver mi cabello, alejándose con pequeños brincos infantiles. Yato entornó sus ojos y acomodó su mochila en su hombro.

—No es tan divertido como crees... —Le dijo y terminó por retirarse. —Nos vemos mañana, Osomatsu.

—Hasta mañana.—Le sonreí. Asomé mi rostro para buscar a Todomatsu, quien aún seguía hablando y solté un silvido para que volteara a verme. Los dos chicos, Todomatsu y Atseko, o Atsuko. O Atsushi, me miraron; Todomatsu dijo algo entre dientes, cubriendo su boca con su mano y el otro chico sólo rió y siguieron hablando.—Tsk. ¡Todomatsu, vayámonos ya!

—Niisan.—Me sobresalté y giré para encontrarme con Jyushimatsu quien me sonreía, abrazando su mochila.—¿Nos iremos ya? ¡Quiero otra hamburguesa!

—¿Otra? Yo ya no tengo más dinero.—Le respondí y sonreí.—¿A caso tú tienes más? Porque tu hermano mayor sería muy feliz con una hamburguesa.

—Ustedes dos, ¿de qué están hablando?—Jyushimatsu y yo volteamos hacia la puerta. Todomatsu sostenía su teléfono entre sus manos.—No gasten más dinero del necesario, papá no querrá darnos más.

—No es algo que no podamos arreglar. —Sonreí divertido; Jyushimatsu rió detrás de mi, pero Todomatsu no cambió su rostro lleno de seriedad. —¿Qué sucede? ¿Tu nuevo amigo es un idiota?

—Choromatsu-niisan me envió un mensaje. —Alzó su teléfono frente a mi rostro con un mensaje puesto en su pantalla; antes de que pudiera verlo, lo quitó de mi vista y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón. —Parece que Ichimatsu tuvo un pequeño accidente y está en la enfermería.

—¿Ah? —Jyushimatsu se abrazó de un brinco a mis hombros y asomó su rostro por un lado del mío. —¿Pero Ichimatsu-niisan está bien? Deberíamos de llamar a mamá.

—Choromatsu-niisan debió de haberles enviado un mensaje a ustedes también. ¿Cómo es que no están enterados? —Todomatsu soltó un leve suspiro y se cruzó de brazos. —Ichimatsu-niisan se ha desmayado y ha caído por las escaleras, pero parece que está bien.

—Ese niño... —Dije entre dientes, andando en dirección a la enfermería. Jyushimatsu fue detrás de mi, tomando mi mano con las suyas y caminando a mi ritmo como un niño pequeño. Todomatsu simplemente anduvo a mi lado. Su seriedad sólo denotaba un poco de su preocupación por Ichimatsu.

Sabía que ese llorón era demasiado frágil algunas veces aunque siempre quisiera demostrar lo contrario, pero no se me había pasado por la mente que su simple resfriado hubiera acabado de esta manera. Cuando pasamos por el salón de Karamatsu, me asomé ligeramente para llamarle a que fuera con nosotros, pero él ya no se encontraba ahí. Me giré hacia Jyushimatsu obteniendo una respuesta y sólo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa despreocupada.

Tomé mi teléfono y marqué al de Karamatsu.

 **Karamatsu**

—La próxima semana tendremos exámenes parciales, por lo que nos será imposible realizar una audición para los papeles. —La profesora nos entregó a cada uno de nosotros un bonche de hojas de al menos diez centímetros de grueso. Todos vimos horrorizados las hojas que nos dejaba en nuestros brazos y Tagiru exclamó entre susurros una palabra no muy apta para nosotros. —Así que confiaré en sus ganas de ser grandes actores y enorgullecer a su escuela en el próximo evento escolar. ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Soy un campesino? —Exclamó Tagiru con incredulidad. Vi la portada de mi libreto que tenía impresa la palabra "Edwin el Grande". —Maestra, ¿No hay otro papel mejor?

—Oh, vamos. —Ella se acercó a él y miró su libreto. —Ser un campesino es genial. Sin ti no habría ambiente.

—Pero si habría historia. Por favor, cámbiamelo. —Mi teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo trasero, pero no contesté. —Se lo suplico, debe haber algo mejor.

—Sólo hay dos papeles principales, y ya se los he dado a Karamatsu y a Takeru. Deja de insistir en esto, Tagiru.—Ella puso sus manos en su cadera y le miró incrédula.—Eres un chico de preparatoria lo suficiente maduro como para aceptar que eres un campesino.

—Yo...—El teléfono volvió a vibrar, miré hacia atrás y regresé la vista la maestra.—Cambiaré papeles con él.—Sonreí. No había nada de malo dejar el papel principal a Tagiru cuando él estaba ayudándome con mi deseo de conocer a Hara. Tomé el libreto de Tagiru y le entregué el mío. Él me miró con sus ojos completamente abiertos.—Yo no me siento muy bien de todos modos, así que creo que Tagiru hará un papel excelente como Edwin el Grande.

Tagiru sonrió orgulloso y los dos volteamos a ver a la maestra que sólo suspiró y con una sonrisa se encogió de hombros aceptando nuestra propuesta. Aferré el libreto a mi pecho un poco triste, quizás habrá sido un error, pero Tagiru seguramente sería un mejor actor principal que yo.

 **Choromatsu**

Ichimatsu se sentó después de haber dormido tanto tiempo. Sus ojeras se notaban profundas bajo sus ojos y daba la impresión de estar realmente mareado. Me acerqué para tocar su frente, sintiendo el calor que aún irradiaba por la fiebre. Apenas me miró, quitó sus ojos de mi, pero no alejó su rostro de mi mano, incluso pareció que se apegó más a ella.

—Me duele el cuerpo entero.—Dijo con voz entrecortada; cerró sus ojos y su cuerpo entero tembló, dejádole una sensación bastante incómoda que reflejó con sus gestos. Me reí un poco divertido y estiré mis brazos hacia él.

—Vayamos a casa.—El miró mis brazos y comenzó a moverse a la orilla de la cama, estirando sus brazos para sostenerse de mi. Le ayudé a bajar, dejando que soltara su peso sobre mi. Estaba húmedo por el sudor, y podía sentir como su cuerpo estaba siendo atormentado con pequeños escalofríos.

—¡Ichimatsu-niisan!—Jyushimatsu apareció frente a nosotros con su uniforme completamente deshecho, deslizándose por el suelo. Corrió hacia nosotros y tomó a Ichimatsu de los hombros.—¿¡Estás muerto!?

—Uh, creo que no.—Sonrió el un poco divertido. Me alerté al notar que el cuerpo de Ichimatsu estaba demasiado débil, así que lo sostuve con uno de mis brazos y él volteó a verme con la misma sonrisa dedicada a Jyushimatsu.

Osomatsu apareció segundos después con Todomatsu. Jyushimatsu soltó el cuerpo de Ichimatsu, que terminó recargandose sobre mi y le ayudé a levantarse. Osomatsu se acercó, y sin decir nada, sólo se giró y se agachó delante de él. Ichimatsu, un poco avergonzado, se subió a su espalda y se abrazó del cuello del mayor. Todomatsu se acercó a Ichimatsu, y cuando Osomatsu se levantó de nuevo y dio un pequeño brinco para acomodar a Ichimatsu, tocó su mejilla.

—Realmente tienes mucha temperatura.—Dijo Todomatsu.—¡Debiste de haberlo dicho antes de venir a la escuela! Hubieras podido faltar a clase.—Se cruzó de brazos, al parecer molesto, pero sólo denotaba su enorme preocupación.

—Hm, le dije a mamá y a papá ayer, pensé que era un resfriado. Pero no me sentía tan mal en ese momento, así que no dije más.—Se encogió de hombros. Me acerqué para acariciar su espalda, mientras él se acurrucaba mejor en Osomatsu. Ichimatsu siempre se sentía mejor cuando estaba cerca del mayor.—¿Dónde está Karamatsu?—Preguntó.

—No contestó su teléfono. Debe de estar con los chicos de su club.—Osomatsu comenzó a caminar hacia fuera de la enfermería y los demás le seguimos. Me detuve, recordando la mochila de Ichimatsu y regresé por ella al lado de la camilla.

Me agaché para tomarla y justo cuando la levanté del suelo, una pequeña hoja cayó de ella. Escuché las carcajadas de los demás, y que llamaron mi nombre. Pero me agaché por la pequeña hoja arrancada de un cuaderno. La tomé y le di la vuelta para ver lo que había del otro lado. " _No faltes mañana. ¡Recuerda que comienza tu iniciación!_ ".

Fruncí el ceño confundido y me encogí de hombros. Guardé la nota en un pequeño bolsillo lateral de la mochila y salí de la enfermería junto con los demás.


End file.
